Enemies of Yearning
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.
1. Chapter 1

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright since I'm close to some of my stories, I thought now will be a good time to start a new fic. I wanted to put this out later in the year, but I decided to go ahead and start this now. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Kagome Higurashi bellowed as she glared into her rearview mirror. The huge, imposing black SUV was practically on top of the sleek, silver Porsche Boxster she drove. Blinding dust flew on either side of the car as she accelerated down the long, curving driveway. The faster she drove, the closer the massive vehicle came to her car's rear bumper.

Finally the impolite driver tired of tailgating and passed her. Pounding bass from the Expedition's impressive sound system drowned everything in the vicinity.

"Asshole!" She called, her lovely brown eyes narrowing as she watched the truck zoom up the road.

The SUV parked at an angle before the wide stone porch, which led to a set of double-glass encased brass doors. The driver remained inside, shielded from view by tinted windows. Of course Kagome knew exactly who it was. She parked her car a few feet from the SUV. After snatching the black bug-eyed sunglasses from her face, she jumped out of the car and stormed across the driveway.

"You stupid jerk! What the hell are you trying to do? Inuyasha I know you hear me!"

No response rose from behind the tinted glass.

She kicked one of the shiny, silver rims. "Inuyasha Takahashi, you dickhead, answer me dammit!" She ordered, slamming her fist against the driver's side window. After a few minutes, the window rolled down and she took a step back.

Inuyasha's golden gaze raked over Kagome's body slowly. He started at her feet, loving the way the strappy black sandals flattered her polished toes. The knowing gaze traveled upward over her form-flattering green jumpsuit she wore. He traced the outline of her full breasts straining against the outfit's snug bodice. Kagome rolled her eyes and propped her hands on her hips. She cleared her throat, hoping to gain eye contact with him. Of course he was more interested with the present view.

Propping his elbow on the armrest, he placed his index finger against his temple and smiled. There was no other woman he loved to watch more than Kagome Higurashi. Her black, wavy hair, fair complexion, and her chocolate brown eyes, always gave him cause to stare. She never failed to captivate him in humor or anger. Of course, the fact that she was perhaps the only woman he knew who hated him passionately only attracted him more.

"Were you intentionally trying to run me off the road?" She cried, her narrowed gaze practically spewing daggers.

Inuyasha pretended to be offended. "Now why would you think that?"

"Don't you sit there and play innocent with me. You need to watch this big hog if you're gonna fly around in it!"

"I'm very sorry, Kag. I guess I didn't see you." He whispered, a tiny smile tugging at the sexy curve of his mouth.

Kagome's smile was practically wicked. "You didn't see me?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. "And what is it you do for a living?"

The cool expression on his face disappeared. "Cool it, Kag." He warned, catching her little dig at his career.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, leaning against the driver's side of the massive black vehicle. Her wicked juices were flowing abundantly. He hated it when she made fun of his career profession. "Don't get mad at me because you can't see right in front of your face."

"Kago—"

"Of course, that would explain why you got fired from your job." She shrieked when he opened the door against her hip. When he stepped out of the truck, Kagome pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

Inuyasha's five-foot-eight-inch frame towered over her slender form. "For the hundredth time." He growled. "I was not fired." His wide chest heaved. "My contract was up and I opted for a change. If you knew anything about the culinary industry, you'd know the restaurant has gotten a lot of positive press its first year of being open. A lot of that has had to do with yours truly. We were number one in the top 20 best restaurants in the state for the past four years and people have even had to wait months to get a setting this year."

Kagome was quiet while Inuyasha made his speech. As he talked, she couldn't help but let her eyes trace his face. An incredibly gorgeous one at that. Inuyasha was known for his skill and savvy in the kitchen and loved for is entrancing looks. Everything about him was coolly…sexual. However his most unique traits were his golden eyes and headful of silver hair, topped off with cute dog ears. She wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through the long, silver locks. And she would even like to rub those adorable ears of his too. She remembered yanking on them before out of anger and frustration, but she never actually touched them gently to feel its softness. Uttering a silent curse, she ordered her dislike of him to shuffle to the back of her mind.

Inuyasha had finished the fierce defense of his profession and waited for Kagome's apology. When she only yawned in response, he rolled his eyes and headed toward the porch.

She followed. "I wonder why your mom wants to see both of us." She asked as they approached the grand mansion in Scarborough, New York.

Inuyasha studied the heavy key ring he carried for the key to his mother's front door. "Maybe she's itching to see a good fight." He mumbled.

* * *

"More iced tea, Kozakura?" Izayoi asked the woman who occupied the lounge next to her.

Kozakura Higurashi waved her hand and smiled. "No thank you Izayoi, I'm fine." She assured her friend, enjoying the shade of the huge pecan tree.

Izayoi poured herself another glass of the refreshing drink and took a long swallow.

"Izayoi?" Kozakura called, turning on the lounge to give her dear friend a concerned look. "Do you think this a good idea?"

Izayoi shook her thick, long ebony tresses across her shoulder and shrugged. "I hope it is a good idea. Inuyasha and Kagome will be here any minute."

"I just hope this doesn't blow up in our faces." Kozakura sighed, propping her check against her hand.

"Kozakura, we have been trying to get our children together for years. This might be our last chance."

"I agree." Kozakura said. "I still can't help but wonder if it's a good idea to force them together like this."

Since Inuyasha and Kagome have been children, it had always been Izayoi and Kozakura's dream that one day their children would become a couple. With all the time they spent together as children and practically in the others life, along with their personalities, it was for sure that one day they would take the next step in their relationship. However when it wasn't looking like it wouldn't happen, the mothers were tired and were finally stepping in to get the two together.

"Well, I think this is the perfect setup. It is time they put those business degrees to good use. Besides, it will not be forever and it will not interfere with my son's career and your daughter's."

Kozakura nodded, turning to relax against the lounge once more. "I hope it's long enough."

"It will be coarse for a while." Izayoi predicted. "They will act like children for a while. And I believe that office of ours will be in need of some heavy remodeling by the time they are done with it. Still, I have faith." She sighed, drawing a long sip from her glass.

"Yes. Those two have a lot of desire beneath all that dislike. They've just never had the opportunity or…"

"The proximity to let it flourish." Izayoi filled in.

"Exactly."

"Though love and desire are two different things, Kozakura. How long can one survive without the other?"

"Who says they're without out?" Kozakura challenged. "With all the squabbling those two do, believe me Izayoi, there is desire."

"And hopefully the love will form along the way with our plan."

"I hope so too."

Izayoi lifted her glass high in a toast. "Then a toast to our plan. May our dream of Inuyasha and Kagome finally becoming a couple in the end of this."

"Let it begin." Kozakura said.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright, here was the first chapter. Hopefully you guys like the beginning chapter, even though it was short. But already you can get the feel of the story from this little chappie, so until next time guys! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm so happy people enjoyed the first chapter! Makes me happy people are liking the concept so far. Now I usually don't update chapters so quickly, but since I got so many good reviews I'm gracing you guys with the next chapter already. So here is the next chapter so sit back, relax and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out onto the patio to find their respective mothers lounging under one of the many towering trees that filled the spacious back lawn.

"What's my mom doing here?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha was suspicious as well and sent her a confused look before they headed down the wide brick steps leading from the patio. Izayoi and Kozakura were so relaxed they didn't notice their children approach. Inuyasha pressed both hands against his mother's shoulders and planted a kiss to her cheek. Meanwhile, Kagome walked around and leaned down to give her mother a warm hug.

"So what's going on?" Inuyasha asked after he had kissed and hugged Izayoi.

"We want to take you out to lunch." Izayoi announced.

"Lunch?" Kagome exchanged glances with Inuyasha.

Izayoi pushed herself off the lounge. "Lunch." She confirmed.

"What for?" He asked.

Izayoi kissed his cheek. "You will have to come to lunch to find out, darling."

Inuyasha and Kagome shrugged, knowing they'd get nowhere standing around asking questions. Izayoi and Kozakura nodded their approval and headed back to the house.

"Inuyasha, will you be a dear and drive?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh God." Kagome sighed.

* * *

"All right you two, that's enough!" Kozakura snapped. "I can't believe this. We bring you out here to have an adult conversation and you act like this."

"We just don't understand why it has to be this way." Inuyasha replied, glancing at his mother who glared at him murderously.

"Well, we have made up our minds and that is that." Izayoi retorted.

Kagome massaged her temples before turning pleading eyes to her mother. "Mom, you can't do this to me."

A humorous smile crossed Inuyasha's face. "Your mother can do whatever she wants."

"Oh shut up!" Kagome snapped as she pounded her fist against the pristine, white tablecloth. She was about to stand when her mother pointed a finger in her direction.

"Kagome Higurashi, sit down this instinct."

"And you hush Inuyasha Takahashi." Izayoi warned her son when he began to chuckle.

Kagome's mouth curved down into a pout. "Who do you think you are?" She asked Inuyasha.

He leaned forward and pointed his index finger on the table. "I'm the one who should be running this company."

"Ha!" Kagome blurted, her eyes sparkling. "Our moms didn't come to own a successful company by allowing dummies who could sink the business at the helm."

His easy expression turned murderous. "Watch it wench."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll forget you're supposed to be a woman." He sneered, his stare cold as ice.

Of course, Kagome wasn't about to let him have the last word. She stood, her eyes narrowed at him. "Who the hell are you to threaten me?" She raged, storming around the square table.

Inuyasha stood as well, but he was far calmer than Kagome. As far as he was concerned, she could yell at him for as long as she liked. It was a treat watching her bat the long lashes that fringed her lovely dark eyes and toss her wavy hair in his face. If she wasn't such a thorn in his side, he'd—

"Dumb hanyou, you don't even have the brain power to run this company!" Kagome noted, one finger poised in the air.

"What the hell did you say to me?" He roared, finally losing his temper.

She remained undaunted. "You heard me."

"I know you don't think that you have the ability Miss all I do is leap across the stage and look pretty."

"No you did not." Kagome said shocked, when he took a stab at her career.

"Oh yes I did." He replied back. If she can take a jab at his career, then he can take a jab at hers. "If think you can run this company you're dead wrong. _I'm_ the one with the experience and knowledge to do this."

"I can't believe you're even considering this. If the company needs to be looked after, _I'm_ the person to do it!" Kagome said.

"That would be so true if we were being asked to keep the trash from pilling up! Unfortunately, this requires some skill."

"And you think you have it? That's a joke!"

"Did you forget that I ran over a dozen restaurants and own _two_ restaurants of my own." He stepped closer and brought his face to within inches of hers. "So technically the joke would be you." He whispered.

"Mutt." She breathed.

"Bitch." He replied.

Everyone in the restaurant caught wind of the heated conversation between the two well-known diners. Every guest at Gotham's considered themselves privileged to be witnessing a shouting match between one of the nation's hottest chefs and one of the country's most popular dancer.

Unfortunately, management was far from happy. Kagome and Inuyasha's voices echoed throughout the now silent dining room. Soon, Saxon Joyce, the restaurant manager, approached the table.

"Excuse me ladies." The manager whispered to Izayoi and Kozakura, who held their foreheads in their hands. The two women looked up at him as he leaned down to their levels. "Is everything all right?"

Kozakura leaned close to whisper into the manager's ear. "I think the answer is pretty obvious, don't you?"

He cleared his throat. "If they don't keep it down, I'll have to ask them to leave."

Izayoi and Kozakura exchanged glances before turning back to him.

"Do it." They simultaneously requested, nodding when Saxon gave them a shocked look.

Kagome and Inuyasha were still arguing full-stem. Insults flew back and forth, each one harsher than the last. When Saxon approached them, he covered his ears and joined in.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave!"

Inuyasha and Kagome ended their squabbling amid Saxon's shouting. When they heard the word 'leave,' they watched for a moment. Then they turned to their mothers.

"You heard him." Kozakura replied, her arched brows rising toward her daughter and Inuyasha.

"You're just going to let him throw us out?" Kagome asked, disbelief clear on her face.

"That is correct." Izayoi said in agreement.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared in utter amazement at their mothers. The manager, who stood behind them, cleared his throat softly. With the grace of a queen, Kagome retrieved her purse from the table and headed for the nearest exit. Inuyasha followed.

"I can't believe you got us thrown out of here." Kagome muttered as they walked through the maze of whispering diners.

Inuyasha was silent as he strolled through the dining room, as though he were completely untouched by the scene. When the double wooden doors swung shut behind them, he caught Kagome's upper arm and made her face him.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't even consider doing this."

Kagome propped her hands on her hips as her stare narrowed. "Why shouldn't I consider doing this?"

He stood back and pushed his hands into the deep pockets of his sagging khakis. "You're too high-strung."

"Too high-strung!" Kagome cried, her lashes fluttering as she struggled to calm herself. "How can I be too high-strung when you're a chef for a living? You make Gordon Ramsey look like a saint. The only difference between you and him is that he knows how to work well with others and know when to go off on people, unlike you!"

He knew most people thought he was eccentric when it came to cooking. Hell he will admit because of his attitude, he had gotten fired for a couple of jobs because of his conflict with other chefs and workers. But hearing it from her never failed to get a rise out of him. He hated to lose his temper, but feared it couldn't be helped. Luckily, their mothers arrived in the parking lot before anything more could be said.

Dark scowls clouded Izayoi and Kozakura's faces as they glared at their children. Izayoi propped her hands on her hips and stepped between the two.

"I suggest you two get your acts together by tonight." Izayoi scolded.

Kagome bit the bullet and dared to ask a question. "What happens tonight?"

"We want the two of you back at Izayoi's house by eight. We'll finish our conversation then." Kozakura explained, the tone of her voice tolerating no argument.

Inuyasha nodded, shooting Kagome a cool glance.

"We'll be there." Kagome replied.

"On your best behavior." Izayoi advised before heading to the taxi that had just arrived in the parking lot.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and watched her mother and Izayoi ride off in the cab. "Maybe you should use the time before dinner to think about who is better qualified to run this business. It's obvious we can't do it together."

Again, Inuyasha took Kagome's arm and forced her to face him. "I already know who the best person is for the job Kag."

The tone of his voice turned her legs weak. She managed to ignore it and look away from his roguish smile.

"I'll see you tonight." He told her, then he smacked her ass and walked away.

She let out a loud cry and rubbed her stinging derriere.

Inuyasha looked back at her and slapped his hand against his forehead. "Sorry Kag, that's something us dummies do." He said as he headed to his car.

Shooting him a scathing glare, she was about to walk away when she remembered. "Inuyasha, wait!" When he sent her an expectant look, she ground her teeth. "…Could I have a ride back to the house?"

He laughed the instant he heard the request. The roaring sound grated on her nerves and she stomped her foot out of frustration.

"Dammit Inuyasha, I need to get my car!"

"…So?"

Kagome gasped and propped one hand on her hip. "How can you be so cold?"

Inuyasha shook his head and took a few steps closer to her. Crossing his arms over the dark-red shirt hanging outside his pants, he peered down into her face. "After the things you've said to me? Now you expect me to give you a ride? Feh, yeah right!"

She took a step closer to him until her face was inches from his. "If you don't give me a ride…I'll tell your mother."

He stepped back when he heard the soft threat. A low growl rumbled through his chest as he turned away. "Come on."

She pressed her lips together in an effort to hide her smile. Once they were inside the dark, cushioned interior of the Expedition.

"So how's the dance career going?" He asked after they'd been riding for a while.

"After you tried to take a jab on my job, know you want to know."

"Well, I'm asking know. So are you going to tell me or not?"

"It's going good, if you must know. Between auditions, photoshoots and showcases, I hardly have any free days."

"Well, it's good to be in demand." He noted.

"Oh, I'm not complaining." She remembered when dancing was just something to do after school and on the weekends. She entered competitions and won many trophies, plaques, and ribbons, and even posted some routines she created online on social media and received millions of views. It wasn't until her senior year in high school when she received a letter from Juilliard her that they loved her routine and thought she had amazing talent and invited her to their open auditions. After the auditions, she received a full-ride for all four years and after graduation she joined a dance company and has been dancing ever since.

"You know I went to your last show."

Shock registered in her eyes as she turned in her seat to face him. "You did?" She asked.

Inuyasha grinned and glanced her way. "Yeah, are you surprised?"

"Very." Kagome sighed, allowing herself to enjoy his gorgeous profile. "So, what'd you think?" She asked when he caught her staring.

"I enjoyed it." He informed her with a shrug of his shoulder. "Just like the last two you were in."

Kagome settled back against the seat and smiled. It was always nice to hear good things about her work. Still, it was Inuyasha's approval she was most pleased to hear. She was surprised to know that after all these years she still wanted to impress him.

"You know, I especially like to see your solos dances when I'm feeling down. You moving like a limp noodle is perfect when you're feeling like crap."

Her hands clenched into fists and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. She knew he said the things he did to get a rise out of her. Of course it always worked. "You thoughtless asshole."

"Excuse me?" He replied, a tiny grin tugging at his mouth.

"You heard me! Where do you get off insulting my dancing?"

"Insulting you? I just gave you a damn compliment!"

"A compliment? Saying I dance like a limp noodle is a compliment?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's a figure of speech, Kag!"

"In what language?"

The remainder of the trip continued with the two of them arguing. Kagome couldn't believe his thoughtless remark. He acted as though he had just flattered her! She practically jumped out of the SUV when he pulled up in front of his mother's house.

"Asshole!" She screamed slamming the door.

"Hey, don't slam my car door like that!" Inuyasha screamed back, getting out of the car.

"Put it on my tab then you damn bastard!" She let out a loud huff. "I should have never asked you for a ride you jerk!" She screamed, sprinting for her car.

"Kagome?"

"What?" She flung her car door open and turned to look at him. He was leaning against the Expedition, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're welcome."

She sent him a disgusted look, then got in her car and sped down the long, gravel driveway.

Inuyasha watched Kagome drive away until the Porsche disappeared around the curve. The easy, humorous expression on his face was replaced by a more pensive look. He had often wondered what being in a relationship with her would be like. Every time he saw her, he toyed with the idea while imagining her in his bed.

"Forget it." He ordered himself with a shake of his head. Just before his fingers brushed the front doorknob, his deep-stare narrowed and he cast one last look toward the driveway. A slow, mischievous smile tugged at the curve of his mouth before he went into the house.

* * *

"Hello?" Kagome called as she stepped into the studio and made her way into the locker/dressing room. When she arrived, her friends were sitting idly and already changing into their dancing clothes.

"So how was lunch Kagome?" Sango asked as she and Rin exchanged glances.

Kagome placed her purse and scarf in the cubicle. When she turned to see the knowing smiles on her friends and fellow dancer's faces, her eyes narrowed. "Lunch was good."

"Gotham's was the place to be today huh, Kagome?" Rin asked.

Kagome frowned and leaned back against the wall. "How do you know that?"

The women in the room burst into laughter at their friend's discomfort. Kagome's sour expression remained as she watched them practically fall over each other, tears of laughter rolling down their faces.

"Who doesn't know about it? It's been previewed as one of tonight's top entertainment stories!" Ayame informed Kagome between the laughter. "The lunch spat between the dancer and the chef."

"Dammit!" Kagome snapped. "Please don't tell me they're making this out to be my fault."

Ayumi shrugged and toyed with a strand of her shoulder-length black hair. "From what we hear, you started it."

Kagome slammed her fists to the wall. "Damn him!"

Eri grinned and tapped Yuka's shoulder. "I think they said that was how it started. Kagome slamming her fists to the table."

Yuka chuckled and propped the side of her face against her palm. "Kagome, what the hell did you all do to get thrown out of that place?"

Kagome let out a long dramatic sigh and flopped down on the bench. "It was all Inuyasha's fault." She grimaced at the chuckles of doubt surrounding her. "Our moms wanted us to have lunch with them to talk about running their company."

"Running their company?" Rin asked, her large brown eyes widening. "For how long?"

Kagome shrugged. "We didn't get all the details. The moment they told us we had to do it together, Inuyasha went off."

"Mmm-hmm, so you just accepted it huh?" Sango asked.

"No." Kagome sourly replied. "But I didn't act so badly as him. After a while there was nothing I could do. I had to defend myself."

Sango stood up from the floor. "Well," She sighed. "It looks like you both did a great job."

"Look, can we just get to work?" Kagome snapped, raising her hands in the air.

The girls sent each other knowing looks as they followed Kagome out of the dressing/locker room and went into the dance studio. They decided to start practicing on their group dances and some of their duets. Kagome did her best, but her timing and movements were way off. Inuyasha had gotten to her more than she cared to admit. He was all she could think of.

"You know Kagome, I can't understood why you've never been able to get along with him." Sango noted.

Ayumi nodded. "I can't either. I mean, Inuyasha Takahashi is…mmm, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Sexy." Ayame added.

"And…mmmm, delicious." Yuka concluded.

"And you crazy chicks have one-track minds." Kagome retorted, giving them each distasteful looks. "Inuyaha and I have hated each other since we shared the same playpen.

"But Kagome, that was when you were kids. The playpen could be a lot more exciting now." Rin commented.

The entire studio came alive with laughter over Rin's comment. Even Kagome couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her full lips.

"Listen," Kagome reached for her water bottle. "I will admit that Inuyasha's hot, sexy and all that. But it could never work for us."

"Why not?" Ayumi asked. "He knows you're not after him for his money."

"And the two of you have known each other all your lives." Sango added.

Kagome shook her head at Ayumi and Sango's reasoning. "The jerk is just too pigheaded and too much of a dick."

Everyone groaned, but Kagome stood firm. Luckily, they were able to get some real work done before parting ways for the evening. She thought about all the advice her friends had given her during rehearsal. Of course, a relationship with the gorgeous hanyou was out of the question.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Yea another chapter down. And you guys got to see a little bit of the attraction between Kagome and Inuyasha. Or at least you see that they already found the other attractive, but they still have a long way to go. So since I updated this week, it's going to be awhile before I update the next chapter (another three weeks at the most), so until next time guys! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

"I hope that cools you down a bit." Izayoi remarked, pulling the stylish sunglasses away from her face.

Inuyasha hoisted himself out of the pool. He reached for the thick towel hanging off the back of a chaise lounge. "Very funny mother." He replied as he dried off.

"Sweetheart, is it really that hard to get along with Kagome? She is so lovely and lively."

"That's it right there." He replied, holding out one hand. "She's _too_ lively. She's nothing but a headache I don't need."

"I think you have met your match."

"My match?" He mocked, his voice muffled by the towel covering his head.

"She is a woman who is not so in awe of your looks and stature that she literally falls over herself to get your attention."

"Mother, you know I don't date stupid women." Inuyasha proclaimed, tucking the towel around his lean waist before taking a seat next to Izayoi. "Besides, I don't think she's ever seen me that way."

A look of disbelief crossed Izayoi's lovely face. "Darling, if you belief that, you are foolish." She said patting his cheek. "You know, it would be nice if the two of you came to an agreement before dinner."

His brows drew close. "Go see her again? No thanks!"

Izayoi just smiled as she shifted her position on the lounge. "I think it would be very nice if the two of you showed up on my doorstep ready to cooperate. Together."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open as he stared at his mother.

* * *

Kagome began running a bath in her sunken Jacuzzi tub. Just as she was about to add a bit more bath foam to the bubbling water, she heard a loud commotion. The bottle fell into the bath as she rushed out of the room. She flew down the burgundy-carpeted staircase and through the living room. Obviously the deafening boom had come from outside, so something major must've happened. When she pulled open the front door and saw her neighbor seated amid the group of boxes, she almost laughed.

"Oh, hey Kagome." Hojo said with a bright smile, even among the mess.

"What happened?" She asked, gathering her long, emerald silk robe in one hand as she stepped out into the hall.

Hojo smashed one of the huge boxes with his fist and grimaced. "I put the wedge in the door to hold it open, but when I got back with all these boxes, the door must've closed on the wedge. Thereby, producing the loud boom you heard when I slammed into the door."

"Well, it looks like I'm the only one that heard it." Kagome noted, looking down the long, empty corridor.

"Apparently, or that no one else really cares." He said.

"Are you locked out?"

"Yes."

She smiled and pulled a long bobby pin from the ball atop her head. "Stand back." She ordered, coming to kneel before the front door.

Hojo crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Just hold on." Kagome said as she jiggled the pin inside the brass lock. A few moments later she heard a soft click and twisted the knob. "There you go."

"Where on earth did you learn to do that?" He asked, kneeling in front of his door to inspect the lock.

Kagome chuckled. "Don't worry about it." She said, stooping to pick up one of the boxes. "Whoa, what do you have in here?"

A sneaky smile crossed his face. "Don't worry about it."

"Funny." Kagome replied, though she was happy that she was able to calm her neighbor's quick mood.

For the next fifteen minutes, the two worked on getting the boxes inside. She discovered he had asked his long-term girlfriend to move in with him and she accepted. All the boxes belonged to her.

"How much more do you have?" Kagome asked.

"A load full."

She laughed. The full, throaty sound filtered out into the hall as she opened the front door. It reached Inuyasha's ears just as he stepped off the elevator. His golden eyes scanned the long carpeted hallway for any sign of Kagome. He spotted her with a tall, fair skinned man. They were laughing and had their arms around each other.

"Thank you, Kagome. I really appreciate what you did." Hojo said, pressing a kiss to Kagome's cheek.

"Ah, no problem Hojo." Then she turned toward her apartment just as the door closed behind him.

"Kagome!"

Gasping, she turned at the sound of the booming voice. Her dark eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha bolting down the hall.

"What the hell were you doing?"

She propped one hand on her hip and glared at him. "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha had no idea how furious he appeared. "What the hell were you doing?" He repeated, his voice rising an octave as he frowned more fiercely.

Kagome only shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." He retorted, stepping closer until he towered over her.

She tossed a hair out of her face. "I was helping a friend."

"That was obvious."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Inuyasha poked a finger against her shoulder and watched Kagome move backward. "I didn't know you were giving it up to the neighbors Kag."

Her palm ached to slap the handsome face before her. "You dirty dog, I'm not _giving it up_ to anybody. Not that I have to explain a damn thing to you!"

"The hell you don't! What were you doing in there with him?"

"None of your business!" She cried, uttering a silent prayer of thanks that Hojo was playing his music loud and couldn't hear the squabble in the hallway.

Of course, the hall's other tenants finally peeked out of their doors. One of Kagome's neighbors was so bold as to walk out into the hall and approach the shouting duo.

"Excuse me?" The man interrupted.

"What!?" Kagome and Inuyasha simultaneously roared.

An uneasy smile crossed the man's face and his blue eyes widened a little. In his hands, he held a small book, which he offered to Inuyasha. "Could I get your autograph?"

Inuyasha switched modes easily and grinned while taking the book from the cooking fanatic. "No problem, you got a pen?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and headed back to her apartment. "To hell with this!"

"Don't walk away from me Kagome." Inuyasha warned, even as he signed the autograph. "Here you go." He said, returning the book. He followed behind her once the fan had returned to his apartment.

Kagome held her head in her hands as she stormed into the living room. "Inuyasha, please! I don't want anything more to do with you. Can't you just leave me alone?"

Inuyasha massaged the bridge of his nose and thought about his mother's suggestion to work things out with Kagome. "I don't think that's gonna happen, mother." He took a seat on the arm of Kagome's green suede love seat. A moment later, he heard a deafening scream.

"Kagome!" He called, bolting from the seat and sprinting up the staircase. He followed her agonizing cries to the bathroom. When he peeked around the corner, a wide grin brightened his face.

"Dammit!" Kagome groaned. She stood on a floor teeming with water and bubbles. The tub had overflowed while she'd done a good deed for a neighbor and then argued with her nemesis out in the hall. When she heard the low, male chuckle behind her, she whirled around. "Get the hell out!"

He forced an innocent expression to his face and leaned against the doorjamb. "But Kag." He said, then chuckled again. "I want to help."

"You can help me by leaving." She said, gathering the drenched hem of her emerald robe. The low chuckles she heard turned into full blown laughter.

"What happened in here?" Inuyasha managed to ask.

Kagome blew a stray hair out of her face. "I'd say that's pretty obvious, wouldn't you?" The tub overflowed while I was helping Hojo."

Inuyasha grimaced at the mention of her neighbor. "I guess you should've been paying more attention to your own house, hmm?"

"You know Inuyasha, I really don't need to hear this now okay?" She felt around the bottom of the tub for the bottle of bubble bath.

Inuyasha knew his teasing was only making things worse, so he left her alone. The sight of Kagome toiling around in the water and foamy bubbles was as amusing as it was arousing. "Can I help?"

"You can stop acting like a comedian and help me find the bottle of the bubble bath."

He pulled off his stylish tennis shoes and socks he wore and rolled up his shirtsleeves and pant legs. He walked down the three steps leading to the sunken bathroom. "You know, finding it might be easier if we shut the water off."

Kagome ground her teeth as she watched him push the water knob in. "Thank you." She whispered, continuing her search for the bottle. When her fingers brushed the plastic container, located at the bottom of the deep tub, she uttered a victorious sigh.

"You better get dressed if you plan to be on time for dinner."

She stood and shook the water from her hands. "I'll probably be late anyway. I really need to take a shower after spending the afternoon in the studio." She headed through the opposite door that connected to her bedroom and used the phone on the nightstand to call housekeeping. After the call, she set the phone back on the receiver and found Inuyasha lying on her bed.

"Get out." She ordered.

"Where will you take your shower?" He asked. His head was cradled in his hands as he stared at the robe clinging to her damp body.

"Don't worry about it." She sweetly replied. Kagome then headed to her wardrobe and disappeared behind the tall glass doors.

Inuyasha's lashes closed over his eyes. "I don't have a choice. Our mothers want us to come to dinner together."

"What? Why?" She asked as she tied a belt around the waist of the short pink robe and stepped from the huge closet. When he shrugged, she tapped a nail against her cheek. "I wonder what they're up to?"

"I guess they want to make sure the company's in the best hands."

"Hmph. Yeah, emphasis on hands." Kagome noted, coming to stand in the middle of the room. "I just don't get why they want both of us to run the place."

"I guess they didn't want to hurt your feelings."

A small furrow formed between her arched brows. "Excuse me? How would they be hurting my feelings?"

He snuggled his frame deeper into the bed and smiled. "Kag, it's obvious I'm better qualified for the job. My mother and yours know it, they just didn't want to upset you."

"You know, Inuyasha, you're just dense enough to think something crazy like that."

He opened one eye to see her towering over the bed, a murderous expression on her face. "Did you forget my major in business?"

Kagome gave him a tired look. "No, I didn't forget. Business was my major too, plus I had a major in public relations."

Inuyasha let out a deep breath. "Please! If anyone knows about PR, it's me."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away from the bed. "I deal with fans, executives, cosmetics people, magazines—"

"I do as well." He replied in a haughty tone.

"Forget it." She said, raising her hands above her head as she walked out of the room.

"So, do you want to use the shower or not?"

She returned to the bedroom, suspicion clearly etched in her eyes. "You'd actually let me do that?"

He propped himself up on his elbows. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it."

Kagome watched him for a few minutes before her gaze faltered. "No thanks."

"You scared?"

The taunt stopped her in her tracks. "Scared of what?"

One sinewy shoulder rose just slightly. "Of what might happen." He taunted her so covertly it might have been imagined.

Her full laughter burst forth. "Only in your wildest dreams, dog boy."

Inuyasha decided not to respond. Silently and arrogantly, he assured himself that if he decided to have her, she wouldn't think of refusing.

Kagome could see the doubt on his face and decided to prove him wrong. "Give me a few minutes to get my stuff together." She finally told him as she waited for him to leave the room.

* * *

Her housekeeper had already arrived by the time Kagome got dressed and picked her outfit for dinner. As she headed downstairs, she could hear the woman's laughter. Kagome shook her head. Obviously, Inuyasha was turning on the charm.

Indeed he was. Sammi was seated close to him on the sofa. Whatever he had said was causing the girl to laugh uncontrollably. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and watched them for a moment. She cleared her throat to bring an end to the amusing conversation. Unfortunately, she wasn't noticed. A few more minutes passed before Kagome bustled into the living room and cleared her throat, much louder that time.

Sammi's blue eyes widened when she saw Kagome. "Oh! Hello, Ms. Higurashi."

"Hey Sammi." Kagome replied, shooting Inuyasha a sour look. "Did they tell you what happened?"

Sammi nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am. I'll have it taken care of in a minute."

Kagome raised her hands. "I think it might take more than a minute, Sammi. You may even need some help. I made a pretty big mess in there."

"Hmph, I'll say." Inuyasha noted as he lounged on the sofa.

"Anyway." Kagome sighed. "You don't have to rush, I don't need the bathroom right now."

Sammi nodded toward her. She sent Inuyasha an adoring smile before leaving the room.

"I hope you're not too upset." He told Kagome, noticing the stern look on her face.

"Upset about what?" She pushed her hands into the back pockets of her snug-fitting jeans.

Inuyasha propped his feet on the oak-trimmed edge of the glass coffee table and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I was having a few laughs with Sammi."

"So?"

"I know you tend to get upset when you see me with other women."

Kagome's mouth fell open and she stared at him like he had two heads. "What the hell are you taking about? I never get upset over you and other women?"

He propped one index finger along his temple. His gold eyes twinkled mischievously. "Maybe a better word would be jealous."

"Jealous!" She cried. "You know Inuyasha, you've always been arrogant. But after all these years, even you should know how much I hate your guts."

He pushed himself off the sofa and retrieved her duffel and garment bag. "I understand why you keep saying that. You're trying to convince yourself."

"Convince myself of what?" She asked. She frowned as she looked up into his face.

Instead of replying, he grinned and patted her ass.

By the time Inuyasha parked in front of the condo he owned in Manhattan, Kagome was a bundle of nerves. She had always counted on him enjoying their sniping an arguing. The constant quipping was the only thing that kept her from thinking about how attracted she was to him. If he tried to change tactics now, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I just won't let that happen." She softly promised herself.

"You say something Kag?"

Kagome saw the expectant look on his face and realized she'd spoken out loud. Quickly, she shook her head. Inuyasha stepped out of the black Expedition and handed his keys to the valet. She took a few minutes to get a handle on her emotions and accepted his help when he opened the passenger door.

"You can take off the glasses you know.

"What?"

Inuyasha grinned as they strolled the gorgeous, airy interior of the building. "People are really good about seeing famous faces in here."

Kagome pulled the stylish, bug-eyed glasses from her face and perched them on top of her head. "I don't mind the fans a bit, it's the press I can do without."

Surprise registered on his face. "You mean you don't relish the chance to get in front of the camera as much as you can?" He asked as they approached the elevators.

"The press always catches you at the worst time." She replied wearily, refusing to let him rile her.

Inuyasha grinned as the elevator doors closed behind them. "You got a point there."

"Did you know our lunch at Gotham's was on the news?"

He only shrugged as he pushed his hands into his black jean pockets. "Doesn't surprise me. But now I understand why you hate the press being around. You're always on your worst behavior and they always catch it on tape."

She clenched her fists so tightly she could have drawn blood from her palms. "You just can't let it rest can you?"

He pretended to be confused. "Let what rest?"

She closed the tiny distance between them in the elevator and poked her finger against his shoulder. "You just can't let it go. You have to cut me down as often as you can."

"I'm not cutting you down. You just can't handle the truth."

"Oh please, spare me Inuyasha! Let's not talk about not being able to handle the truth!"

Inuyasha's brows drew close as he frowned. "I'm not the one who's been complaining all day."

"That's because you get off on making me look bad!"

"Kag, I don't think you could take what I get off on." He softly amused her, the erotic curve of his mouth twitching in amusement.

"Kagome shook her head and gave him a sour look. "You really are an arrogant jackass."

He brought his face close to hers. "I'm getting tired of the name calling Kag."

Completely oblivious to the steely edge in his rough voice, she took a step closer. "And you mean to do something about it, do you?"

When the elevator doors opened, Kagome was thrown across one of Inuyasha's shoulders. Her heart pounded wildly as she beat his back with her fists.

"Inuyasha, dammit, wait! My glasses!"

He ignored her, holding her legs snug against his chest. He carried her out of the elevator to the polished oak door at the end of the long corridor. He whistled a little tune, unmindful of her loud voice and her pounding upon his back. He stepped inside the gorgeous, warmly furnished condo and pushed the door shut with his shoulder. He went directly to the bathroom and deposited her on the toilet.

"Get dressed." He ordered, his stern expression brooking no argument.

* * *

The steamy, invigorating shower soothed the tension in Kagome's shoulders. The powerful spray of water hitting her body felt so wonderful, she dreaded getting out.

"Oh, no." She groaned when she shut the water off. She realized her bag hadn't been brought in and Inuyasha hadn't been thoughtful enough to provide her with a fresh towel.

Her search through the closet provided no extra towels. "Dammit." She sighed, propping her hands on her hips and debating on whether or not to risk prancing naked outside the bathroom. "I don't have a choice." She pulled the door open and peeked out into the hall. "Inuyasha?" She called, hoping he wasn't upstairs. There was no answer, so she sprinted out the door and found a huge bedroom.

She spotted her leather bag on the white oak dresser. "Thank you." She whispered. She retrieved a thick, dark blue towel and dried her face. Setting the towel on the dresser, she bowed her head and took several, refreshing deep breaths. When she opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, she found Inuyasha leaning against the doorjamb. Unmindful of her nudity, she turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha pulled his sensual light stare away from the silky dark curls shielding her nether regions. "I live here." He reminded her as he slowly stepped into the room.

She gasped, realizing her body was completely bared to his searing gaze. "I mean, what are you doing _in_ here?" She pulled the dark towel in front of her.

"I came to get something." He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her. "Besides, I thought I left you in the bathroom."

"You did, but you brought my bag in here."

He closed his eyes as realization dawned. "Yeah, that's right."

Kagome propped her hand on her hip and gave him a strange look. She had no idea the towel only covered the front of her body, leaving the rest in plain view through the mirror. When Inuyasha just stood there staring, she frowned.

"Are you gonna leave now?" She asked.

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"You know, I wish you'd stop asking me that." He said, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Her lashes fluttered as she shook her head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know damned well what's going on here."

"Well, would you clue me in anyway?"

He leaned back against the wall. "Come on, Kag. All that arguing with me, getting all up in my face, pushing all that chest against me? You've been coming onto me all day."

Her mouth fell open. She was so exasperated it took a full minute before she could speak. "I don't believe you just said that."

A wolfish grin spread across his face. "Truth hurts, huh, Kag?"

"No, lies hurts!"

"I've been around enough women to know the difference between one who's not interested and one who's flirting with me."

"I'm sure you have, but you're wasting your time with me!"

Inuyasha leaned his head back against the wall and smiled. "I'll take my chances for a body like that." His eyes trained on the mirror.

Kagome's lovely, dark gaze narrowed and she glanced behind her. "Dammit!" She gasped, whipping the towel around her body. "I really hate you, Inuyasha."

He feigned surprise. "What?"

"You could've told me."

He pulled one hand from his pocket and pressed it against his chest. "And deprive myself?"

"Of course not." Losing her zeal for fighting, she dropped to the side of the bed. "Oh, how can they make us work together? We can't even be in the same room for two minutes without arguing."

His features softened at the tiny, lost tone in her words. He walked over and took a seat next to her on the bed. Turning to face her, he brought his hand to her face and cupped her chin in his palm. "Hey." He said, waiting for her eyes to meet his. "Our mothers must see potential in us or they wouldn't be asking us to do this."

"It just won't work."

"Shhh…" Inuyasha whispered, leaning closer. His lips brushed the hair near her temple.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into the pressure of his mouth against her skin. The sweet gesture felt so right, an insistent tingle emerged in the most intimate area of her body. "Inuyasha…" She whispered, a twinge of unease in her voice.

He trailed his lips down the side of her face, then stood. "Hurry up and get dressed." He ordered, forcing himself to be firm. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Inuyasha looked for the key to his mother's front door while Kagome stood next to him. As he pushed the thin key into the lock, his striking stare slid to Kagome's beautiful face. For a while, their eyes held. Kagome was the first to look away. The door opened and he escorted her inside with one hand pressed against the middle of her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, staring directly into her eyes. Concern was clear on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured him, though her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? Are you two out there?"

"Yeah!" They called in unison, following the sound of their mother's voices.

"Oh, the two of you came together!" Izayoi cried as she and Kozakura rushed across the foyer to hug their children.

When the two women pulled away from Inuyasha and Kagome, they couldn't help but notice how subdued the two seemed. Inuyasha was usually quiet and Kagome seemed a bit unsettled.

Kozakura slipped her arm around her daughter's waist as they all headed to the living room. "Kagome, you look so lovely tonight." She took in the ankle-length peach dress with spaghetti straps and empire waist.

"Thanks, mom." Kagome sighed as she placed an arm around her mother's shoulders and pulled her closer.

Izayoi smiled and looked up at Inuyasha. His gaze was unwavering as it followed every movement of Kagome's form. His mother patted his back and hugged him. "Aw, darling, you look handsome as well." She cooed, seeing the smile tug at his lips.

Inuyasha looked at his mother. "Thanks mother." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

"Does anybody want a drink?" Inuyasha asked when they stepped into the living room.

"Sure, if you're playing bartender." Kozakura retorted.

He raised his hand. "I got it covered. What'll it be?"

"I will have a chardonnay, darling." Izayoi called.

"Same for me." Kozakura replied.

Kagome was getting comfortable on the love seat. Izayoi and Kozakura watched as Inuyasha stepped from behind the bar and walked over to her. He brushed the back of his hand against Kagome's shoulder.

"Are you gonna have something to drink Kag?" He questioned softly when she looked up at him.

"A glass of wine, Riesling, if your mom has it." Her alluring dark gaze lingered on his face a bit longer than necessary.

"So, are you two ready to discuss the business and what's expected of you?" Kozakura asked when Inuyasha stepped back behind the bar.

"It's obvious this is a package deal. The two of you want the two of us."

"That is right." Izayoi confirmed, nodding. "How do you feel about that?" She posed the question to Kagome who had been rather quiet.

"Well." Kagome began, glancing back at Inuyasha. "We both want a chance to run the business. If we have to do it together, we'll give it our all."

Izayoi and Kozakura exchanged curt nods and moved to sit together on the long sofa. Between them were three manila folders.

"There are a few key deals that need your attention right away. Thank you darling." Izayoi said to Inuyasha when he handed her a glass of chardonnay.

Kozakura sat her drink on the coffee table. "These deals are in the last stages of negotiations. All that's needed now are the final go-aheads. Meetings will be abundant." She warned them, pushing the folders across the marble-topped table.

"The two of you should get together and discuss them." Izayoi advised, taking a sip of her drink.

Kagome took the files and placed them between herself and Inuyasha on the love seat.

Izayoi and Kozakura stood and headed to the white double doors at the rear of the room. "We can finish talking over dinner." Izayoi called as she and Kozakura headed to the dining room.

"When do you want to go over this stuff?" Inuyasha asked, picking up one of the folders and thumbing through the contents.

Kagome toyed with a lock of hair lying against her cheek. "I guess we should find out when the first meeting is."

He nodded, his brows drawn as he scanned a page in the folder. "Hmph, from the looks of it, we have a meeting in the morning."

"What?" She whispered, snatching the file out of his hands. "I don't believe it." She shook her head at him and smiled. "I guess we'll have to get together after dinner."

"My place or yours?" He asked, a fiendish smirk crossing his mouth.

She tossed her locks of ebony hair and stood. "The office."

Inuyasha nodded. Even he agreed it was probably the safest place.

* * *

"Mother are trying to baptize us by fire." Inuyasha accused playfully during dinner.

Izayoi and Kozakura laughed.

"It's the best way!" Kozakura assured him.

"Besides." Izayoi added. "We are confident you two can handle it. We would not entrust you with our life's work otherwise."

Kagome cleared her throat as she cut into the succulent white meat of the Cajun-styled Mahi. "Can we at least get an overview of the deals that are about to be closed?"

Kozakura set her fork aside. "The largest deal is the Yamoto account. A couple from Japan, brother and sister. They own a lovely hotel and they are interested in carrying a line of our products in their gift shop."

"What line?" Inuyasha asked, cracking the shell of a crab leg.

"Our Asian line." Izayoi replied. "The Yamoto's are interested in carrying them exclusively."

He nodded, dipping the crab meat in a bowl of butter sauce. "How do you two feel about it?"

Izayoi and Kozakura exchanged wide grins.

"Actually, it's the deal we're most excited about." Kozakura admitted. "Of course, the final yes would be given by the two of you. We've informed our clients and employees on the change of power. You can expect everyone's full cooperation."

Dinner passed very quickly. Inuyasha and Kagome had a lot of questions about the H.T Company and how it functioned. Of course, Izayoi and Kozakura were two savvy business women with a wealth of knowledge. By the time dinner had ended, Inuyasha and Kagome were fully informed on what was expected of them.

"Do you need to stop by your house for anything before we head to the office?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, his hand rested against the small of her back as they walked through the foyer.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't need anything." She assured him, smiling when he patted her back.

"So, what do you think?" Izayoi asked Kozakura as they stood beneath the beveled living room doorway and watched their children leave.

"This is most certainly going to work." Kozakura predicted, sending her friend a knowing look.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Let the scheming began! Alright the plan between Izayoi and Kozakura in getting Inuyasha and Kagome together is underway. And the next chapter is the first day on the job for these two. So until next time guys! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

BlueMoon Goddess: Hope the wait wasn't too long. But since it's the holiday weekend, I have time to update some chapters, including this one. Also I'm sure you guys already see the budding attraction between Inuyasha and Kagome, and it will only began to get stronger as the chapters go.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

"Man, when they told us you and Kagome were going to be working here, everybody went crazy. Working for a well-known chef and a dancer, who would've thought?"

"Well, I had some time in between opening my new restaurant." Inuyasha said. "And Kagome had some time as well before gearing up for her new showcase, so our schedules just seemed to work out."

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at Jerry Wilson, one of the night watchmen at the factory.

"We just hope we don't embarrass ourselves." Kagome told Jerry and the other guard, Thomas Gentry.

Thomas waved his hand. "Please! With your mother and Mrs. Takahashi backing you up, they'll help you out of any pinches you get into around here."

"Besides, everybody who works here loves to help out." Jerry assured them. "With you two, they'll be falling all over themselves to offer assistance."

Kagome laughed as she patted both men on the shoulder. "I don't know about all that, but you got me feeling a lot better."

"Anytime!" Jerry and Thomas replied in unison. They shook hands with Inuyasha and watched him follow Kagome to the elevators.

* * *

"Oh…my…" Kagome breathed, her eyes widening when she stepped past the double doors leading to the president's suite. "They've redecorated since I was here last. Look at this place!"

"I know." Inuyasha agreed, taking in the plush elegance of his mother and Kozakura's office.

The room was magnificent. It looked less like an office and more like a combination living room and dining room. In the far corner, there was a built-in bookshelf stocked with as many bestsellers as there were business manuals, newspapers and financial journals. Between the polished oak shelves was an impressive glass bar and a small white refrigerator, with a white-leather living room set sat before it. On the opposite side of the office were two glass desks that faced each other. On the wall next to them was a built-in black entertainment center trimmed in gold. A huge TV and stereo sat hefty stash of jazz and classical CDs on the other.

"Damn, when do they find time to work?" Inuyasha teased, inspecting the titles in the movie collection.

"I'll say." Kagome agreed, though both she and Inuyasha knew their mothers deserved the best.

Izayoi and Kozakura began H.T. Company right out of their homes. When their husbands left for work, the two of them spent hours designing everything from jewelry, clothing, and perfume. It was just a hobby, something to keep busy when they had free time on their hands. When a business fair came to the city one year, Izayoi and Kozakura took a chance and showed their ideas to a man seated at a bank booth. He thought the ideas were so great, he talked his bank into loaning them the cash to produce their products. Moreover, he educated them on the procedures for starting and running a successful business. The company flourished out of their homes, soon the need for even more space became necessary.

Kagome took a seat behind one of the desks and turned the dark, tanned swivel chair to the windows. "Inuyasha, remind me to thank Izayoi and my mom for my gorgeous new office."

Inuyasha, who was still kneeling in front of the movie case, looked up at her and frowned. "Your new office?"

"Mmhmm." She confirmed, enjoying the myriad city lights twinkling in the distance.

"I know you don't think all this is yours?" He queried, rising to his full height.

She was twisting her chair to and fro, basking in the success that surrounded her. The tone of his voice didn't affect her at all. "Until my mom and yours get back, it is."

"The hell it is!"

"What?" She replied, turning the chair around. She saw him standing behind the other desk, his fists braced on the glass top.

"There is no way you get to have all this, Kag." He coldly assured her.

Kagome's gaze widened. "You can't possibly want this office?

Inuyasha's long brows drew close. "Why the hell wouldn't I?" He barked, spreading his arms wide. "Look at this place."

"Yes, look at it." She prompted, standing behind the desk. "It's clearly a woman's office and since this isn't a permanent thing, there's no time for you to clutter it with your crap, especially your swords."

He closed his eyes as he struggled to control his temper. "That may be so, but I'm not about to give this place up to you."

She massaged her neck. "We'll just have to share it then."

"It worked for our mothers." Inuyasha retorted, taking a seat behind the opposite desk.

Heading to the bar, Kagome cast him a tired look over her shoulder. "Yea, but they _are_ friends."

His deep chuckle rose and he leaned back to prop his legs on the desk. "Ah Kag, I'll hate it when you leave."

"Ah Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere." She assured him, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Let's get to work shall we?" He advised, rising and moving away from the desk to grab the folders off the coffee table.

Kagome took a seat on the long sofa. "I thought you'd never ask."

Finally, the two of them settled down to work. They spent close to two hours reading files. Afterwards, they tossed questions and ideas back and forth. Not once did it occur to them that they were getting along so splendidly. Soon, they were sharing the sofa.

Kagome began to sing softly as she scanned the last file on her list. She didn't notice Inuyasha watching her. He had set his papers aside and was sitting with his elbow propped along the back of the sofa.

"That sounds pretty good." He whispered, gaze soft.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

He turned his attention back to his papers. "Would you sing for me sometimes?"

"Ha!" She bellowed. "Yeah right!"

"What's wrong?" He said, a murderous frown beginning to cloud his face.

She pushed her hair away from her face and pinned him with an amused glare. "Do you remember the last time I sang in front of you?"

He shifted his body on the sofa, grimacing at the sound the leather made. "I don't remember that."

She set her papers aside. "In junior high? Your parent's had that big party before we entered our first year of high school?"

"Oh yeah…yeah I remember now." He whispered, nodding his head. "That was something else."

Kagome's smile was far from humorous. "Yea, it was something all right. I got up to sing and all I could hear was you giggling and talking in the back."

"I did that?" He asked, feigning shock. He pressed one hand against his chest and his slanting, deep-set stare was mockingly innocent.

"You know you did that." She told him, her stare narrowing. "You were so loud, I heard you say I sounded like a man."

His full, rumbling laughter burst forth. He fell face-first onto the sofa, pounding his fist against the leather cushions. Kagome began to kick him with her foot.

"I'm sorry Kag!" He cried, almost breathless from laughter. "I was just a kid!"

She punished him with another shove from her foot. "That's no excuse!"

Inuyasha held his hands over his head to ward off the blows. "I was too young to appreciate your singing then."

She couldn't help it and her contagious laughter soon filled the office. "Good try, but I'm not falling for it." She moved to leave the sofa, but Inuyasha's hand closed over Kagome's ankle and he stopped her.

"I'm sorry alright. Honest. If you give me another chance I promise to be a better listener next time around."

Kagome drew her dress above her knees and knelt on the sofa. "You promise?"

"I promise." He instantly replied, his gaze unwavering.

Again, their eyes mirrored an emotion that made them forget about all the misunderstandings. It was as though the rest of the world faded away, leaving them alone…together. Inuyasha's fingers slid across the space separating them to trail her bare knee. Her lashes fluttered as a rush of sensation coursed through her from the simple caress. When his hand curled around her thigh to pull her close, Kagome's lips parted in anticipation of kissing him.

Papers resting beneath her knee crinkled when she moved closer. The sound intruded on the moment, forcing them back to reality. Inuyasha cleared his throat and pulled his fingers away from her leg. She pressed her hand against the nerves twisting in her stomach and moved off the sofa.

"I better get home." Kagome said, reaching for the stylish, wedge-heels sitting beneath the coffee table.

Inuyasha nodded, but said nothing. After she slipped into her shoes, they tidied the office and left.

* * *

"I hope your bathroom is okay." Inuyasha told Kagome, watching as she unlocked her front door.

She walked inside and headed right for the stairway. "I do too!" She called, sprinting up the carpeted steps. Thankfully the bathroom was in pristine condition and Kagome hugged herself. "I'm going to take that bath I missed out on."

"You sure you got time?" Inuyasha asked when she walked back into the living room. "You should be trying to get all the rest you can."

Kagome sent him a knowing look as she walked over to him. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be in top shape for our meeting. Don't worry." She added, pressing her palms against his chest. The solid, muscles forced a gasp past her lips. Sometimes, she forgot just how strong he was. "Good night Inuyasha." She whispered quickly, hoping to hide her embarrassment.

He didn't tease, but a knowing smile tugged at the curve of his lips. "I'll see you in the morning." He promised, heading toward the front of the condo.

Kagome followed him to the door. When he was gone, she let her head fall against the polished maple door. "I can't fall for him. Please don't let me." She felt more attracted to the hanyou in that moment than in all the years she had known him.

Still, aside from the fact that she felt desperately attracted to him, she steeled herself against letting things go further. It could never work. A fling was out of the question and anything more serious wouldn't be fruitful, literally.

Several years ago, she discovered she was unable to have children. Though she tried not to let it make her feel like less of a woman, it was still something she was ashamed of. She survived the anguish of that by reminding herself that she'd not be partly responsible for bringing a child into a world where things changed so rapidly.

Clearing her throat suddenly, she dismissed the upsetting thoughts on her situation and focused her thoughts elsewhere. Inuyasha had crafted a well-known, respected image. Part of that image had a lot to do with the way he felt about children. Kids who otherwise wouldn't stand a chance with society, could look to a man like him for advice and consideration. His work with less fortunate or at-risk youth and hanyou's had gained national and, in some cases, international attention. It wasn't for show, even she could admit that. Inuyasha truly dedicated himself to standing up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves.

A fool could see that he would want children of his own. He deserved to be with a woman who could give him that. She just knew that woman could never be her.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well another chapter done! And like I said the attraction is getting hotter by the minute. But of course there is someone who has to deny it and they have their reasons for it too. I hope to have the next chapter within a few weeks so, until then guys! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys, I hope the wait wasn't too long. I should be doing other things but hey, I'm a big procrastinator and I always pull through in the end. Anyway, this chapter starts with Inuyasha and Kagome on their first day at their mother's company. So sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

Kagome felt more like herself when she arrived at the office early the next morning. She appeared cool, sexy and confident in the stylish, white blouse and dark blue pants slacks she had chosen for the day. The H.T. Company was alive with conversation concerning the arrival of the two idols. It took Kagome quite a while to make it to the top floor, with everyone wanting a moment to speak with her. She felt even more confident about working there after seeing all the support and smiling faces of the employees.

"Hi Sayu!" Kagome called, waving as she gave the tall lovely woman a bright smile.

Sayu Wilson, an executive assistant to both Kozakura and Izayoi, waved back. "Kagome, I'm so glad to see you!" She cried as she stepped from around the desk.

Kagome pulled the woman into a tight embrace. "How have you been?"

"Just fine." Sayu confirmed, her round face practically glowing with excitement. "I guess I don't have to ask you that." She stepped back to take a better look at Kagome. "You look amazing!"

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. "You should get paid extra just for the way you compliment!"

"Thank you. I'll make a note of that."

"So, how have you been really?" Kagome asked again.

Sayu shrugged. "Working."

Kagome appeared to be shocked. "Working? What about romancing?"

"Romancing?" Sayu replied, her hazel-green eyes widening. "Oh please, it's slim pickings around here!"

Kagome tapped one finger to her chin and frowned. "I don't know about that. I saw some pretty nice specimens when I walked in this morning."

Sayu smiled as well. "Well, so did I this morning when Inuyasha Takahashi walked in."

Kagome rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "Oh please, don't tell me they're falling all over him already."

Sayu stepped forward and brushed her hand against Kagome's arm. "You didn't know? I think every woman in this place has made an effort to get on this floor for some reason just to get a glimpse of the man."

"Mmm…" Kagome gestured, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "They sound very happy to have him here."

"Humph, we are." Sayu assured her. "Come on, let me give you the tour and get you reacquainted with this place."

"So I understand you and Inuyasha are sharing the office?" Sayu remarked as she and Kagome entered the break room, their last stop on the tour.

"Unfortunately that's true." Kagome sighed, peeking inside the tall, chrome refrigerator.

Sayu folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the paneled countertop. "I know a lot of people who would gladly trade places with you."

"They can have it."

"Mmm-hmm, put it in writing."

The two of them burst into laughter. Then Sayu patted Kagome's shoulder and headed for the door. "I better get back to me desk. I'll talk to you later Kagome."

"All right!" Kagome called, inspecting the cabinets. "I'll be out after I make a cup of tea." She said, choosing a box of flavored herbal blends. She reached for a pot of hot water and filled a black mug.

"Is that Kagome Higurashi I see?"

Kagome turned to the doorway and screamed. "Lee Aoyama, I didn't know you still worked here!" She cried, holding her arms out to the tall, brown-haired man who approached her.

Lee pulled her against him and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You know I can't leave those two beautiful women!"

Kagome laughed. "You mean they won't let you leave."

His deep laughter filled the room. "Same difference. So, how long are you and Inuyasha going to be working here?" He asked, his warm, dark-brown gaze questioning.

She shrugged. "We're not sure. It's up to our moms."

He chuckled. "Well, you and I need to have lunch or something before you leave."

"Hey, we should do it today. I really don't know what the rest of my schedule will be like."

Lee checked his watch. "I'm free around one."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Sounds good to me. Come by the office and we'll head out."

Lee leaned forward and kissed her cheek again. "I'll see you then." He whispered before heading out of the room.

Kagome collected her things and headed out a few minutes behind Lee. The president's office was located around the corner at the end of a long corridor. When she stood outside the double polished oak doors, she took a deep breath and headed inside.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She greeted in an airy voice.

He looked up from the folder he had been studying. His eyes narrowed as they raked over her gorgeous figure in the flattering outfit she wore. A long whistle flew past his lips, followed by a deep chuckle, when Kagome twirled around for him.

"Very nice." He complimented, reclining in the large black suede chair he had requested.

Kagome set her briefcase and mug on the desk and nodded. "You too." She took in the black suit he wore with a red silk vest beneath and matching tie.

"I appreciate it." Inuyasha replied, his eyes still sweeping her body with heated strokes.

"I'm glad we didn't have to argue about the desks." She conceded, taking a seat.

His brows rose as he turned his attention back to the files he'd been studying. "If I remember correctly." He began. "I never really lost my temper about the whole thing. It's you who always has an angry word for everything."

"Me?" She breathed. "You lying, dirty dog. You almost ripped my head off when I mentioned having this office to myself."

He leaned back in the chair and propped his legs on top of the desk. "I don't think so." He argued thoughtfully, scratching the line of his brow.

"Oooh, you make me so mad!" She clenched and unclenched her fists. Her blue pumps tapped the carpet methodically.

Inuyasha pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. He let her stew for a moment before making another comment. "You know Kag, if you need me to handle the meeting, I can."

She shook her head, "Why would I need or want you to handle the meeting?"

"Well, you still seem to be on edge from last night." He told her, pretending to be engrossed with the contents of the folder he held. "I'm a lot calmer, so I'll probably make a better impression with the Yamoto's and—"

"Forget it Inuyasha." Kagome snapped, standing behind her desk. "If you think I'm going to let you handle everything and look like Prince Charming for our moms, you got another thing coming."

Just then, the buzzer sounded.

"Yes Sayu?" Inuyasha called into the intercom as he watched Kagome standing before him with her fists braced on the desk.

"Inuyasha, Tatsuo and Edda Yamoto are here for your meeting."

"Thanks Sayu, we'll be right out." He replied, standing behind his desk as well. "So…are you ready?" He asked Kagome, his brows rising in challenge.

Kagome grabbed her portfolio and walked around the desk. "I pray we get through this meeting without a scuffle."

He laughed and offered her his hand. He smiled when she accepted it.

"Let's do this."

A couple waited in the quiet, cozy lobby outside the president's suite. They stood when Inuyasha and Kagome walked out to meet them.

Sayu had just arrived with a tray of coffee and smiled when she saw everyone. "Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi, this is Tatsuo and Edda Yamoto of the Yamoto Hotel located in Japan."

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped forward to shake hands with the couple. Meanwhile, Sayu poured four cups of coffee and headed into the office.

"Your mothers told us they had beautiful children, but they didn't tell us how beautiful." Edda remarked, her blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Thank you." Inuyasha and Kagome replied in union.

"We hope you're as interested in our proposal as your mothers are." Tatsuo stated, his expression clearly questioning.

Kagome stepped forward and placed her hand in the crook of the handsome, older man's arm. "Our mother's gave us plenty of information regarding your proposal. We assure you we're very interested."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement before smiling down at Edda. "Shall we?" He asked, waving one hand toward the office.

* * *

"This coffee is delicious!" Kagome exclaimed later when they were all seated in the office.

Edda practically beamed. "Thank you, Kagome. It's a blend we serve in our hotel."

"Well if the coffee's this good, I can imagine what the food tastes like." Inuyasha said, placing his cup on the coffee table.

"It used to be served in the gourmet coffee shops until we convinced the owner of the recipe to let us serve it exclusively." Tatsuo informed them.

Kagome's eyes widened. "And they gave it to you?"

Tatsuo shrugged. "For the right price."

"But," Edda interjected with one raised finger. "He was happy to do so, since he has a lifetime pass to the hotel."

Everyone laughed and nodded at the woman's reasoning.

"Sounds like a fair trade." Inuyasha said.

Tatsuo shook his head. "I don't know about that. Do you know how many new visitors we've had since we brought this coffee in? The revenue in our little café has more than tripled."

"Because of this coffee?" Kagome asked, taking another sip of the delicious brew.

"Initially." Edda replied. "They come for coffee and wind up ordering everything else on the menu."

Inuyasha grinned and propped his elbow along the arm of the high-backed leather chair he occupied. "And now the two of you want to add our products to the list?"

Edda nodded, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha's. "We met your mothers two years ago at an entrepreneur's convention in Hawaii. I was so taken by the collection of products they had on display, I stopped to talk to them."

"At first we proposed showing their products around our lobby." Tatsuo informed them, pouring himself another cup of coffee. "Just for decoration. But Izayoi and Kozakura suggested selling them in our gift shop."

Kagome, who was seated opposite Inuyasha in the other white armchair, chuckled. "That's our moms, always thinking about the sale."

"Well it's good they did." Tatsuo replied. "We took a shipment of fifty products with us to the hotel. They sold out in less than a week."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged impressed looks across the coffee table.

"Well, Tatsuo." Inuyasha began, clearing his throat as he leaned forward. "Kagome and I have gone over the numbers one-on-one and with our mothers. We're very impressed with everything we've seen."

"Does that mean you're ready to start with the full-scale production?" Edda asked, leaning back against the leather sofa.

"We're more than ready." Kagome assured her.

Edda clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Oh that's wonderful! We can't wait to get started working with the two of you!" She said this to both of them. "I think you and Kagome should come visit us at the hotel."

"That sounds great, Edda. I think we could arrange something."

"Well I do hope so. The two of you should really come down to see first-hand how and where the products will be displayed." She told him.

"Actually." Kagome started, glancing up when she heard Edda's offer for them to visit the hotel. "Tatsuo was telling me ideas on how to present them. We think it would be good for them to add new products to the line. We think it would be good for new items to be listed as a coming out line in addiction to this collection. What do you think?"

"I think that's wonderful. My husband has great ideas as always." Edda commented.

The duration of the meeting was quite productive. Edda and Tatsuo were pleased and excited by the new venture. An hour later, Inuyasha and Kagome were escorting them to the elevators.

"We did it!" Kagome cried the moment they were back behind the closed doors of the office.

"One down, two to go!" Inuyasha replied, referring to the other deals they had to close.

The two of them were so excited and relieved after the success of the important meeting they pulled each other close and hugged. Kagome slid her arms around Inuyasha's neck as his encircled her waist. The rush of sensation the closeness provided was completely unexpected. The seemingly innocent hug only lasted a few seconds.

"You know…" Inuyasha cleared his throat as he headed to his desk. "We should go out and celebrate." He suggested, trying to dispel some of the tension that filled the room.

Kagome thought she should refuse. Of course, she wasn't quite ready to let go of the joyous moment either. "We'll go out after work.

They both got right back to work after the meeting. They hadn't realized it was time for lunch until Kagome's stomach growled, signaling its approach.

Inuyasha couldn't stifle his laughter.

Kagome sucked her teeth at the deep, rumbling sound.

"Do you want to order in or go out?" He asked, once he had calmed himself.

She was about to reply when a knock sounded on the door. "Um, I've already made plans." She told him, moving from behind the desk.

He tapped the pen he held against the glass top of the desk and watched her bounce across the room. When she opened the door to Lee Aoyama, the pen ceased tapping.

"Hey Lee, you ready" Kagome asked, pulling the man inside the room. "Inuyasha you know Lee Aoyama right?" She asked, walking back to the desk to retrieve her purse.

Inuyasha stood and shook hands with him. "Yo." He said coolly enough, though his temper was raging.

"I'll be back soon!" Kagome called, missing the stony look on Inuyasha's gorgeous face.

When the door closed behind them, Inuyasha glanced down at his hand. The pen he held had been crushed to pieces. Laughing softly, he sat behind the desk and brushed the remnants of the pen into the wastebasket. As the shards of broken pen sprinkled into the wooden bucket, he shook his head.

"Why are you suddenly so upset about her going out with another guy?" He asked himself. Of course, it didn't take long for him to find an answer. He had never been around Kagome enough for it to bother him. He was glad, because he didn't like it.

* * *

"I'll try to get down there in a few weeks."

"Inuyasha will you relax? This place could probably run itself."

"I'd like to see that." Inuyasha replied, laughing as he spoke with the manager of his restaurant."

"I have the place running smooth as butter." The manger assured him. "You just have fun in New York playing with your beauty products and other feminine things."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, I see right now. I need to make a run down there to kick your ass."

"Bring it on man." The manger goaded. "Just because you're a hanyou doesn't mean I won't win."

"Feh, you'll be dead in under a minute I took you seriously." Inuyasha chuckled.

The office door opened just then and Kagome stepped inside. The easy mood Inuyasha enjoyed vanished as his cool, light stare turned hard. "Um, Simon, I'll call you back later, all right?" Inuyasha said, not waiting for a response before he set the phone down. "I wish you'd told me how long you planned to be gone." He snapped.

The edge in his voice was clear and Kagome was surprised by the attitude. "I'm sorry." She slowly replied, putting her purse in the bottom desk drawer. "We had a lot of catching up to do."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, running one hand through his long silver strands.

"Besides." She sighed, taking a seat behind her desk. "The Yamoto meeting was the only one we had today."

He slammed his fist to his desk and stood. "That's not the point! We got a lot more to take care of, or didn't you realize that?"

Kagome's eyes were wide with confusion. "I didn't know you needed me to stay through lunch." She softly replied. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." He ordered, jerking into his suit coat.

She cleared her throat and attempted to concentrate on the files lying on her desk. Her hands were shaking so badly, she couldn't focus.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of his booming voice and nodded. "Yeah." She assured him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha nodded, his penetrating eyes shooting her a loathsome look. The office door closed with a vicious slam. She watched the door several minutes after he left. She realized he was holding her breath and rested her head against the desk.

"He was right." She thought out loud. He had never really lost his temper with her. She had never seen him act that way before and she hoped she never would again.

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with him mom. I never saw him so angry."

Kozakura smiled as she listened to her daughter on the phone later that day. "And he just started acting this way when you got back from lunch?"

"Yes!" Kagome cried, still on edge from the earlier scene. "He seemed fine when Lee and I left for lunch."

"You and Lee?"

"Yeah. Lee Aoyama."

"I know who Lee is Kagome. Inuyasha knew the two of you had a lunch date?" Kozakura asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied. It never occurred to her that he could've been upset by her going out with another man.

Kozakura sighed, shaking her head at how clueless her daughter was. "Well, Kagome, I don't know what to tell you." She said, deciding to offer a listening ear and nothing more.

Just then the door opened and Kagome saw Inuyasha. "Mom, he's back, I gotta go." She whispered, hanging up. Kagome watched him drop his keys to the bar and pour himself a glass of juice. "Our moms said 'hi.'" She told him as he headed to his desk.

Inuyasha's low chuckle filtered through the room. "How are they?" He asked.

"In Florida and having fun."

"Well, they sure as hell didn't waste any time." He noted, walking around Kagome's desk and leaning against the edge.

"I guess they knew the company would be in good hands."

Inuyasha swallowed his juice, before setting the glass aside. The humor in his entrancing, golden stare faded to a more serious look. "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier."

Kagome shook her head, a few loose strands slapping her cheeks. "No, I really should've given you some idea about when I'd be back. I should've told you about my plans earlier. It was very irresponsible."

He tapped his fingers against his chin and smiled. "I can't believe I'm hearing you apologize."

"Well enjoy it, because it won't happen often."

"I realize that." He said, leaning down to bring his handsome face close. "I'm sorry anyway." He whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

He pressed a quick kiss to her mouth and Kagome gasped, her lips parting instantly. A low growl rumbled in his throat and his tongue slipped inside the dark cavern of her mouth. Kagome whimpered as the slow, rhythmic thrusts of his tongue deepened. Her hands reached up to cover his where they cupped her face. She returned the possessive kiss eagerly as though she were starved for his kiss.

Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled away as though he was shocked by what had just happened. "Are you ready to get dinner?" He asked, moving away from her desk.

It took her a moment to move from the edge of her seat. "I, um, I have my car, so I'll…just meet you at Green Cove."

"See you there." He called over his shoulder.

Kagome pressed her fingers against her lips and watched the door close behind him.

"I can't fall for him. But I'm not doing a very good job of resisting." She had been telling herself since she left work. As she parked her car at Green Cove, a small sports bar not far from the office, she began to chant the phrase. She checked her reflection in the rearview mirror. Clearing her throat, she made a silent decision to try harder to resist Inuyasha Takahashi.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was inside the restaurant ordering himself to do the same thing. He told himself he couldn't afford to let Kagome into his heart any more than she already was. He tossed back the rest of his beer and looked up just in time to see her walk into the dining room. He shook his head slowly and asked what it was about her. Sure she was the most amazing dancer he had ever seen, she was smart, lovely and strong-willed. But she was just too quick-tempered and nerve-racking for him. At least, that's what he told everyone. The truth was he enjoyed bickering with her, mainly because it was usually all on her side. He knew if they started on a serious relationship, the one-sided bickering could easily turn into something more intense. Sooner or later, they would have shouting matches about her and how her job was upsetting the relationship or vice versa. It would be too much and he would probably lose her all together. There was no way he could allow that to happen. So it was best to keep things the way they were.

Kagome stopped by the bar and ordered a drink before making her way through the dining room. "Hey Inuyasha." She whispered, taking a seat at the secluded round table.

Inuyasha tilted his head back in greeting and watched her get situated. She took in the quiet atmosphere of the practically empty restaurant.

He looked around the dining room as well. "I took a chance it'd be quiet around this time."

She only smiled and turned her attention to her drink. She didn't know what they should've been discussing, the deal or the kiss. Luckily, the waitress arrived with her drink and to take their orders.

"Let me have another Killian's larger and the steak, well-done. A big baked potato with cheese, sour cream and heavy butter, two rolls and a large tossed salad."

The waitress smiled at him, nodding at his requests.

"I'll just have a glass of water and the chicken fettuccine with a lot of bread and salad."

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi, I'll put these in now." The waitress replied, leaving the two alone.

The two of them retreated back to their awkward silence. Luckily, the food arrived quickly to replace it with them eating.

"I think we need to lay down some ground rules." Inuyasha announced after they had been eating for a while.

Kagome wiped her hands and sent him a cool look across the table. "Ground rules for what?"

"For the office. We got some issues that need to be addressed before we continue this…partnership."

She took a sip of her water and frowned. "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you having lunch with Lee Aoyama."

She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I thought we had finished this conversation."

His brows drew close as he glared at her. "I don't think we should have dates with the employees."

Her gasp sounded loud in the quiet dining room. "What kind of stupid ground rule is that?"

"I think it's an important one."

"Please!"

"Excuse me?"

"Inuyasha cut the bull. You're only making this rule because I beat you to the punch."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kagome's glare faded into a cool stare and she smiled. "You're only making this rule because my lunch date with Lee cut into whatever business you wanted to discuss with me and you're still angry about it. If it was the other way around, you'd expect me to accept it, no questions asked."

"I hoped we'd be able to agree on this."

"Oh, we can." She assured him, pushing her plate aside. Standing, she pointed a finger in his direction. "Let me tell you this…if I see or even hear about you dating anyone in that office, you'll regret the day you ever came to me with this crap."

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat. "I tell ya Kag, you're a hard one to figure out. I thought you'd like the idea of not having to see me with other women."

Kagome stood straight and planted one hand on her hip. "Why would I give a damn about who you see?"

Instead of responding, he just watched her. His enticing stare raked her body suggestively. It was impossible to mistake the meaning in that gaze.

Her lashes fluttered slightly as images of the kiss they'd shared less than three hours ago came to mind. Shaking her head, she snatched her bag out of the empty seat.

"I can't believe I was starting to soften towards you." When he shivered, pretending to be disgusted by the idea, she pursed her lips and stormed away from the table.

"Kag, don't forget our breakfast meeting in the morning!" He called, humor etched on his face as he watched her leave the restaurant. When she was gone, his smug smile disappeared and he heaved a deep sigh. Things were back to normal.

* * *

"Cocky, arrogant son of a bitch! I can't believe I actually kissed him, ugggh!" Kagome walked through her front door, cursing Inuyasha to the highest. She called him every name she could think of while jerking out of the clothes she had worn that day. She was positive he would drive her crazy if she had to be around him any longer than necessary.

"Wait a minute…" She whispered, her full lips curving into a wicked smile. "Maybe I can fix that." She said, reaching for the phone on the end table.

"Hello, you've reached the desk of Sayu Wilson, executive assistant to Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi. Please leave a detailed message and I will return your call."

"Sayu, this is Kagome. Inuyasha and I decided it would be best if only one of us used the big office. He wants you to have his things moved out during our breakfast meeting in the morning. Put him in a vacant office on the same floor. If you have any questions give me a call, thanks."

Shivering with delight and excitement, she set her phone down. Then she curled up on her sofa. "Ground rules huh? Well we'll see how you like this, number twenty-eight."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Let the game start between these two! Both are trying to fight their attraction to each other and we'll see how begins to falter. Though it looks like Inuyasha is more willing to break down Kagome's defenses down, so we'll see how it goes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome met with their marketing department. The group was in the midst of discussing plans for the Japan line. The large round table they sat around was filled with plates of fluffy pancakes, muffins and various omelets and fruits.

Inuyasha and Kagome conducted the breakfast meeting with the skill of seasoned business people. No one would have ever known they'd had such an awful evening the night before. A ringing cell phone caught everyone's ear at the table and they all went to check their purses and briefcases.

"I left mine in the car." Kagome announced, glancing at Inuyasha.

"It's mine." He said, settling the iPhone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey Inuyasha, its Sayu."

"Hey, what's going on?"

Sayu sighed heavily on the phone. "Well, I've been trying to get in touch with Kagome all morning."

He frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Well, not really. I guess I should be talking to you anyway."

"What is it?" He asked again.

"It's about moving your stuff."

His light stare immediately shifted toward Kagome. He leaned back in his chair and gnawed the inside of his jaw. "Is that right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you during your meeting." Sayu said.

"That's okay, hold on a minute." He told her as he pushed his chair away from the table. "I'm gonna take this out in the lobby." He announced before heading out of the room. "All right Sayu, what's the problem?"

"Well, Kagome told me you wanted your things moved out of the president's suite. I've got two offices available but I don't know which one you prefer."

He pushed one hand into his pocket and frowned. "What do you have?"

"I've got one right down the hall and one on the other side."

He hesitated to respond as a new idea formed in his mind. "Sayu, Kagome was obviously mistaken. She's the one who decided to have her things moved. She was just talking about having that office down the hall."

"Oh." Sayu said, quite surprised. "Well, I'm glad I called you before anything was moved."

"So am I." He replied, pretending to sound relieved.

"I'll have everything moved to Kagome's new office by the time the two of you get back from your meeting."

"Great. Thanks Sayu."

"No problem."

Inuyasha ran one hand through his silver hair and shut off the phone. "Nice try Kag." He whispered.

"Everything okay?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha took his seat next to her.

He smiled, taking in the wide, innocent gaze. "Yeah, I've just got a lot to handle when I get back to the office." He explained, his eyes settling to her full breasts straining against the green, spaghetti-strapped top she wore.

Kagome nodded and turned back to the table. "So do I, that office is gonna look like a whirlwind hit it."

"I don't think anything could make that office look bad." He bragged, brushing a crumb from the crease of his rust-colored slacks. "Have any of you had the chance to see the president's suite?" He asked their breakfast companions.

"Several times. The last time I saw it, I couldn't believe how gorgeous it was." One executive recalled, smoothing a hand over her short hair.

"Well I love it." Inuyasha raved. "You don't mind coming to work in a place like that."

A faint yet genuine smile played around Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha was far more overjoyed than usual and she relished it. Suddenly she began to laugh and everyone stared at her. "Sorry, "I'm sorry." She gasped. "I'm just happy our moms entrusted us with the company."

"And that plush office, right?" Inuyasha added, a knowing look on his face.

Her lashes fluttered closed as she nodded. "Oh yes."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had taken separate cars to the breakfast meeting. Still, they arrived at the office within minutes of each other. Inuyasha managed to get inside and race to the president's office before she walked through the door.

"Nooo!" She moaned when she stepped into the posh suite to find Inuyasha lounging behind his desk. Her desk, files and other essentials were gone. "What happened here?"

He moved out of his seat and rushed toward her with his arms outstretched. "Ah Kag, you always surprise me!" He said, pulling her against him for a tight hug. "I had no idea you were giving me the big office!" He bellowed, planting a loud kiss to her cheek. He laughed when she pulled away and wiped the kiss from her cheek.

"I can't believe this!" She whispered in a fierce tone, dropping the leather bag she carried. Her fingers shook madly as she ran them through her ebony hair.

"I know. Looks good doesn't it?" He asked as he strode around the office like a king surveying his castle. "I think I'll put my sword collection here." He declared, waving toward the spot where her desk had been.

"How did this happen?" Kagome asked as though she were speaking to herself. "I was very specific."

"Specific about what?" He asked, smirking a little as he leaned back against the bar.

She raised her hand, pleading for silence.

Inuyasha pushed himself from the bar and closed the short distance between them, standing behind her. "You know, if you hadn't left your phone in the car, all this wouldn't be mine."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked as she whirled around to face him.

Inuyasha walked away and took a seat on top of his desk. "Sayu called during the meeting." He announced, seeing the light of realization dawn in her dark eyes. "She had two free offices and wanted to know which one _I_ preferred."

Kagome was so angry she couldn't speak. Her hands clenched into tight fists as she imagined herself smashing them into Inuyasha's smiling face. "You sneaky bastard." She whispered.

"Me?" He cried, pressing one hand against the front of his shirt. "I didn't try to have you thrown out of here while you were away."

"What the hell do you call this?" She rebutted, spreading her arms.

Inuyasha moved off the desk. "Payback."

"I hate you." She stormed, stomping to the office door. "But I promise you this." She warned, grabbing her bag off the sofa and pointing it in his direction. "You won't have the last laugh."

Of course, his roaring laughter followed her down the hall.

* * *

A soft tune filled the small, cozy corner office as Kagome stood in the center of the room later that evening. She had just hung the last painting and was admiring the door. Surprisingly, she found that she loved her new surroundings. That was more than evident to Inuyasha when he stepped into the room. Stepping just inside the door, he watched as she surveyed the office. Pure male desire radiated from his incredible gaze as he appraised the outline of her long legs and full bottom beneath the snug-fitting pants she wore.

She turned just then and saw him standing in the doorway. "Come on in Inuyasha." She urged.

Surprised by the polite invitation, he looked around for any sudden dangers awaiting him. Kagome noticed his actions and propped one hand on her hip. "Will you come on?"

With a cool grin on his face, Inuyasha walked further inside the office. He took in the off-white walls, the small couch and matching cushioned armchairs that were mauve, lavender and cream in color. Tall, healthy green plants stood in every corner. The coffee table was finished in the same rich maple as the desk and frames of the pictures decorating the room.

"You seem to be settling in just fine…or is it an act?" He queried, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa.

She laughed, stepping behind the desk to get started on arranging her file cabinet. "It's no act."

"Ah." He sighed, tilting his head back. "It won't last."

"If you say so." She sang. She refused to let him goad her into another argument.

"Don't hold your breath waiting on me to return your half of the office." He advised.

She uttered a tired sigh and didn't pull her eyes off the folder she held. "I hadn't planned to."

His brows rose. He was more than a little impressed by the way she handled the defeat. Unfortunately, he knew Kagome too well to believe she would just let things go without some form of retaliation.

A faint knock sounded on the office door and Inuyasha and Kagome looked up. A short, fair-complexioned woman with shoulder-length auburn-tinted hair, stood just inside the room.

"Are you ready?" The woman asked, her hazel eyes locked on Inuyasha.

"I'll be out in a minute, Bea. Go on and get the elevator." He suggested, returning the woman's smile and watching her leave.

Kagome was standing behind her desk, both hands propped on her hips. She too had her eyes locked on him, waiting for him to explain who the woman was. When he simply turned to her and smiled, her expression turned murderous.

"What?" He asked, laughter tinging his voice.

"Your date?" Kagome replied, keeping her words cool and light.

He shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. "I figured since I got the better office, you should have the better assistant. I'm thinking of hiring Bea. I'll decide during dinner."

"I see." She retorted, a little bounce in her step as she moved from behind the desk. "I suppose sleeping with you would be the prerequisite for employment?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, a short laugh escaping his lips. "I see you're upset."

"You're damned right I'm upset! I can't believe you jumped down my throat for having lunch with Lee when you're going out for a night on the town with your would-be assistant."

He watched as she turned her back on him. Then slowly headed across the room until he was standing behind her. One hand curled around her upper arm and he pressed his lips against her ear. "I guess this makes us even then." He whispered, then released her arm and walked out of the room.

* * *

During the next few weeks, Inuyasha and Kagome grew more settled in their roles as co-CEO's. Though they were very effective and professional during business meetings and dinners, they spoke no other words to each other. Of course that didn't stop Kagome from observing Inuyasha's new assistant. The woman had such a bright, bubbly personality, it was hard not to like her. Still, it was obvious she had been hired because of her looks.

"Where is she?" Kagome whispered, peeking into the empty break room. She had searched everywhere for Sayu this afternoon, with no luck finding her. Kagome had been trying to locate a file that had seemed to disappear into thin air. She was sure Sayu could locate it in no time.

"Jo, have you seen Sayu?" Kagome asked the tall woman heading toward her.

"When we got back from lunch, Inuyasha asked if she'd take a letter for him. She may still be in there."

Kagome bit her lip to keep from exploding. "Thanks Jo." She whispered, smiling as the woman walked away. Steaming, she stormed all the way to the president's suite.

* * *

Inuyasha squeezed Sayu's shoulder on his way to the bar. "Thanks for helping me out with that."

Sayu made a few more notes before standing. "No problem. I'll just get these typed up and bring them back for you to sign."

"Thank again Sayu, I―"

"Why the hell do you have Sayu taking letters for you?"

Sayu gasped and Inuyasha turned away from the refrigerator to stare at Kagome who stormed into the room.

"Oh boy." Sayu whispered, turning to collect her things from the desk.

Kagome took several deep breaths, hoping to calm herself. Meanwhile, Inuyasha watched her in disbelief. Things between them the last couple of weeks had been rather tense. Still, they'd managed to keep their personal dislikes outside of business.

"Well, Kagome." Inuyasha began, clearing his throat softly. "Bea didn't work out too well."

"Yea, what happened? She wasn't good enough in bed?"

"Kagome!" Sayu gasped, her eyes wide in shock.

Inuyasha raised his hand. "Don't worry about it Sayu. I'm used to her witchy attitude."

"Witchy!"

"That's what I said. Anyway, I'm sorry for asking Sayu to take a few letters for me. I didn't realize you had already put your brand on her."

"I haven't…put my brand on her." Kagome replied through clenched teeth. "I didn't mean it that way."

Smiling, Sayu gathered her things and headed for the door. "It's okay Kagome." She whispered, patting her arm. "Inuyasha, I'll be back with this."

"Thanks Sayu."

The moment the door closed behind her, Kagome turned to leave as well.

"Hold it."

"Inuyasha, I don't feel like this right now."

"I don't give a shit what you feel like right now." He said, and finished his preparation of vodka and cranberry. "Where the fuck do you get off storming into my office like this?"

She took a deep breath, her eyes cast to the floor. "I was looking for Sayu."

He took a few steps closer. Soon he was practically towering over her. "Wrong." His tone grated, his voice sounding raspier than usual. "You already knew where she was. You just didn't like the fact that she was helping me."

Suddenly overwhelmed by aggravation and frustration, Kagome raised her hands in defeat. "Think whatever you want Inuyasha, I'm going home." She said, leaving the office door open once she stepped through it.

* * *

Later that evening, Kagome lounged in the beautiful sunken living room of her Manhattan penthouse apartment. The dark, warm colors of the room, combined with soothing jazz and a bottle of Merlot set the stage for relaxation. As the sensual wail of the saxophones melody drifted through the speakers, she thought about her day. Her performance in Inuyasha's office replayed through her mind for the tenth time since she'd gotten home. She could've kicked herself for overreacting the way she had.

Of course, it wasn't just him having Sayu take a letter for him. The past few weeks had been murder on her nerves. It was next to impossible being at ease and business-like while he flaunted his cute, but inadequate secretary. She had tried to keep her emotions in check but obviously she hadn't done that very well. Now, all she wanted to do was to hide in the sanctuary of her home. She didn't care if she ever saw the inside of the H.T. Company again.

Just then the melodic chime of the doorbell sounded. Kagome shook her head, having no desire for company. When the unexpected visitor practically leaned on the doorbell, she groaned and pushed herself off the sofa. Standing on her tiptoes, she looked through the peephole and grimaced at the sight of Inuyasha's handsome face.

Very slowly, she eased away from the door. She stood practically rooted to the spot, hoping he would give up and leave.

"Come on Kag, open up." He called, choosing to knock instead of ringing the bell.

Still, she wouldn't respond. She stood there rubbing her hands over her bare arms. When he knocked again, more force was added. The heavy door actually rattled against the hinges. Kagome walked away and leaned against the wall. Her dark eyes were wide as she stared unblinkingly at the door.

"Open up or I'll break it down." Inuyasha promised.

The tone in his words assured her he wasn't kidding. She hesitated, only a moment before moving to the door. When she opened the door, he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Will you shut up before you wake my neighbors?" She ordered, using her temper for defense.

The expression on his face matched his mood perfectly. "I prefer talking inside anyway." He replied, pushing himself off the paneled walls.

Before she could say another word, Inuyasha had taken her wrist. He led her back into the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Stop!" She ordered, straining against him.

"I want to know why you went off that way at work." He demanded.

Kagome was stubborn. "Let me go!" She raged, her silky locks flying across her face. Tiring of her lack of cooperation, he uttered a disgusted sigh and pulled Kagome across his shoulder and carried her down the short hallway to the sunken living room.

"Put me down! Dammit Inuyasha!" She bellowed, trying to kick him. Of course, he held her fast, until depositing her on the sofa.

Frowning, he brought his face close to hers. His claw rested inches away from her nose as he pointed. "You acted like a spoiled little brat today in that office."

"I'm getting sick of you throwing me across your shoulder like some caveman."

"Shut up!" He ordered, his hand curling around the delicate straps of her blue cotton nightie. He ordered himself not to smile when Kagome gasped. "Now, I'm sick of this." He whispered, forcing a harsh tone to his words. "That bullshit today was uncalled for and you know it. I knew Sayu could get those letters out for me in no time. They were important and I wanted it done right."

She could certainly understand that. She couldn't count the times she had silently given thanks that Sayu was so proficient and competent. "I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.

"What?" He replied, pretending not to have heard her.

She cleared her throat and forced her eyes to his. "I'm sorry I overreacted about something so petty."

Inuyasha was still frowning. "You mean that?" He asked, trying to remain unaffected by the way she battered her long lashes.

Kagome nodded. "I don't know why I acted that way." She lied, knowing full well she did.

He let go of the delicate straps across her shoulders. He planted his hands on either side of her on the sofa. "Kag, are you, um…are you jealous of the way everyone tries to help me?"

For a moment she couldn't respond. She was so entranced by the soft look in his exquisite golden eyes.

"Kagome?"

She shook her head and stood. He didn't try to stop her. "The staff has been just as helpful to me Inuyasha, so don't flatter yourself."

"Well I know how much you were looking forward to seeing me fall on my face." He acknowledged, propping himself on his elbow as he lounged back on the sofa.

She turned to face him. "You can hold it right there okay. Now I like the way we work together and I got over wanting to see you fail a long time ago."

"So you say."

"It's the truth Inuyasha."

"Then explain today." He challenged, his deep-set gaze narrowing with curiosity.

"All right." She sighed, taking a seat on the arm of the chair across from him. "You went out and got that assistant of yours just to get back at me for going out with Lee. After which you made up that stupid rule about not dating the staff. Then you tell me that because you got the bigger office, I should have the better assistant. _Then_ you decide you can just use her services when you get into a pinch. You can't change the rules in the middle of the game Inuyasha, you should know that."

He watched her for the longest time. Kagome re-crossed her legs beneath his appraising stare.

"I can agree with that." He told her after a while. "Maybe we should come up with some rules we both can agree on."

She shrugged, smacking her bare thighs with her palm. "You know…we've really only had two big misunderstandings. One being Sayu."

Inuyasha smiled. "Kag, I'd feel a lot better knowing she was watching my back too, if you don't mind."

She shook her head. "I don't mind, but I think she deserves a big raise for taking care the both of us."

"I agree. And we should throw in more vacation time too."

"We'll put it in writing to seal it." Kagome decided, her eyes lingering on his lips. Realizing she was staring, she cleared her throat and leaned back against the chair. "The next issue is the dating system."

"I don't think we should date any of the staff." He instantly decided.

A soft, genuine smile tugged at the full curve of Kagome's mouth. "I have no problem with that since my dating list isn't drawn from the staff at the company. Can you handle it?"

Inuyasha waited a moment and then pushed his body from the couch. "I can definitely handle it since there's only one woman from work I'm interested in seeing." He softly assured her.

Kagome watched, speechless, as he walked toward her. Inuyasha caught her beneath her arms and held her high against him, as though she were weightless. His head dipped and soon he was kissing her deeply. The strokes of his tongue were so firm it was as though he were trying to taste every inch of her mouth. Her leg's encircled his waist and she returned the kiss with equal passion. Her fingers curled into his sliver hair and she moaned when his hands massaged her back.

He carried her across the room and placed her on top of the shiny, black countertop near the kitchen. He pulled her legs apart and stepped between them. His mouth slid along the delicate line of her jaw to her neck. Then his hands cupped her face and he pulled her close for another kiss. She whispered his name, her low voice weakened by emotion. When she felt his hands slip past her neck to rest below her breasts, she arched herself closer to his chest.

Inuyasha began to rub her firm nipples with the tips of his thumbs. He moaned into her mouth from the contact. When he broke the kiss, it was to press soft kisses along the base of her throat. More than anything, Kagome wanted to feel those kisses against her bare breasts. The need was so overpowering, she begun to tug at the straps of her nightie. Inuyasha noticed and ordered himself to pull away before things went any further. A tiny whimper of disappointment escaped her pouting lips when he pulled back. She squeezed her eyes shut, cursing herself for allowing him to affect her so.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kag." He whispered against her ear when rubbing her thighs.

Kagome waited until the front door closed behind him before she even attempted to move. When her bare feet touched the plush carpet, she brushed her fingers against her lips and closed her eyes.

"I swore he wouldn't get to me and he has." She admitted to the empty room. Then quickly, she shook away the thoughts. Long ago she made up her mind to remain single and unattached. There was only one kind of relationship she would want with a man like Inuyasha Takahashi and it would never work.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Sorry about the wait guys, but I had my finals last week and I started a new job and had been training for it. And of course I started my new class schedule and so it's going to be a little bit of time for me to update my stories. That is why I'm going to be taking a little. But not to worry, I will still be writing the chapters for them, however I won't be updating them right away.

On another note, this chapter sure was pretty spicy huh? Kagome looks like she's starting to feel things for Inuyasha she doesn't want to feel. And Inuyasha sure is turning up his charms on her and acting on his feelings. Next chapter he'll most certainly turn them up even more, but until then, see ya in the next chapter! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright, I'm back with a new chapter! And you guys are certainly going to enjoy it, so sit back and have a drink to go with this lime in the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

Kagome arrived at work a few hours early to go over notes for that morning's meeting. A small design firm out in Maryland had contacted them with ideas for a new clothing line. The company's work was quite impressive and Inuyasha had suggested they meet with them to discuss the products for the Japan line for the Yamoto account.

Happy for something to occupy her time, she began to read through the company's executives, her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

A knock sounded on the door and Sayu peeked around it. "Hey Kagome, just letting you know I'm here. Call me if you need anything."

"Sayu?"

Sayu noticed the panicked expression on Kagome's face and stepped inside the office. "What's wrong?"

She glanced at the portfolio again. "This design company we're having the meeting with today…I was going over the executive list…Koga McNeil?"

"He's the company president." Sayu announced, a knowing look on her face. "And the answer to your question is yes, he is the same Koga McNeil you used to date."

Kagome smiled and bowed her head. "You know me so well." She acknowledged before burying her face in her hands. "What am I gonna do?"

"Kagome, what's wrong? So you used to date the guy, so what?"

Kagome leaned back in her seat and pinned Sayu with a sour look. "It was a little more than dating Sayu."

"I know." She whispered, remembering how devastated Kagome was when the relationship ended. Everyone thought she and Koga would marry one day.

"So…" Kagome sighed, shaking away the sad memories threatening to invade her thoughts. "How long before the meeting?"

"Less than half an hour." Sayu replied, heading for the door. "And Inuyasha's already here."

Kagome waited a few moments after Sayu walked out of the room. "Might as well get it over with." She decided as she stood behind her desk. She smoothed one hand over the chic burgundy dress suit, grabbed her files and headed for the door. 'Just calm down.' She ordered herself, slowing her steps.

Inuyasha's office door was open so she didn't bother to knock. She walked into the room with an air of authority surrounding her. He was on hold with his accountant when she walked in. A cool smile crossed his mouth as he watched her, his eyes surveying the length of her body encased in the figure-flattering suit. His striking light stare feasted on the curve of her breasts and he remembered how her nipples felt against his fingers. When Kagome turned and stepped toward the bar, he focused on her legs and thighs. The skirt and matching pumps she wore only emphasized their length and shapeliness.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Gin?" He replied, tuning in to his accountant's voice.

"Sorry about that." Gin said. The sound of shuffling papers could be heard in the background. "I had to find the documents myself. You should have them by Monday."

"I appreciate it." Inuyasha replied before hanging up the phone. Leaning back in his chair, he kept his eyes on Kagome. A tiny furrow formed between his brows. It was obvious she was on edge about something, but wasn't in the mood to discuss it. Rather than call her on it, he decided to wait.

The intercom buzzed. "Yea Sayu?" He said into the speaker.

"The people from Wolfe Clan Fashion is here."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who appeared to be in another world. "You ready?" He asked, watching her jump in response to his voice.

She cleared her throat. "Mmm-hmm." She replied, pressing her hand against the chignon she wore. She found it almost impossible to look at him directly. Thoughts of her doomed relationship with Koga McNeil made her more aware of how wrong she would be for Inuyasha. She refused to let things go any further than they already had.

"Kag?" Inuyasha said, standing next to his desk. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Kagome whispered. Nodding as she walked toward him.

As Inuyasha escorted her to the conference room, he could feel her body stiffen beneath his hand lying against her waist. Once the meeting was over, he planned to find out what had her so edgy.

They entered the conference room and saw that the executive staff of Wolfe Clan Fashion was waiting at the round table. A tall, wolf demon with his hair pulled in a ponytail stood and headed toward them.

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed, pulling her into his arms for a tight hug. "How are you? How've you been?" He asked, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Kagome laughed, genuinely happy to see her old flame. "Just fine." She whispered, her arms encircling his back.

A quick expression of surprise flashed across Inuyasha's face. He masked it with a guarded look that matched his mood. The deep-set stare narrowed a bit as he watched Koga's hands around Kagome's waist. When the wolf had the audacity to kiss her mouth, Inuyasha's hands clenched briefly and he cleared his throat.

Kagome pulled out of Koga's embrace, as far as he would allow. She glanced at Inuyasha and could almost feel the anger radiating from his body. "Um, Koga, I'd like you to meet my partner, Inuyasha Takahashi. Inuyasha, meet Koga McNeil." She announced, forcing a shaky smile to her lips.

Koga laughed. "Kagome, I know who this is. I've been to one of your restaurants before, pretty good food."

"Glad to hear it." Inuyasha replied, studying the man intently.

Koga turned to the table and waved his hand in the direction of the people sitting there. "Kagome, Inuyasha, this is Ginta Yoshino, VP of Marketing. Hakkaku, VP of Designs and Amaranth Wilson, VP of R and D."

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped forward to shake hands with the group at the table. When Kagome moved to take her seat next to Inuyasha, she caught the sharp, questioning look in his eyes. "He's an old friend." She whispered, clearing her throat nervously.

He took his eyes away from hers and focused on the portfolio in his hands. He made no effort to begin the meeting, so Kagome brought a smile to her face and addressed the group.

"We've gone over the proposal you were so kind to send us and we're very impressed."

The Wolfe Clan Fashions group exchanged encouraging looks. "We're glad to hear that Kagome." Koga replied, sliding two small flipcharts across the table.

Kagome and Inuyasha studied the charts that held several sketches of outfits.

"We want to be considered for designing clothes for your next line." Koga announced. "If you're pleased, then perhaps you'd consider using our services on a more regular basis."

Kagome was quite impressed by the drawings and smiled. "Well, we actually have a new line―"

"But we also have a staff of very competent designers." Inuyasha cut in.

"We understand that Mr. Takahashi." Amaranth replied, turning to face Inuyasha. "What we are proposing is an arrangement where our company would be considered for your premier lines, not the ones you produce in bulk."

"We're especially interested in the business line we've heard rumors about." Ginta told them.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances. Neither could deny the group had their stuff together. Even Inuyasha, who was against working with the group for his own personal reasons, took an interest in the proposal.

* * *

The meeting ended an hour and a half later and despite all the initial tension, the gathering had been quite productive. Kagome had even managed to let go of some of her unease and relax. When she chanced glancing at Inuyasha, that all changed. The look he gave her sent her heart plummeting to her toes. She managed to ignore it and offered to show Koga and his associates to the elevators.

"So how have you been, really Kagome?" Koga asked, keeping his hand around Kagome's arm as they hung back from the rest of the group.

She smiled and turned to face him. "I'm good. Honest."

"Your job is still on the upswing. Every performance you put on is better than the last."

"Thanks Koga." She pulled him close for another hug, then leaned back to look into his blue eyes. "But enough about me. What have you been up to?"

He bowed his head and took a deep breath. "Well…I'm married now, one kid and another on the way."

Her gaze softened. "That's great." She whispered. "I know how much you always wanted that. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Kagome." He replied, pulling her close again. They talked only a few minutes longer before parting.

She decided to bypass Inuyasha's office on her way from the elevators. Instead, she took the long way around and headed back to her own office. When she closed the door and leaned against it, she vowed not to leave the room until it was time to go home.

"Who was he Kagome?"

Shrieking, she jumped at the voice invading her silence. Inuyasha was seated on the sofa, his legs crossed at the ankles, his arms folded over his chest, and his eyes held a gleam that was anything but comforting.

"A friend." Kagome told him, walking over to her desk and bowing her head.

"Close friend?"

She buried her face in her hands, not responding. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he took a shuddering breath. Feeling the hold of his temper slowly slipping away, he pushed himself off the sofa. Kagome's heart pounded when she felt him standing behind her, a soft cry slipped past her lips when he pulled her back against him.

"Close friend Kag?" He probed once more. His hands held her upper arms in a vise-like grip. "How close?" He asked, taking her silence as confirmation.

She swallowed past the heavy lump in her throat. "Very." She admitted.

A humorless smirk crossed his mouth and he let her go. She heard him utter a low sound of disgust and she turned to face him.

"It was a long, long time ago." She assured him.

"But it was intense?" He challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome dropped to the edge of her desk and released a long sigh. "Inuyasha, I really don't want to talk about this with you. What difference does it make anyway? I'm sure you've had intense relationships in the past."

He leaned in close, bracing his hands on either side of her along the desk. "I don't have any that would make me act as on edge as you've been all morning."

Her lashes fluttered madly as she searched the alluring face before her. "Can't you please let it go?" She begged. "Koga is a happily married man with a kid and another on the way. I was just happy to see him after all this time."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and averted his face. He cursed himself for becoming so unhinged over an old boyfriend.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, hoping he would move away. Her entire body tingled in response to his closeness.

A moment later he looked at her. Instead of moving away, his hands cupped her hips and he pulled her against him. Her lips parted at the insistence of his tongue. Soon, they were in the midst of another throaty kiss. Kagome braced herself beneath the wicked onslaught. She moaned as her fingers curled around his neck. His grip around her hips tightened and he sat her back on the desk. Inuyasha broke the kiss to trail soft kisses along her neck. Her sharp gasps filled the room and a smile crossed the curve of his mouth.

"Inuyasha…wait." She pleaded, pressing her palms against his chest.

"Wait for what?" He growled, his hands caressing every inch of her thighs.

"Inuyasha." She said again. This time her voice was firm and unyielding. When he moved away, she smoothed her hands across her thighs to stop them from quivering. "You know, the reason why Koga and I couldn't make our relationship work was because he wanted something more serious than I was ready for. Do you know what I mean?"

The grin on Inuyasha's face was purely wicked. Again, he trapped Kagome on her desk. "I know exactly what you mean. Wolf boy didn't have what it took to make you change your mind." He concluded, teasing to lighten the moment. His eyes narrowed when hers widened. Leaning forward, he pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Inuyasha was at his desk thinking about his new insight into Kagome. So, she didn't want a serious relationship? That only left one question…what did she want?

The phone rang suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. He was tempted to let the call go to voicemail, but noticed his private line blinking. Slowly, he reached for the receiver.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Hello dearest."

"Mother, how are you doing?" He replied, a grin coming to his face.

"I'm doing great." Izayoi replied, her voice sounding more animated than usual. "How is it at the company?"

He turned his chair toward the windows and stared out at the view. "The business is fine."

"How are things with you and Kagome?"

His eyes narrowed and he hesitated a moment before answering. "Everything's fine."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you and Mrs. Higurashi didn't do all this to set us up?"

Izayoi chuckled. "Dearest, I and Kozakura only wanted to set you two up in business. If anything more becomes of it that is completely on the two of you."

"Mmm-hmm." Inuyasha drawled. He knew his mother far too well to believe that. Besides, thoughts of Kagome had him too preoccupied to investigate his mother's motives any further.

"So, how fine is it?"

Inuyasha frowned at his mother's question. "Come again?"

"You said things were going fine between you and Kagome. How fine?"

"We've reached a…understanding." He admitted finally, smiling when his mother laughed.

"Hmm…It sounds interesting and wicked."

His laughter filled the office. "Not yet." He replied, without thinking.

"Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful!" Izayoi raved, delighted by the insightful tidbit.

"Mother, I need go." He said, swiveling the chair back to face the desk. "I'll talk to you later, I love you."

"I love you too dearest, don't give up."

"Feh, I hadn't planned to." He assured her before setting the black receiver in its cradle.

* * *

"Hey, could you hold the elevator please?" Kagome called, racing for the car that was about to leave. The paneled doors slid open and she eased inside. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

She didn't bother to turn when she heard the response. "Inuyasha." She greeted, while hoping the ride would be swift.

Leaning against the back of the elevator, he pushed his hands into his trouser pockets. "Would you eat with me this afternoon Kag?"

A tiny frown marred the smooth line of her brow and she shook her head. "I can't."

"It's only lunch Kag."

"I have stuff to do."

"Do I make you nervous?" He queried, almost bursting into laughter when she turned to pin him with a shocked expression.

He knew she was about to blast him and decided to intervene. Before anything could be said, he closed the short distance between them, dipped his head and thrust his tongue past her lips. Kagome gasped, offering his tongue deeper access to the dark cavern of her mouth. She held the lapels of his stylish, navy suitcoat in a tight grip. The strength in her legs seemed to ooze away and she gripped the lapels as though they were a lifeline. When he finally pulled away, a cocky smirk fell across his lips. His heavenly, warm gaze softened at her tousled state. The silky, dark mass of her hair lay over her head in a disarray and her lipstick was smudged. She appeared so delicious at that moment he had to help himself to another taste of her. Kagome moaned shamelessly beneath the hard, wet kiss. When Inuyasha finally stepped away, he gave a sexy wink and left the elevator. Once she was alone, she realized she had been holding her breath.

* * *

"I must be insane." Inuyasha told himself as he waited for the light to change. Kagome had been on his mind all day. It made no sense. 'Why now?' He thought.

In all the years he had known her, not once had he ever acted so blatantly aggressive around her. Come to think of it, he never went to such lengths for any woman, especially a woman who had been such a thorn in his side. Still, aside from all the years he had known her, Inuyasha realized something was missing. It was the mystery of having no intimate knowledge of her that drove him. That afternoon in the office was the first time they had ever kissed.

"That's it then." He told himself. He decided his need for conquest was the reason for the erratic behavior. Satisfied with the logic, he headed in the direction of Kagome's apartment building. In no time, he was parking in a space just outside the posh high-rise. Luckily, it was well after dark so the street and lobby of the building were practically void of people.

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" A security guard behind the desk called when he recognized the famous chef.

Inuyasha smiled and reached into his pockets. "Hey, how's it going?"

"A lot now." The guard replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Wait 'til I tell my wife and sister who walked in here tonight."

Inuyasha chuckled, standing in front of the tall, black booth. "I'm here to see Kagome Higurashi. Is she in?"

The security guard checked his log. "Yeah, she got in around five-thirty and she's been up there ever since."

"Can I go up?"

"Of course." He replied. "But can I get you to sign the log and an autograph?"

"No problem." Inuyasha replied, signing his name twice. "Thanks." He slid a ten across the desk as he headed to the elevators.

* * *

Kagome had taken a long shower and decided to turn in early that evening. She had just slipped beneath the crisp, off-white sheets of her queen-size bed when the doorbell rang. Luckily, her housekeeper, Sammi was finishing up downstairs and would answer the door.

"Good evening!" Sammi exclaimed when she saw Inuyasha. She practically beamed at the sight of the tall, handsome hanyou chef.

Of course, he was at his most charming. "Good evening Sammi. It's nice seein' you again."

"Same here Mr. Takahashi."

"Ah, ah, ah, what did I tell you?" He mockingly chastised as he waged a finger in the girl's direction.

If possible, her smile grew even wider and she looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry…Inuyasha."

"That's better." He replied, his voice resounding in the narrow hallway.

Suddenly, Sammi realized she hadn't invited him inside. "I'm sorry, please." She whispered, moving away from the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you." He told her, following her into the quiet apartment.

"Oh no, not at all! I was just getting done with my cleaning and Ms. Kagome's asleep."

"Already?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at his gold wristwatch.

"Mmm-hmm." Sammi nodded, her wide brown eyes glancing toward the curving staircase along the side of the living room. "She seemed pretty beat when she got in."

"Is that right?" He murmured, his golden eyes narrowing sharply. "Well…" He sighed, fixing Sammi with a pleading look. "I had something important to tell her, has she been asleep long?

Sammi's lips twisted beneath her nose. "Mmm…she's been up there quite a while."

"You think it'll be okay if I run right quick and look in on her? I really need to see her." He asked, using the sweet look and charming tone of voice that usually got him anything he wanted.

Sammi wasn't immune. "I don't think it'd be a problem. I'm on my way out though. Unless…you'd like me to wait?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

Inuyasha dropped one arm around Sammi's narrow shoulders and escorted her out of the living room. "You don't have to do that. I know how tired you must be after cleaning up behind Kagome all day." He observed as they headed down the hall to the front door. "I'll lock up behind you." He offered, flashing her another gorgeous smile.

Sammi was so flustered by the simple fact that he was touching her, she could barely contain herself. "Than…thank you Mr.―Inuyasha." She replied, her words tinged with laugher. "Good night."

"Night." Inuyasha called, waving at Sammi as she stepped out into the hall. He shut the front door softly and headed back into the dimly lit apartment. As he strolled down the hallway, he couldn't help but study the framed posters lining the walls. Many were posters of the performances she was in, while others were of her and her fellow dancers in various magazine spreads. Some were even with Kagome alone. Inuyasha spent a bit longer than he intended staring at her heart-stopping image on the posters.

Minutes later, he was heading up the stairs. Quiet and swift, he took the carpeted steps two at a time. He passed the two guest bedrooms and located Kagome's through the last door on the left. The double oak doors opened and closed without a sound. He stepped inside the room and was able to see her lying in the middle of the huge four-poster bed in the center of the room. When she turned onto her stomach and uttered a relaxed sigh, he headed toward the bed.

"Kag?" Inuyasha called softly to coax her from her sleep. "Kag?" He tried again. There was no answer, so he ascended the three steps leading to the bed and took a seat on the edge.

A thin stream of moonlight shone through an opening in her drapes and settled on her beautiful face. For a while, he entertained himself by tracing her pale skin and ebony hair. The curve of her cheek felt so satiny he couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss there.

"Kagome?" He called again, this time adding a little more bass to the pronunciation.

Faintly, Kagome heard the voice drift into her ear and a tiny moan slipped past her lips.

"Kagome?"

After a few seconds, an alarm bell sounded. Kagome jerked her head off the pillow.

"Shhh…" Inuyasha reassured her, pressing his hands against her arms to hold her to the bed. "Kag, Kag? Hey, it's all right. Shh…" He turned her onto her back so she could see him.

Recognition and relief slowly dawned in the dark pools of her eyes. "Inuyasha…" She whispered.

"Yea, it's me Kag, shh…" He soothed, rubbing his hands across her arms.

Her fist pounded weakly against his chest. Her heart rate began to slow as he pressed soft, insistent kisses to her mouth. She began to return them. Her full lips pressed whisper-soft pecks to his neck and jaw. Soon, their mouths were melded. They moaned simultaneously as their tongues caressed and explored. She shivered mimicking the passionate thrust of Inuyasha's tongue as her tiny whimpering sounds slipped into his mouth.

She wore a delicate light green satin nightie and Inuyasha couldn't have been more pleased. He pushed the covers back and slid his hands beneath the hem of the gown. A low moan rose within his chest when he found she wore nothing beneath it.

"Kagome…" He groaned, cupping her bottom in his hands. He broke the kiss to trail his mouth along her neck. His fangs fastened to the thin strap of the gown and tugged it past her shoulder.

Kagome whimpered, snuggling deeper into the bed. Her breath came in short pants as his mouth caressed the swell of her breasts. She arched her back, silently begging him to grow bolder in his caress, which he had every intention of doing so. He pulled his hands from beneath the gown and brought them to the bodice. Experienced fingers unfastened the tiny buttons. His lips brushed every inch of newly exposed skin. Finally, he was touching her breasts. After a moment he pulled the front open and started at her body. His incredible deep-set gaze studied every curve of the mounds before they beckoned his mouth once more.

Kagome was lost in the thrill of the moment. She never dreamed Inuyasha would be touching her that way. Nothing could compare to the pleasure he evoked from a simple touch. She moaned his name and pushed her fingers into his silver mane.

Inuyasha was determined to go as far as Kagome would allow him. He gently yet swiftly pulled the lingerie away from her body and tossed it aside. Then he resumed the possessive kisses along the undersides of her breasts. "Kagome…" He whispered in a tortured tone, the delicate scent of her skin driving him wild with need. He moved lower, nuzzling her belly button with his nose, before dropping lingering kisses to her smooth flat stomach and the black curls above her femininity.

When his tongue delved past the silky petals of her womanhood, Kagome's loud gasp filled the room and her hips rose from the bed. Inuyasha feasted like a man starved for the taste of her. His hands closed around her hips, pressing her deep into the bed. He increased the pressure, his ego thoroughly stroked by her passionate sobs.

After several moments of the delightful treat, Kagome fully realized what was happening to her. She took stock of the situation. Lying in bed completely naked, while Inuyasha was still fully clothed and pleasuring her so shamelessly. Though she relished the incredible sensations flowing through her body, she knew it had to end. "Inuyasha―"

"No." He growled, his voice muffled between her thighs. He resumed his task, drawing a defeated groan from Kagome.

Weakly, she pressed her hands against his shoulders. "Stop…" She sighed.

After a few moments Inuyasha raised his head and looked up at her. "You really want me to?"

Ordering herself to regain control of the situation, she took a deep breath. "Yes…" The word came out a husky shudder as ripples of delight continued to course through her. Finally she ordered herself to snap out of it. "Yes Inuyasha, I really want you to stop."

"Why?" He challenged, glaring at her.

She could almost feel the frown radiating from his face in the darkened room. "Because I said so." She sang, pressing one foot against his shoulder and shoving him away. She jumped from the tangled bed and snatched her gown from the floor. With great effort, she ignored the yearning of her traitorous body, moist from his attention. Once the gown was back in place, she headed across the room and flung the door open. "Out!" She instructed before heading downstairs.

Inuyasha, still lounging on the bed, grinned broadly. When Kagome called his name, he got up slowly and left the room.

"That was really low Inuyasha."

"What's wrong Kag?" He asked, delighted by her outrage.

She whirled around to face him from her position at the foot of the stairs. "What's wrong? What's wrong! You break into my house―"

"I didn't break in. Sammi let me in."

She pushed both hands through her ebony locks. "Why am I not surprised?" She groaned, heading into the sunken living room.

"Aw Kag, don't be mad at her." He urged, strolling down the carpeted stairway.

Kagome pinned him with an accusing dark glare. "Oh, I don't hold Sammi responsible. I can just imagine what you said to get in here."

Inuyasha shrugged and took a seat in one of the cushioned armchairs flanking the sofa. "I didn't have to try hard."

She propped her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Do you know how much you scared me up there?"

"I'm sorry, really Kag. I didn't know you were so easy to scare."

"To hell with that. You could've been a burglar…or worse." She told him, taking a seat in the other chair. "Then you take advantage of me―"

"Hold it." He ordered, raising one hand in the air. "Hold it right there. Now you enjoyed that as much as I did."

"Ha!"

"Look me in the face and tell me you didn't."

Unable to respond, Kagome stood and gave him a cool stare. "You know, I don't care who you are. I don't care about your big name, big money―"

"Don't forget big d―"

"Shut the hell up Inuyasha!" She ordered, losing her patience. "I knew you when you were shitting in your pants, so don't think you're gonna run some game on me. I'm not one of your groupies. I know you." With that said, she stomped past him on her way to the front door.

Inuyasha caught her by the wrist before she could get far.

"Let go." She said, watching him stand from the chair to look down on her.

The humorous smirk left his face and was replaced by a more serious expression. His grip around her wrist tightened and he pulled her high against his chest. Kagome clutched his shoulders and forced herself to remain calm. His stare was unwavering as he crossed the room with Kagome in his arms. He held her against the wall and frowned as he spoke. "Maybe that's why I want you so damn much. Because you know me. You're real to me, not just somebody trying to please me because of who I am."

The honesty she heard in the words silenced all her arguments. When he dipped his head to plunder the softness of her mouth, she surrendered to the devastating kiss.

"You see?" He murmured amid the passionate kiss.

Kagome was so affected, she could barely speak. "Inuyasha, do you know how long we've hated each other?"

"I never hated you."

"We can't."

"I can."

She lowered her eyes to the floor, so he couldn't see the tears building there. "I can't."

The tired, sad tone in the two words frustrated him more than he cared to admit. He pulled away from her and fixed her with a stern look. "Kagome, why are you doing this? You act like you don't know me at all, like we have no history whatsoever. Why can't you just give it a chance?"

Kagome kept her eyes on the ground. "I just can't."

Inuyasha commended himself on not losing his temper, despite the fact that he wanted to grab her and shake her until she gave in. Of course, he had no intentions of giving up. Stepping close again, he placed his hands on either side of her against the wall. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered into her ear before brushing a feathery-soft kiss to her cheek.

Kagome was silent and still until she heard the door close behind him. Then she buried her face in her palms and uttered a long groan.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that was a lot to take in! But I hope you did enjoy the chapter, especially the lime that was thrown in there. But not to worry, Kagome's playing hardball but Inuaysha is gonna come back swinging. So stay tuned for the next chapter and until then! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome stood in her office studying her agenda for the day. Inuyasha stepped to the open door and was about to call her when he saw her engrossed by the folder she held. Silent as a big cat, he entered the room and walked up behind her. She had no idea she had company until she felt arms around her waist.

"Are you ready?" He whispered.

Kagome whirled around to stare at him. Of course, she had completely misunderstood his question. Her face held a blank look. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Our meeting?" He replied, knowing what she must've been thinking.

Again, Kagome studied the agenda and nodded. "Oh yeah, with the design team." She remarked absently.

He pushed one hand into the pocket of his pants. "Remember we're supposed to be talking to them about the Japan line?"

"Right." Kagome sighed, still a bit blank. Of course, when she looked up and saw the mischievous smirk tugging at Inuyasha's mouth, the fire returned to her brown gaze. Rising to her full height, she pushed him back and stepped away from him. "What are you up to Inuyasha?" She asked, her eyes narrowing to thin slits.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied, watching her with an innocent stare.

"Oh cut the bull!" She snapped, leaning against the side of her desk. "What was last night about? You've been completely different since we started running this business."

"Is there a problem with me activing civil Kag?" He asked, his gaze looking over her body, loving the way the grey pencil dress hugged her curves.

Kagome tried to ignore the insistent tingle between her legs. "You're not trying to be civil. You're trying to get me into bed."

"But I've already had you in bed."

"This Casanova act won't work on me."

Clearing his throat, he stepped around the side of the desk and leaned next to her. "You sure about that?" He whispered close to her ear.

For a moment, she studied the sinfully handsome face before her. She wasn't used to this charming facet of his character. Though she was well aware of the spell he could wield on the opposite sex, she never had it directed toward herself. Shaking her head, a faint smile came to her lips. "Is this some type of game Inuyasha?"

"A game?" He asked, feigning surprise.

"Do you really want to start a relationship with me? Or are you just trying to add another name to your long list of conquests?" She asked, smiling when she saw him blink. "That's it isn't it? Curiosity. You've known me all these years and you've never had me. That must be murder on your ego…and other things."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and regarded Kagome closely. "You know me so well."

Kagome took no offense to his admission. She appraised him with one brief sweeping glance. "If you think you're gonna turn me into one of your fan girls."

He moved closer to her until she was leaning back over the desk. The incredible fragrance of his natural scent teased her senses and she almost swooned amid the potent masculinity surrounding her.

"Kag, I think I'm gonna turn you into a woman who wants me to take her so badly she won't be able to keep her mind on much else."

She was so shocked by his prediction she could only watch him with wide eyes.

"And when I finally grant you the privilege, you'll realize that you'll do anything to keep me coming back for more."

Kagome refused to let him see how much he had excited her by his erotic promises. She managed to laugh, but it was shaky and clearly displayed how nervous she was. When his wolfish grin appeared, her laughter caught in her throat.

"It'll never happen." She assured him, even as her legs weakened from the touch of his lips against the skin below her earlobe.

Inuyasha pulled away and stared deep into her lovely face. "Stop lying to yourself Kag, you can't wait to have me." With that, he tapped his index finger to her chin and left her alone.

* * *

"Kagome, are you there?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kagome!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry mom, what were you saying?"

Kozakura chuckled at her daughter. She had called to find out if things were going smoothly. Obviously, Kagome was finding it pretty difficult to stay focused. "Is Inuyasha getting to you?"

Kagome sat up straight in her chair and frowned. "How'd you know?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm your mother, I know these things." Kozakura said, giving a slight chuckle. She then put on a serious tone. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know mom." Kagome admitted, resting her forehead against the back of her hand. "I'm not used to him focusing his charms on me. I don't know how to resist it."

"Why would you want to resist it?"

"You know why mom."

"Kagome…when will you stop doing this to yourself?" Kozakura asked, worry clouding her voice.

"Mom I can't take a chance on things becoming too intense between Inuyasha and me."

"Why not? You deserve to be happy, don't you?"

"Mom―"

"Don't mom me young lady! Now I want you to stop this. You deserve to be happy regardless of anything that may be telling you otherwise. I want you to stop this Kagome, do you understand me?"

"Yes mom." She sighed, appreciating her mother's concern.

* * *

"Wouldn't you like to have these perfumes?"

"Have it? I'd like to spray some on me now!"

Tessa Chino laughed at Kagome's outburst. The two women sat at the end of the long table going over fragrances in a small meeting room. Tessa, who was the company's head cosmetic line, couldn't wait to show off her team's work.

Kagome was very impressed and a bit anxious. Maybe she could get a few samples, once the finish product was done.

"You know Tessa, I can't find a scent I don't like. Plus all the designs for bottles and labels look good as well."

"That's the idea." Tessa acknowledged with a smile. "But we have to design the labels and bottles for the finished product in time for the premier next month."

"I know." Kagome groaned, though her eyes sparkled as they went through the scents again.

"We should get Inuyasha to choose." Tessa suggested, missing the grimace crossing Kagome's face. "Men are good at making quick decisions."

Although Inuyasha was supposed to sit in on the afternoon meeting, he hadn't showed. That suited her just fine. Not surprisingly, he chose that moment to walk into the meeting room. Neither Tessa nor Kagome could stop themselves from appraising the power that surrounded him like a shroud.

"Afternoon ladies." He greeted, choosing to take a seat in the chair next to Kagome. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"You were obviously busy. The meeting started twenty minutes ago." Kagome replied, hoping her voice sounded light and pleasant.

Inuyasha unbuttoned his tailor-made suit coat and picked up a sample of a perfume. "That's all right, I was on a long call."

"Well, we're glad to have you here."" Tessa assured him, clasping her hands together. "We're in desperate need of your help."

His eyes twinkled as he grinned at the woman across the table. "It can't be that bad."

Tessa giggled.

Kagome stifled a groan. "You know Inuyasha." She said, pulling the sample from his fingers. "You might not be interested in this. It's worse than shopping. We have to come up with labels, bottles and other things…"

"You don't think I'd be interested in helping?" He propped his chin against his fist.

Kagome shrugged. "Coming up with names and bottle designs for perfumes? No, I'm sorry I don't."

He chuckled, sliding a few more scents before him. "Tessa, why don't you tell me a little about some of the scents?"

Tessa was all too happy to explain some of the scents and some ideas for names and bottles for them. Inuyasha was pleased by all he heard and eager to help pitch some names and choose the designs for the bottles.

Kagome realized she would've been much more productive during the meeting had Inuyasha not been so close. Her tension mounted when he began to trace the line of her bare thigh with his fingers. She just managed to smother a gasp when his touch ventured beneath the edge of the flaring hem of the grey dress.

"Well, that's all I have." Tessa concluded, rubbing her hands together. "I hope that helps you make a decision?"

He nodded, having already gave ideas for two perfumes. A small smile played around his lips when he felt Kagome tremble beneath his touch.

Tessa glanced at her watch and stood. "Well guys, I'm gonna head on out. I'm going to pitch these names and see if the rest of the design team likes them."

Kagome looked up, her eyes pleading. "Tessa, you don't have to go just yet, do you?" She asked, brushing Inuyasha's hand from her thigh.

An uneasy look came to Tessa's face. "Well, not really…but I could use the extra time if you guys aren't finished with the samples."

"That sounds like a good idea Tessa. Is it alright for us to take these?" Inuyasha added, referring to the tray with the perfumes.

Tessa waved her hands and headed for the door. "Go ahead. Just send me an email when you're done."

"Thanks Tessa!" Inuyasha called while Kagome's pleading stare followed her out of the room.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Kagome snapped, slamming her hands to the table when the door shut behind Tessa.

Inuyasha pretended to be confused. He simply pushed the tray aside and turned to face her.

She took a few deep breaths, urging herself to calm down. "I thought we agreed not to do this in front of the staff?"

"Do what?"

She focused her gaze toward her lap, looking pointedly at Inuyasha's hand, which had found its way back to her thigh.

He took note and responded by traveling further beneath her dress. "We agreed not to date the staff." He smoothly reminded her, his fingers brushing the silky skin of her inner thigh. "I've got to use my charms on somebody."

Kagome pressed her lips together and ordered herself not to laugh. Instead, she shook her head. "You can't do this to me."

He removed his hand from her thigh and toyed with the hair at her temple. "Why don't you just ignore me then? Act like you're not affected." He suggested, his warm gaze gleaming with intent.

Angry, and more than a little aroused, Kagome jumped out of her seat. "Inuyasha, I want you to leave me alone. I want this to be business and nothing more." She moved to the opposite end of the table.

Inuyasha watched her standing there with her head bowed and her arms crossed over her chest. After a few moments he pushed himself out of his chair and strolled the length of the table, until he stood behind her. Slowly, his hand found its way back beneath the hem of her dress.

"You mean that Kag?" He whispered, dipping his head to nibble at her earlobe.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I mean it."

He chuckled, inhaling the light clean scent of her perfume. "You're actually not enjoying this?" He taunted, his fingers trailing her thighs.

"This could be taken as harassment you know." She informed him even as her legs trembled.

"Maybe it could." He acknowledged, his voice low and seductive as his mouth rested against her ear. "But I'm your partner, not your boss."

"Inuyasha―"

"Shhh." He whispered, gripping her upper arm as he pulled her back against him. His free hand touched the skin above her thighs. He found the crotch of her silk panties before his fingers slipped inside.

Kagome's body had betrayed her and she gasped as Inuyasha's touch turned bolder and deeper. His middle finger plundered her moist need relentlessly. The thrusts were rapid at first, then as her cries grew more breathless, they slowed. He was thoroughly enjoying the feel of having her quiver and moan in his arms.

"You want me to stop?" He teased, knowing she was too affected to respond.

Still, Inuyasha was determined to drive Kagome mad with wanting him. He continued to tease her mercilessly, adding two more fingers to the X-rated caress. Her head fell against his shoulder and a soft chuckle rose from the depths of his chest. As her moans gained an octave, she pressed her ass against his groin in a shamelessly wanton gesture.

She wanted to turn and face him more than anything. Unfortunately, he held her fast, preventing her from doing anything more than standing there and letting him have his way. When he pulled his fingers from her body, she was shocked as she was disappointed.

"I think I'll leave you alone to think about what you'll be missing if I leave you alone." Inuyasha placed another sweet kiss to her cheek as he pulled her clothes back into place.

Kagome realized she couldn't support herself when he released her. She leaned against the table and prayed he'd leave before she crumpled to the floor.

"I'll see you at our three o'clock meeting." He called, heading to the door. "Don't be late." He added over his shoulder just before the door closed behind him.

It took Kagome at least ten minutes before she was able to move.

* * *

Kagome surprised herself when she arrived on time for the afternoon meeting. She had gone home and changed into a chic black pantsuit. Though it hugged her curves and flattered her chest and bottom, it was tailored enough to state she was ready for business.

Inuyasha's brow rose as he caught sight of her stepping into the boardroom. When she took her seat next to him, he brought his head close to hers. "What happened to the dress?"

She smiled as she placed her pen and portfolio on the table along with her purse. "You liked it, I take it?"

"Yeah, it had…very good access."

"Mmm-hmm…well I caught too many unwanted drafts in that thing."

"Unwanted, hmm?" He remarked, focusing on the agenda he had been studying.

* * *

"All right everyone, next order of business on the financial report…Inuyasha's request for the Japan trip in conjunction with the Yamato account. Your requested amount for expenses has been approved."

Inuyasha nodded toward Adam, the presiding treasurer.

Kagome rested her elbows along the arms of her chair and sent Inuyasha an inquisitive look. "Expense account for Japan?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded, without raising his stare. "Don't you remember the Yamato's asking us to come visit their hotel?"

"I remember." She acknowledged, a wicked smile playing around her mouth. "I know Edna remembers." She added. During their meeting with the Yamato's, Edna was being a bit playful with Inuyasha, giving him so many compliments that at one point he was practically blushing.

"Don't start." Inuyasha warned.

"What?" She whispered, not wanting to call attention to herself as the budget meeting continued. "Am I embarrassing you?"

He pushed his papers aside and turned to face her. "Of course not." He replied, laying his hand against her thigh.

"Move it." Kagome ordered through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha pretended to be confused. "Oh? Are we done playing now?"

"You can't unravel me here." She assured him.

"What about here?" He asked, moving his hand closer to the junction of her thighs. The fact that Kagome wore pants did nothing to diminish the effect of his touch and he knew it.

"Don't Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"We're in a roomful of people for crap's sake." She whispered.

"So?"

At this point, she decided to fight fire with fire. "All right." Kagome sighed, a sultry smirk coming to her face.

Without breaking eye contact with him, she placed her hand right against his zipper. She almost gasped when she felt the strong bulge beneath her fingers. Otherwise, she kept her cool. Of course, Inuyasha's smile widened at the gesture. He cleared his throat and glanced toward the group at the table.

Kagome's gaze narrowed and she squeezed him there. When he turned to look at her, she tilted her head, urging him to lean closer. "As badly as you'd like to hear me moan." She whispered in his ear. "I'd like to hear you scream. Do you understand me?" She asked, giving him another squeeze.

In response, Inuyasha's brow rose and he leaned back in his chair. After a moment, he pulled his hand away from her thigh and waited. The arrogant smirk on his lips widened when he noticed how long it took her to remove her hand from his lap.

The meeting ended shortly after and Kagome was the first one out of the room. Leaving her purse and portfolio on the table, she grabbed her keys and ran from the boardroom without looking back.

* * *

"Oh God, what is it now?" Kagome groaned when she opened her door later that evening,

Inuyasha shook the black leather bag he held. "Remember this?" He asked, brushing past her to walk inside the apartment. "You walked, or ran, right out the room and left this on the table."

"Oh." She sighed, remembering the way she raced home for a long bath and a few glasses of wine. She turned away from the door and saw him leaning against the wall. "Thanks for bringing this by." She told him, hoping he would leave.

"Is that all I get for returning your property?" He asked, choosing to remain in the foyer. He captivatingly stared at her form, barely covered by a short, green T-shirt.

"Inuyasha, I could've taken my property and slammed the door in your face." She told him, leaning against the door and fixing him with a stony glare.

Grinning, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "That's true, but I did you a big favor. After all, I figured you had a lot of personal stuff in there. Besides, I do have my image to think about.

"Meaning?" She asked, the beginnings of a smile coming to her face.

He gave her a stunned look. "Meaning, I had to take a chance walking out in public with that thing. People would think differently of me if anybody saw me carrying that giant purse."

Kagome's smile grew a bit wilder and she chuckled. "Well in light of that." She said, closing the door. "I could offer you some wine."

He pushed himself away from the wall and walked toward her until they were almost touching. "Wine wasn't what I had in mind."

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked, shaking her head. Finally she decided to bite the bullet. Trailing her fingers along the inside of his suit coat, she slid her arms around his neck. Arching herself into his frame, she searched his golden eyes with her brown ones. "If I give you what you're practically begging for, would you stop with this Casanova act and leave me alone?"

Inuyasha's hands roamed her bottom, pressing enticingly against the hem of her shirt. He studied the question, and his fingers stroked the luscious curve of her ass. "That would depend on how good you are."

Kagome gritted her teeth at his arrogance. Keeping the sultry smile plastered on her lips, she brought her fingers to his hair on his shoulder. "Oh, I'm very good." She assured him, tracing the line of his jaw with her lips.

"I don't doubt you." He breathed, him closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent.

She traced his mouth with the tip of her tongue. A rush of power surged up her spine when his lips parted. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth and heard the low groan rumble through his chest. Slowly, she stroked the even ridge of his teeth before caressing the rough surface of his tongue. Inuyasha eagerly joined in on the deep kiss. His hands cupped and squeezed the fullness of her derriere. Whispering her name, he pulled her closer to the stiff bulge against the front of his pants.

Kagome gasped at the power she felt against her belly. She could've enjoyed the pleasure of his touch all night, but forced herself to resist. Resting her palms flat against his chest, she broke the kiss.

"Forget it." She said, wiping moisture from her lips.

He wasn't angry. After the way he had taunted and teased her, he knew he had it coming. Pulling his hands from her ass, he kept one arm around her waist. He massaged one breast, his thumb brushing the hard nipple. "You know Kag, fighting me isn't half as much fun as having sex with me." He whispered against her ear. Pulling away, he gave her a wink and smile. "Think about it." He advised, stepping around her to open the front door.

When he was gone, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. She knew if he had pressed the issue then, she would've surely given in.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Yeah not quite yet, but Kagome will definitely be giving in in the next chapter and of course we all know what that means! Until next time guys! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys, first of all Happy New Year! We're already within our fourth week in the New Year and hopefully it's going good for you all. And with a New Year, it deserves a nice juicy lemon, so expect one this chapter and happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

"Good morning Sayu." Kagome mumbled when she arrived at the office the next morning.

"Good morn―oh! Kagome, did you get any sleep last night?" Sayu asked, concern evident within her voice and on her face.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. "Not much. Is it easy to tell?" She asked, looking into the mirror on the opposite wall.

"Pretty much." Sayu confirmed.

"Is Inuyasha here yet?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah, do you want me to get him for you?"

"No!" Kagome shrieked, whirling away from the mirror. "I mean, thank you, but no. No need to call him and hold all my calls will you?"

Sayu nodded, watching Kagome sympathetically. "Will do." She promised, watching her walk down the corridor.

The moment Kagome stepped into her office, she dropped her purse and briefcase to the sofa and headed over to the windows. Deciding to enjoy the view, she braced herself against the sill. Seconds passed and her eye lashes fluttered. Her eyelids felt as though they were holding up weights. Sleep had been a hopeless wish after Inuyasha's visit the night before and she had tried everything, including several glasses of wine, but she'd remained wide awake until six-thirty in the morning. She couldn't get the situation with him off her mind. It was all so frustrating trying to figure out why he was turning on all his considerate charm when she told him she wasn't interested. Her actions, however, said just the opposite.

Her lashes fluttered once more and soon she had fallen asleep standing up. A few minutes later, she was awakened by the sound of her office door slamming. Whirling around, she saw Inuyasha standing inside the room.

"We need to meet with Sayu today before we have lunch." He announced, striding across the room, his hands pushed into the pockets of his silver grey suit.

Kagome could only stare at him before his words sank in and she shook her head. "Lunch?"

"Yes Kag, and please don't hassle me about it. We need to talk and I think you know that."

She nodded quickly. "Yes―no, lunch is fine."

"Good." He replied, smiling before he turned and walked away.

"Oh, where are we going?" She asked.

"Your place."

* * *

"Sayu seemed happier about the raise and extra vacation time now than she was when we first told her about it." Kagome remarked as she and Inuyasha took the elevator to her floor.

Inuyasha's smile was brief. "Probably because she actually saw it in writing." He guessed, his voice sounding a bit hollow.

Kagome hoped conversation would soothe her frazzled nerves, but he didn't appear to be in a talkative mood. She had no idea why he'd suggested her place for lunch. He did say they needed to talk and privacy would be necessary. Anticipation was thick as she racked her brain trying to think of what it was he wanted to talk about. She was silent for the rest of the trip to the top floor.

"Oh my God!" She breathed when she opened the front door. Her living room sat at the end of the long foyer and she could see a flurry of pink and white filling the room. "What in the world…?" She whispered, heading down the hall.

Inuyasha pushed his hands into his pockets and followed Kagome into the room. A smile softened his features as he enjoyed the sound of her heels clicking against the hard wood floor. The sight of her in the smoothly seductive deep purple dress held his gaze.

Kagome's probing stare was wide as she took in the exquisite transformation of her living room. The place was filled with baskets and baskets of pink and white lilies and roses, which smelled refreshingly floral in the room.

"These are my favorites." She whispered, stooping to inhale the wondrous scent of the flowers. After a moment she turned to see him standing there watching her. "Did you do this?"

"Do you have another man that would be sending you flowers?" He asked, pretending to be angry.

She shook her head and shrugged. "I never know, with all my fans." She said, turning to look at the sea of flowers again. Suddenly she was trapped in an unbreakable hold and turned around.

Inuyasha pulled her against him and dipped his head. His mouth crashed upon hers and he kissed her thoroughly. She slid her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Their tongues fought a passionate duel, plundering and stroking madly. In one easy motion, he picked her up and carried her to the sofa. He tore his mouth from hers to trace the base of her throat, then down to the scooped neckline of her dress. She arched her back, beckoning his attention to her breasts. His hands curved around her back as he buried his face in her ample bosom.

With strength he thought had deserted him, Inuyasha pulled away. "I better go get our lunch." He decided, moving off the sofa and leaving her alone.

Kagome watched him exit the room through the doorway in the far corner. Then she snuggled onto the sofa cushions and gazed around the room. She couldn't believe he had filled her home with the lovely flowers. Hopefully he would share his reasons with her. But the more she thought about the situation, the sleepier she became. And for the second time that day, she drifted off.

Later, she awoke feeling rested and content. She was nestled beneath the covers of her bed and the room was dim. In an instant, she was up and looking around the room. She noticed that she was undressed and wondered if Inuyasha had really been there with all the flowers.

As if on cue, he stepped in the room. Her brown eyes widened with curiosity. "What happened?" She whispered, watching him head into her closet. "I don't remember what happened."

"Do you think you missed something?" He asked, tossing a short, navy silk robe to the bed.

"Like what?" She asked, clutching the sheet against her chest.

Inuyasha just stared at her, a knowing look on his face.

Her lashes fluttered closed. "I don't know." She replied, looking down at herself.

He grabbed the robe and offered it to her. He smiled as she tried to slip into it while keeping the sheet around her body. When she was done, he took her hand and pulled her from the bed. Kagome felt like a little girl being led to the living room on Christmas morning as she followed him downstairs. When they stepped into the room, she almost cried. The flowers were still there, just as dazzling and vibrant as when she'd first seen them. When Inuyasha's arms slipped around her waist, she closed her eyes and settled into the warm embrace. They stood that way for a while before he picked her up and carried her to the center of the room.

Amid the sea of flowers was a thick pallet. He placed her there, before covering her with his frame. "Did you think you were too out of it to remember us making love?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yes." She breathed, her lashes fluttering rapidly. "I'd kick myself if I couldn't remember that." She admitted softly, shivering from the friction of his pants against her bare legs.

The easy look he wore turned serious. His deep-set heavenly stare caressed her body in the most flattering manner. Finally he brought his gaze back to hers. "Kag, I've been, um…"

"What?" She prompted, noticing his uneasy expression.

"You know, I've been teasing and pressing you for a long time." He admitted, keeping his eyes downcast.

She smiled and threaded her fingers through his soft long mane. "Mmm-hmm." She sighed.

Inuyasha grinned, but didn't raise his eyes. "Kag…I want you to know I'm not trying to add another name to my 'list of conquests.'"

She cleared her throat, remembering when she had accused him of that.

"I've wanted you since I knew what sex was." He slowly admitted, bringing his gorgeous stare to her face.

Kagome's soft laughter filled the room. "With us always arguing, I never would've guessed."

"Well it's easy to have arguments and act cold when we're not around each other all the time. I can't think straight having you near me like this."

"I know what you mean." She whispered, eyes falling to his mouth.

No words were needed after that point. Inuyasha dipped his head and slid his tongue along the outline of Kagome's full lips. She moaned and her lips parted for his kiss. He had other ideas and slid his mouth along the curve of her jaw. In response, she tilted her head back to give his lips more room to explore. For a moment Inuyasha seemed totally content caressing her skin with his lips. They ventured over her collarbone and along the swell of her breasts. Kagome arched her back, hoping to draw his attention there. His massive hands tugged at the smooth robe and he slipped it off her shoulders.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered when his head fell to her chest and his mouth traveled the curve of one full, mound. Her slender fingers toyed with the buttons of his crisp shirt and she began to undo them.

He pulled away and finished the job himself. When the material parted, she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth to stop herself from moaning. His torso looked as though it had been carved from flawless stone. Its chiseled beauty beckoned her touch and she gasped at the unleashed power lying just beneath the surface. Her eyes widened when he stood to remove his pants. Her lashes fluttered in its intensity, wandering the incredible expanse of his smooth, toned thighs and calves. She discovered the bulge of his masculinity was actually as impressive and powerful looking as it felt. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she brought her eyes back to his.

Inuyasha kicked his clothes aside before joining her on the pallet. His mouth fell upon hers and his tongue thrust deeply into her mouth. The kiss was slow and blatantly lustful, her nails grazing his chest and back feverishly. When his hands curled around her thighs, she parted them without hesitation.

"Inuyasha, please…" Kagome groaned, grinding her hips against his in silent invitation.

"Shhh…" He replied. He had no intentions of rushing anything. Too much time had passed leading up to this moment, and as badly as he wanted to give in to the demands of his body, he steeled himself against it. His hands cupped the sides of her breasts as he brought his lips to the tip of one fair mound. His tongue traced the rigid nipple and an arrogant smirk crossed his mouth when he heard her cry his name.

While his thumb manipulated one nipple, his lips and tongue suckled and swirled around the tip of the other. Kagome shuddered when she felt a rush of moisture slide down her inner thigh. Her entire body experienced twin sensations of hot and cold, beneath the mastery of his touch. Inuyasha moved past the pouting nipple to caress the undersides of her breasts. His fangs gently scraped her rib cage to her navel. Her hips arched right off the cushiony pallet when he tongued her belly button. He settled her down before his mouth journeyed lower.

A moment later, Kagome felt his tongue invade her body. Her fingers delved into his silver hair as his lips and tongue explored. The slow, heated thrusts of his tongue grew increasingly deeper. Soon, he was draping her shapely legs across his shoulders to allow him more room to play.

"Inuyasha, please…I can't stand this." Kagome gasped even as she pulled his head closer.

"You don't like it?" He asked, his voice muffled.

She managed a brief chuckle. "I love it…but I need you."

"You have me."

"I want you inside me." She requested boldly when he raised his head to look at her.

Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer either. He was almost painfully aroused and moved away to take a condom from his coat pocket. Kagome closed her eyes and anticipated what was about to take place. Her thighs trembled as he pulled her close and settled between her legs. He buried his face to the crook of her neck and suckled her earlobe. His fingers stroked her moist femininity and a low growl sounded deep within his chest. Slowly, he spread the velvety folds of her womanhood and sank his throbbing length inside her.

Kagome thought she would melt from the heat coursing through her body. The moment he filled her, the most intense sensation affected her. There was a sweet desperation in the heat of his thrusts. One lunge was more potent than the last as he held her thighs apart for the stunning strokes that carved a place for him inside her. She never considered herself a screamer, but as she let him have his way, throaty cries ripped from her. After several moments of the heated drives, Inuyasha slowed his movements. Of course, the effect was just as overwhelming. The slow, sensuous movements of his hips had her moaning shamelessly.

A while later, he tired of having the lead and pulled Kagome off her back. His hands cupped her hips as he settled her over his frame. He considered the movements of her body as though she weighed nothing. When she slid up and down along the length of his stiff arousal to his satisfaction, he brought his hands to her breasts. She threw her head back and let the pleasure of Inuyasha's body overwhelm her. Soft cries filled the air as his hands touched every inch of her body. His fingers squeezed and tugged upon her nipples before he weighed the full mounds in his wide palms. She ran her fingers through his hair and increased the motion of her hips.

"Damn Kag…" Inuyasha moaned as he reached complete satisfaction. His hands tightened around her hips to still her movements as he relished the intense pleasure coursing through his body.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Kagome confessed, tracing the rigid curve of Inuyasha's abdomen.

"Food's in the kitchen." He said with a yawn.

"Lazy."

"Says the person who won't get up to go to her own kitchen."

Kagome, who didn't want to move either, slapped his shoulder. Moments later, they were laughing uncontrollably.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now?" She asked in an uneasy tone, turning onto her stomach to look at him.

He twirled a lock of her ebony hair between his thumb and forefinger. "We play it by ear." He finally replied.

"It just happened kind of fast."

He curled his hands around her upper arms and pulled her on top of him. "I don't plan on losing you Kag. Not when I finally have you willing in my arms." He assured her, his eyes never straying from her face.

Kagome smiled, her gaze taking on a wicked glint. "So, what will you do with me now that you have me willing in your arms?" She asked.

"What would you like?" He countered, flashing a sexy grin.

She leaned down and planted the softest kiss against his cheek. "Feed me!" She laughed.

* * *

Hours later…

"Don't stop!" Kagome cried.

"I hadn't planned on it." Inuyasha groaned, cradling her ass in his hands.

After the two of them had lunch in the kitchen, wearing nothing but towels around themselves, the two of them made love again. This time, they held session in her bathtub, water and bubbles sloshed around them as she bounced over his frame. He leaned against the ivory porcelain title and savored the feel of Kagome's inner walls gripping and releasing his length.

Afterward, she pulled herself off and leaned against the opposite side of the tub. Inuyasha refilled her wineglass and handed it to her while he reached for his Corona. His brow creased when he noticed the pensive expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" He asked, watching as she shook her head. "Tell me." He insisted.

"It's not important."

"Hey." He said, grabbing her wrist to pull her close. "Tell me?"

She cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, do you think we could keep this…private?"

"Kag, we aren't breaking the rules by seeing each other, you know?" He reminded her playfully.

She chewed her bottom lip and prayed her request wouldn't cause an argument. "I know we aren't breaking the rules. It's just that I'm not in the mood for all the questions, the reporters, not to mention the people we work with."

Inuyasha offered a one-shoulder shrug. "Fine, Kagome. If that's how you want it, I won't say a thing."

Her lashes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath. "Thank you." She sighed.

When he noticed how relieved she was, a frown clouded his face. She saw him scowling and sat up in the tub. "What?" She asked.

"It means a lot to you doesn't it? Keeping us a secret?"

"No, it's just that…"

"What?"

Kagome could see them headed for an argument. The steamy, bubbly water turned tepid around her and she shivered from the cold in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm him. "Inuyasha, you know how it is. If it gets out that we're seeing each other, we won't get anything done with everyone coming to us with questions about our relationship."

He propped his elbow on the edge of the tub and glared at her. "So you'd rather have people see us at each other's throats, is that it?"

"No but―"

"What Kag? Is that how you want us to be? Always sniping and arguing all the damn time?"

She lost her temper as well. "You know Inuyasha, as usual you have blown this all out of proportion! Excuse me!" She muttered, stepping out of the tub and leaving the bathroom.

Inuyasha, equally enraged, left the tub and followed her into the bedroom. "There's no way I'll let you sweep us under the rug, you understand me?"

She wrapped her hair in a thick, black towel and turned to face him. "Dammit Inuyasha, I'm not ashamed of us. I just want us to have privacy. Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

He bounded across the room and pulled her into an embrace. When she looked up at him, his mouth crashed down upon hers.

"Some things are too good to keep a secret." He drawled into her mouth.

"I just wanted―"

"Kag, shut up." He ordered, smiling when she complied.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, especially the lemon. Now it might seem that Inuyasha and Kagome are off to a good start, they obviously have some issues they need to face as we read in this chapter. But hopefully it'll get better…hopefully, we'll have to see. Until next time guys! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe how invigorated and refreshed she felt after spending most of the previous day being ravished. Thinking about Inuyasha and the things they had done in every room of her condo actually made her moist with need. A small, secretive smile tugged at her lips and remained there as she stepped onto the executive floor.

"Morning Sayu." She greeted, spotting the woman going through a file cabinet.

Sayu offered a bright smile. "Morning Kagome. I hope you're doing as well as I am?"

A playful frown formed on Kagome's face as she tilted her head to one side. "I don't know about that, you sound like you're about to burst from excitement!"

Sayu whirled away from the cabinet and took a seat behind her desk. "Well, I guess there's just something about getting a new raise and extra vacation time that just overwhelms you."

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. "Say no more. I completely understand!" She called, heading down the corridor to her office. Once inside, she took a few moments to get settled and check her messages. She was going over her calendar for the day when her private line buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, how are you?"

"Misty? Is that you?"

Misty Jones, the owner of the dance studio Kagome works in, took a deep breath on the other end. "Don't tell me you're so caught up in being a CEO that you've forgotten about your other job?"

"Of course not!" Kagome cried, waving one hand in the air. "I'm surprised to hear from you first thing in the morning is all. What's going on?"

"I'm actually calling all the girls today. Just wanted to tell you that before the showcase begins for our opening, we're going to do a pre-show. A little preview of what to expect for this year."

"Oh, well that sounds great." Kagome told her.

"Good, be prepared and ready to perform. The date set is May twenty-fifth, seven o'clock. It's pretty early I know, however this will be a great opportunity for you girls and there are some major investors who will be coming as well and I certainly want to put on a big show for them."

"Got it, will do Misty."

"Depending on all your schedules, I want you and the girls to get in some good practice time before the showcase."

"Sure thing."

"Great! Oh and one last thing Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Bring Inuyasha Takahashi's cute behind with you!"

Kagome shook her head at her boss's one track mind. "I'll talk to you later Misty, bye." Setting the phone down, she smiled. Her boss didn't have to tell her to bring Inuyasha. She had already decided she wanted him there.

"Well, no time like the present." She sighed, choosing to go ask him about it then. Standing, she smoothed her hands across the wine-colored dress she wore, then looked herself over in the mirror on the wall, before leaving her office.

* * *

Inuyasha was seated behind his desk, scowling over the papers in front of him. He looked up the instant Kagome walked in and the papers were forgotten. Leaning back in his chair, he watched her saunter across the room toward him. His captivating deep-set stare swept the length of her body in one heated glare.

"Good morning." She greeted, gasping when he caught her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"Morning." He whispered into her ear before nibbling on the soft lobe.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Her arms encircled his neck and she buried her fingers in his sliver hair, rubbing his ears gently. He massaged her back with one hand while the other ventured beneath the hem of her dress. Her legs parted willingly when his fingers stroked the lacy edge of her panties. Soon, Inuyasha had delved past the crotch of the garment and into a well of warm moisture. Kagome gasped again, allowing him to kiss her deeply. Between the erotic, intimate caress beneath her dress and the devastating kiss, she was breathless and thoroughly aroused.

Just then, the intercom buzzed.

"Inuyasha, sorry to bother you, but is Kagome in there by any chance?"

"Yeah Sayu, I'm here." Kagome called, hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as the rest of her.

"Good, this is a call I think you'll both want to take."

"Send it through Sayu." Inuyasha directed, waiting for the connection to be made.

"Mr. Takahashi? Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes?" Kagome and Inuyasha simultaneously replied.

"My name is Drake Winston. I'm a reporter with Business Mogul magazine."

"How can we help you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Our magazine wants to interview the hottest duo in business for the next issue."

"And they were busy, so you called us?" Kagome teased, joining in when the two men laughed.

"Exactly, Ms. Higurashi."

"You wanna do it?" Inuyasha asked, watching Kagome intently as she nodded. "We'll do it on one condition." He said into the speaker.

"Name it."

"You call us by our first names." Inuyasha requested, smiling when Drake laughed.

"No problem. How soon do you think we can get started?"

Inuyasha scooted his chair closer to the desk. Peering over at Kagome, who was still on his lap, he scanned his calendar. "Well, let me look at my schedule a bit more and I'll get back to you."

"I've got an offer for you too." Kagome said after Drake hung up.

Inuyasha finished scribbling the dinner appointment in his book and looked up. "And that is?" He asked.

"We're having a pre-show case at the studio on the twenty-fifth of May. I'd like you to be there, if you're interested?"

He gathered her close and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're damn straight I'm interested."

"Thanks Inu." She whispered, hugging him tightly. When she made a move to lean back, his hold tightened. He pulled her close for a kiss.

A low moan slipped past her mouth as she surrendered to the kiss. Kagome cupped his handsome face in her hands and eagerly joined in. Once again, his hand ventured beneath the dress to tease and fondle the part of her that ached for his attention.

For the second time, the intercom buzzed.

"Hello, Inuyasha, Kagome? Sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to remind you about the R and D meeting in thirty minutes."

Inuyasha released Kagome's lips and pressed his forehead against hers. "Later?" He suggested.

"Good idea." Kagome agreed, wiping a smudge of her lipstick from his cheek. "I'll meet you in the conference room." She said, moving off his lap.

He watched her leave, then, forcing her image from his mind, returned to scowl over the papers on his desk.

* * *

"Would you like me to bring some tea or coffee in for the meeting Kagome?"

Kagome rubbed her hands across her bare arms and smiled. "Tea sounds good Sayu."

"I'll be back in a few." She said over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Alone in the large, dimly lit conference room, Kagome went over her notes for the research and development meeting. A short while later, her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome."

"Hi mom." Kagome whispered, a big smile brightening her face. "How's Florida treating you?"

"Oh everything is wonderful. Though Izayoi and I aren't in Florida anymore, we're in Sacramento."

"Sacramento? Man you two sure don't waste time do you?"

"This is the first time in years we've been away from the company and had a vacation. We're planning on a few more destinations before we head back home."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad you guys are having a good time."

"Thank you sweetie." Kozakura sighed, cleared her throat after a moment. "So…"

"So, what?"

"Don't play the innocent act Kagome. How are things going with you and Inuyasha?"

"We've gotten quite close." Kagome admitted, deciding to ease her mother's curiosity.

"Wonderful!" Her mom gasped.

Kagome shook her head. She was well aware of how desperately her mom wanted to see her involved with someone. The fact that the someone was Inuyasha elated her even more.

"Mom, I know this news is good for you, but don't get too excited."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I don't want you to expect this to be a permanent thing with me and Inuyasha."

"Oh Kagome, when are you going to stop this?"

Kagome turned her chair away from the table and leaned back. "Until I find a man who won't judge me or walk out on me because I can't give him a child."

"And how do you know Inuyasha would do a thing like that?" Kozakura asked, hating the sadness in her daughter's voice.

"It's no secret he loves kids mom. He might act unruly sometimes, but he adores them and spends a good portion of his money on them. There's no way a man like that wouldn't want kids of his own."

Inuyasha arrived for the meeting just then. He heard Kagome on the phone and decided to wait a moment before walking inside the room.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is a fine man and I don't think he'd care about a thing like that."

"Inuyasha may not care mom, but I would. Besides, I'm very happy with the way it's going. There are no strings attached and I'd like to keep it that way. A nice, private fling."

Kozakura sighed and decided not to pressure her daughter about the situation any further. "Well I will say Kagome, you picked the right one to have a fling with."

Kagome chuckled and leaned her head back against the chair. "I know."

Amid all the laughter and light conversation, Kagome never noticed Inuyasha leaning against the doorjamb. His frown was murderous and he prayed he could keep a lid on his temper.

The conference room door slammed the moment Kagome ended her call. She twisted her chair around and saw Inuyasha standing inside the room.

"Hey." She said, smiling brightly. "I just talked to my mom."

"Is that right?"

"Mm-hmm. They're in Sacramento now. Can you believe it?"

"Feh." He grunted, tossing his paperwork to the table. The heavy portfolio, pens and thick folders hit the surface with a dull thud.

Kagome's eyes widened and she took in the set, stern look on Inuyasha's face. Clearly, he was in a foul mood.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" She asked, trying to remain friendly and sociable.

Inuyasha shrugged, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table. "I don't know what my plans are."

She leaned back in her chair and studied him closely. "Would you like to go out? Maybe have dinner?"

"I'll let you know." He said, holding a folder in front of his face. Seeing that he was immune to all her attempts at conversation, Kagome gave up. Soon, they were both engrossed in their notes for the meeting.

* * *

Inuyasha left the room right after the meeting with the research and development team. He decided to go home to eliminate some of his considerable frustration by working out in his private gym. He was completely absorbed in the sweaty, strenuous chore, when the gym's mahogany-paneled elevator doors opened. A tall, well-built, silver-haired man stepped out. He could've been in his late thirties or early forties, but it was difficult to tell since the man was clearly a demon. He had long silver hair that was held high in a ponytail, blue stripes across both of his cheeks and golden eyes like a certain someone.

A smile crossed the man's face when he heard music pulsing through the air. He followed the pumping bass to the end of the hall and easily located Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha let the huge weights crash down and looked up. A wide grin came to his face when he spotted his father. "Pop." He greeted, moving off the bench press.

Inutaisho shook hands with his youngest child as they hugged. Then he walked over to the stereo and lowered the volume. "How is everything son?"

Inuyasha, who never put on airs for his father, took a seat on one of the cushioned benches along the wall. "Everything's not going to good pop."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It could be, if Kagome wasn't so nerve-racking." Inuyasha muttered, a fierce scowl clouding his face.

Inutaisho titled his head to one side and took a step closer to Inuyasha. "What's Kagome have to do with it?"

"We're together pop." He announced without a moment's hesitation.

Realization dawned in his dad's eyes and he nodded. "Right, the two of you are running the business together."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No dad, you don't get it. We're together…together in every way."

It took only a moment for Inutaisho to grasp the full meaning of his son's words. "Well that's great Inuyasha! Everyone's always wanted you two together, especially your mother and Kozakura."

"Feh, yeah I know."

"Well, what's the problem? You don't seem too happy about all this. Kagome's a lovely woman. You should be jumping off the walls."

Inuyasha groaned and stood off the bench. "I guess I'd be happier if she wasn't trying to keep us a secret. All she wants is a fling."

"She told you this?"

"No, I overheard her telling her mother."

Silence dominated the conversation for a few moments. Then Inutaisho began to laugh. Of course, Inuyasha was in no mood and simply glared at his father. Inutaisho managed to stifle his robust laughter. He walked across the room and clapped his son's shoulder. "Not so much fun when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?"

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room, toweling his damp hair. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're usually the one calling the shots with the women you date. It's interesting to see you in a situation where you're not making all the decisions about where things are headed."

"You think I deserve this?"

"Son, nothing worth having was ever gotten the easy way."

A subtle, arrogant smirk appeared on Inuyasha's lips just then. "I've already gotten it, dad."

Inutaisho acknowledged Inuyasha's admission with a brief nod. "I get the feeling it's something you want to keep, but Kagome doesn't see it that way."

Inuyasha's confidence oozed away and he turned from his father. "I heard her tell her mother there was something she couldn't tell me. I'm at the point now where I want to confront her and make her tell me, especially if it's about why she doesn't want us to be serious."

Inutaisho inspected the butterfly machine, toying with the silver levers along the side. "I'd have to disagree with you on that one. It's probably best to give her space. That is, if you want her bad enough to give her time. Do you?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha instantly replied.

"You think you two can work through whatever it is?"

"Yes." Inuyasha replied more slowly. "But I'd feel a lot better about it if I knew what I was dealing with."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: I know you guys waited a long time for this chapter to be up, but I'm going to stop it right here. Also I will be honest, I should give you guys that, I haven't really been into this story as I was before, and I'm not sure I really want to finish it. But if you guys want it finished, I'll finish it, but it won't be updated as much, especially since I have other stories I want to focus on and get started soon. So let me know in your reviews guys if you want the next chapter and I'll try to have it up as soon as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

BlueMoon Goddess: Well by popular demand, I'm back with another chapter! I really did have doubts about finishing this story because of the loss of interest. However, after so many people reviewed wanting this to continue, I got to thinking and figured I should finish it. Besides, I've read plenty of stories where authors never finished, abandoned, and even deleted their fics. I know they have their reasons, but since I do have the time to finish it, I will abide by the request of your reviews and finish it. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

"Inuyasha." He answered the call briskly, frowning as he studied the latest reports from research and development.

A sweet feminine chuckle filtered through the line. "I have to admit that a company producing women's products was the absolute last place I'd ever expect to find you."

The frown disappeared as he tuned into the voice of his executive assistant, Laura Vicker. "Well, now you can say you've heard it all."

"Have I ever." She added, her laughter fading into the clearing of her throat as she prepared for business. "Anyway, I won't keep you from your feminine products."

"Funny."

"Just wanted to remind you of the benefit dinner you have in Nevada."

Inuyasha was already pulling up his calendar. "Right. Horaijima House. I haven't forgotten." He said, referring to the home for orphaned hanyou children twenty minutes outside of Las Vegas. He'd lost his heart to each of the adolescents when he'd first met them two years earlier. "Can't believe the new building is done already." He marveled.

"Believe it." Laura said with another chuckle. "Clyde Decker says it's a breathtaking piece of work."

"If he does say so himself." He joked, thinking of his talented albeit self-centered contractor just then.

"Well in a few days you'll get to see for yourself. The ribbon cutting is at eleven o'clock a.m., where, as the project director, _you_ will be delivering opening and closing remarks, followed by a buffet luncheon."

Inuyasha was already nodding. He hadn't forgotten one detail of the event. Still, he considered himself quite lucky to have an efficient assistant like Laura in his corner. "Got it all down. Thanks for calling, though."

"Well, I also called to remind you of another event. I want to be sure you can tear yourself away for my pool party."

Shaking his head, he closed his calendar. "Haven't forgotten that, either. Especially since it's at _my_ house."

"You have the better pool."

"Right…same date and time as last year?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm there." He promised, though his mood dimmed a bit. His working relationship with Kagome would probably be over by then. He and Laura spoke a few more minutes before the call ended. Reclining in his desk chair, he toyed with the idea of asking Kagome to go with him to Nevada. He took it as a good sign when she walked through the doorway moments after the thought came to mind.

"Hey, are you making heads or tails of that R and D report?" She asked in a huff, taking a seat in a chair in front of his desk and waving the thick document in the air.

He massaged his jaw and grinned. "Those people think on a level I'm ashamed to admit boggles my mind."

"I'll say." Kagome concurred.

"Um, Kag, before we get into that. I wanted to ask you something."

She placed the report in her lap and folded her hands atop it. "Shoot."

"Come with me to Nevada."

She blinked. "What's in Nevada?"

"A children's home. Actually…" He reiterated, a playful smug smile tugging at the curve of his mouth. "A very elaborate children's home with every convenience and luxury a child needs and deserves. Courtesy of yours truly―" He tugged on the collar of his shirt. "―and a few very decent friends."

Kagome laughed. "I see. Congratulations."

He tipped his head. "The ribbon cuttings in a few days, and they want me to come out, make some speeches, and all that other stuff."

Kagome listened intently as he spoke on the venture. It was easy to spot the pride and excitement in his voice and expression when he talked. She was quite curious to see him in action with children and almost burst into laughter at the look on his face when she accepted his offer.

"You know it, um, it's probably going to be an overnight trip." He informed her softly, suddenly quite unnerved that she'd be the one watching him front and center for a change.

Kagome propped her chin on her fist and smiled. "I'm okay with that."

He swallowed and then began to nod. "All right, well, um, I'll get our tickets. We'll be staying in Vegas, the home is just outside of it."

"Sounds good." She stood and waved at his desk with the report. "Why don't we discuss this later?" She suggested, believing he needed a few moments alone.

Inuyasha appeared relieved. He only nodded, still looking a bit stunned as she left his office.

* * *

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but after that tour, I'm ready to move in!" Inuyasha joined in with the audience when they laughed over his comment.

Following the ribbon cutting for Horaijima House II, the attendants, ranging from state and local officials to philanthropists and parents, took part in a tour of the facility that boasted state-of-the-art necessities as well as the necessities more important to a young child to adolescent.

"Seriously though, I want to thank everyone who made this possible. Whether it was with your money, your contacts, your time or prayers, everyone, including these children and myself, want to offer you our deepest thanks. And now on to the main reason you all showed up today, my cooks are signaling me that the lunch buffet is now open!"

The audience applause was punctuated by yet another round of laughter at the dig. Kagome kept her seat at the table she shared with Inuyasha and the personnel at Horaijima House. She was as engrossed by the speech as anyone, but it was the chance to observe Inuyasha in this setting that she was most taken by. As others stood to make their own reflections on the house for orphaned hanyou children in need, she studied the children in question. They were all camped around Inuyasha when he sat with them on the outdoor stage. Her heart melted at the looks on their faces. They watched the adult hanyou with sheer adoration and, she guessed, a fair amount of secret crushes from the young girls.

She couldn't blame them. After all, what women could resist falling at least a little in love with a man who rescued her from a life of hardship? A life of heartache? She bowed her head as thoughts of their relationship came to mind. He wanted more from her, _of_ her. He thought she was being cruel and she'd given him every reason to think so. Seeing him in this setting…there was no doubt he'd make a wonderful father. Was it fair to deny him that possibility?

"Kagome!"

His voice broke through her thoughts like a battering ram. Returning his wave urging her to the buffet, she left the table and her uncertainties behind, for a while at least…

Although the delightful children of Horaijima House talked with Inuyasha incessantly, they weren't oblivious to the fact that they were in the presence of another superstar. The girls had practically screamed themselves to pieces when they'd seen her on Inuyasha's arm. Kagome spent the better part of her day answering questions about their relationship. Of course, it was worth it to see the dreamy looks in the girl's eyes as they each imagined themselves in Kagome's place. She was content she'd given the girls ample material for sweet dreams that night.

* * *

"Making various products for women, building houses for orphaned children…Inuyasha Takahashi you astound me."

Grinning broadly, Inuyasha slanted a stare toward Kagome and shrugged. She'd been teasing him since they'd left Horaijima House and were headed back across the desert toward Las Vegas.

"So how'd you find out about the house in the first place?" She asked, resting her head back against her seat in the Jeep.

He got more comfortable as well. "Trip to Vegas with some friends a couple of years back. Just taking a drive and there the place was. They were in a bad way, but Kanade kept it all going somehow." He said, referring to the matriarch and founder of the home. "Anyway…" He shrugged, and his shoulders lifted beneath the cream suit coat he wore with matching trousers. "…we stopped and spent a few hours there. I've gone back every other month since."

"I'm impressed."

"Ha! And stunned out of your mind!"

"No, no, I knew you were very involved in this, but…" She let the eggshell scarf around her neck whip against the wind as she chose her words. "There's something about seeing you actually doing it that makes it real, you know?"

A muscle clenched in his jaw, his hand tightening on the steering wheel. Seconds later, he was taking the jeep off the main stretch of highway and speeding across some uncharted path through the desert. Kagome swallowed, her heart presently lodged in her throat. Quickly, she did a mental recap of what she'd just said. No, there was nothing snide or even remotely teasing in the words. Yet his expression told her he was suddenly in a mood and it was all for her. She had no choice but to wait and wonder.

He stopped the jeep after driving a few miles. Her eyes remained wide and focused on him as he got out and rounded the hood to her side.

"Inuyasha―" She barely had a chance to say before he pulled her from the jeep and against him. Without a word, his head dipped and Kagome's confusion cleared.

She moaned, her eyes closed as she melted into his unyielding frame. Inuyasha kept her trapped between himself and the passenger door of the vehicle as his kiss deepened. His tongue explored slowly, stroking and branding every inch of her mouth. One hand took up residence around the curve of her bottom while the other settled across her breast. He groaned, discovering his guess had been correct, she wore no bra beneath the elegant gown. Kagome lost her fingers in the silk of his hair, grasping when his thumb stroked her nipple with the lightest caress. She wanted to cry when he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I wanted to do that all day." He admitted, his voice low and tortured.

She took the opportunity to inhale a few deep breaths. "Only that?" She taunted.

He pulled back and swept his heaven-sent gaze across her face. Tugging off his suit coat, he slung it across one shoulder and Kagome across the other. Slamming a fist against the glove box, Inuyasha grabbed a few condom packets and carried his burdens to a sandy mound in the distance.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked in a faintly knowing tone. She watched as the jeep was gradually eclipsed by the huge rocks that shielded the hill of sand.

He offered no explanation, simply dropped his coat so that it created a makeshift pallet on the ground. He let her slide down the length of his body and treated her to another devastating kiss while he freed himself from the confines of his trousers and boxers. He dropped to the coat and took Kagome with him. When she was straddling his lap, he took a moment to just look at her. The wind had tossed her hair into a disarrayed cap over her head. The end of one tendril clung to the curve of her lips bruised by his kisses and Inuyasha promised himself that he'd get past the walls to the source of her fears. She was his and it was damn time she realized it.

Kagome bit her bottom lip when he fixed on the thin straps of the ankle-length eggshell gown she'd worn that day. At that hour of the day, the sun cast a golden-orange glow across the desert, and Inuyasha seemed in awe of the alluring tint upon her flawless midnight complexion. She was just as entranced, grazing her fingers across the chords of muscle in his neck. She began to unbutton his shirt, exposing more of his fair skin. She paused to pull her arm from one strap of the dress and threw back her head when Inuyasha leaned in to suckle one nipple with a hungry tongue, causing her to whimper helplessly. Then he pushed the condom into her palm. It was a silent plea for her to set it in place, a plea she could barely satisfy with her hands trembling as they were. She'd scarcely completed the task when he pushed her dress up around her waist. Hands cupped her derriere and settled her sweetly onto the length of his need. She cuddled his head against her chest and absorbed the powerful thrusts of his body inside hers. He winced at the unparalleled pleasure of taking her so suddenly, so widely. Only their enraptured cries echoed in the remote endlessness, their bodies drenched by late-evening sunlight and shadows.

* * *

The beginning of a new week found Kagome studying a proposal for a new deal when her phone rang. Praying it wasn't an urgent matter, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kagome, its Edda Yamoto."

"Hello, Mrs. Yamoto, how are you?" Kagome said, pleased to hear from the older woman.

"I'm doing great Kagome. I'm very happy I caught up with you."

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked, intrigued by the anxious tone in her voice.

"Well, Tatsuo and I were wondering if you and Inuyasha had time to think about our offer?"

Kagome laughed. "Well, I thought it was already a done deal. Inuyasha and I are ready to proceed full-steam. We've met with our design, marketing and accounting teams. We're confident the deadline will be reached."

Edda chuckled and shook her head. "I'm glad to hear that, dear, but I'm referring to our offer to have the two of you visit our hotel."

"Right…" Kagome sighed, closing her eyes as she remembered. The unexpected trip to Nevada had worn her out in more ways than one. Still, this was business. "Well, it seems to me all we have to do is set a date. I know Inuyasha's up for it and so am I." She prayed she sounded convincing.

"Wonderful!" Edda exclaimed. "Tatsuo and I can accommodate you both anytime. Why don't you speak to Inuyasha and decide on a date?"

"That's a good idea." Kagome replied. "Let me talk to him and I'll get back to you, say tomorrow morning?"

"Perfect, I'll talk to you then."

Kagome said her good-byes, then set the phone down. A concerned look clouded her face as Inuyasha crossed her mind. He'd seemed so distant since their return that she was unsure whether to say anything to him. Finally, she decided she'd have more courage talking to him by phone than face-to-face.

Clearing her throat, she dialed his extension. The line rang twice before the voice mail message clicked on. She hung up and waited a few minutes before trying again. She received the same results. After three attempts, she dialed Sayu.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Sayu, have you seen Inuyasha? I've been trying to reach him for almost twenty minutes."

"He said he was leaving after your meeting this morning."

"Did he say how long he'd be gone?"

"From the looks of him, my guess is he won't be back today. I've never seen him look so edgy."

"Alright, thanks Sayu." Kagome set the phone down. She knew she had to see him to find out what was going on.

Front desk security at Ashton Arms knew Kagome and let her in when she arrived. The chrome-lined express elevator opened right in the living room. She peered out before stepping onto the plush silver-gray carpet.

"Inuyasha?" She called, heading down the three steps leading to the room. The large room, complete with built-in entertainment center, was empty. Going through a set of double doors at the rear, she took the spiral staircase leading to the bedroom.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called again, frowning as the sound of running water reached her ears.

She followed the sound to a wide door at the end of the hall. Knocking softly, she stepped inside. For a moment she stood in awe of the bedroom. It had to be the master. She realized she hadn't seen it during her last visit to the condo. After a moment, she pushed the heavy oak door shut behind her and walked farther into the room.

Kagome identified the running water sound as the shower. She spotted another door at the head of a short stairway. 'Must be the bathroom.' She guessed, ascending the stairs and opening the door. The shower was running full blast and steam blanketed the huge area. A small, wicked smile crossed her lips and she removed her dress and underthings. She made her way across the black-tiled floor and up the curved steps that led to the shower door. Pulling the heavy glass door aside, she stepped inside.

Inuyasha had his back to the door and was holding his head beneath the water. He reached for the soap and was working the bar across his taunt, chiseled chest when he turned. His eyes narrowed seeing pretty polished toes on the shower floor. When he saw Kagome standing before him, the soap slipped from his hands.

"You wanna bend over and get that?" She asked, her lips twitching as she watched him.

"What?" Inuyasha absently replied, having forgotten about the soap. Though he was still angry with her, there was no way he would pass on the treat he was being offered.

Her smoldering stare was soft as it caressed his wet silver mane and handsome face. She almost moaned at the sight of his gorgeous physique glistening with water and bubbles. Tentatively, she stepped forward to trace his biceps with her fingers.

Inuyasha groaned beneath the soft touch and caught her waist in his hands. He heard her gasp when her breasts crushed against his chest. At once, his lips found the sensitive skin below her ear. His hands fell to her derriere, gently squeezing before lifting her against his stiff arousal.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned, her arms encircling his neck. Her fingers gripped his wet mane as she pressed a multitude of kisses to his cheek.

He backed her against the wall, directly beneath the invigorating spray of water. Her hands fell away from his body to splay against the black tile. She felt him position her and step between her legs to hold her in place with his knee. He whispered low, seductive words in her ear and Kagome melted from the intensity of their meaning. Inuyasha's muscles flexed impressively when he loved her with his hands and mouth.

What sounded like a low growl to her, rumbled in Inuyasha's chest and she grasped the length of his arousal and stroked him to an oblivious cloud of desire. The increased sensation was as unexpected as it was incredible. He buried his face into the side of her neck and whispered her name. The steamy beads of water pounded their bodies as they rocked against each other in sensual bliss. A long while later Inuyasha shut off the water and traded the shower for the bedroom.

* * *

"Sayu said you seemed to be in a bad mood when you left." Kagome told Inuyasha as they lounged in the huge bed in the center of the room.

He rubbed his cheek absently against her silky ebony hair. "I was."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked, her eyes tracing his biceps in fascination.

Inuyasha grimaced and shook his head. "I just hate it when people keep things from me." He told her, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at her.

Taking a deep breath, she rested her palm on his chest and propped her chin on the back of her mind. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shrugged. "I rather not. I'll just let it work itself out."

She remained silent, trying to think of something to lighten the mood. Suddenly she remembered. "Edda Yamoto called me today."

"Really?" He replied, sounding as though he couldn't have cared less.

"Well, I know we just came back from Nevada, but you already got the expense account approved and I think our moms would be happy if we made this visit while they were away." She pointed out while tracing the line of his collarbone with her fingertips. "All we have to do is tell Edda and Tatsuo when we want to come to out."

The longer Kagome talked about a trip to Japan, the more interested Inuyasha became. Perhaps it would do them good to get away for a while. Maybe he could even use some time to find out what she wasn't telling him. "Why don't you call and set it up? The sooner the better."

Her face brightened with happiness, as she scooted up in bed and threw her arms around his neck. His expression, however, remained hard.

* * *

"Do you think we've punished them long enough, Kozakura?"

Kozakura shrugged, adding another ice cube to her tea. "I don't know. When I talked to Kagome the other day, she sounded so happy. It seems that she and Inuyasha are getting along pretty well."

"I haven't talked to Inuyasha in a while." Izayoi mentioned, leaning back in the lounge chair she occupied. "It'll be a shame when we tell them we've decided to sell the company."

"It might, but maybe they'll be happier. They do have their own careers to tend too." Kozakura said. "Though I don't think they would appreciate knowing this was all a part of some huge match-matching scheme."

Izayoi laughed. "I am sure they will get over it, especially when they find out how much money they will be getting from the sale!"

Kozakura lifted her glass for a toast, then joined her friend and business partner in laughter.

* * *

"Oh, that's great! We can't wait to see you both!"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged smiles across the desk. They were taking a conference call with Edda in Kagome's office. Edda was delighted that they'd decided to take the trip.

"We'll have everything ready when the two of you get here."

"We can't wait." Kagome told her.

"Neither can we! Also, Inuyasha, we have a lovely dojo style room, so please come prepared to work on your swordsmanship."

Inuyasha, who was seated behind Kagome's desk, propped his elbow along the arm of the chair. "How'd you know I practiced swordsmanship?"

Edda chuckled. "I could tell from looking at your hands. They don't look that way from just wielding a kitchen knife. Besides, my oldest daughter practices kendo and I'm sure she'll give you a run for your money."

"Well, maybe I and your daughter could have a little old fashioned sword fight." He suggested, coyly.

"I'll certainly let her know." She chuckled lightly. "Kagome, I can't wait to see you."

"Same here Edda. We'll see you then." When the connection broke, Kagome sent a wicked smile across the desk towards Inuyasha. "She sure fell in love with you. I'm sure now she and her daughter will try and go to all of your restaurants."

"Excuse me?" He replied, pretending to be confused.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't notice how she was basically trying to play matchmaker for you and her daughter."

He shrugged and pushed his frame out of the chair. "Well, I'm sure that doesn't bother you. Especially since all we've got going is a fling."

She smarted as though she had been slapped. The tone of his deep voice and the rigid set of his shoulders told her his mood hadn't improved much from the previous day.

"Inuyasha, what is going on with you? Did I do something?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" She demanded, standing. "I mean, I've tried to ignore it, but it's obvious something has you upset."

"It's nothing Kag, all right." He insisted, shoving both hands into his gray trouser pockets and turning to face her. "I guess I'm just uptight about this interview tonight." They had both called to confirm their interview early that morning.

Kagome looked shocked. "You? I don't believe it."

His brows pulled together as he frowned. "What's not to believe?"

She crossed her arms over her snug-fitting, scoop-necked green top. "You have interviews about your career or something you're involved in almost every day."

"Yeah, but it's different when you're the CEO of a business."

She smiled. "They're at least a dozen jokes ripping through my head."

"Feh, I'm sure."

"But…" Kagome sighed. "I won't say a thing, except you'll do fine. I know it."

"Thanks." He mumbled, though he wasn't the least bit on edge about the interview. Still, he had no desire to tell her what the real problem was.

"Speaking of the interview." She whispered, bouncing across the office to grab her purse off the windowsill. "I've got some things to handle before tonight."

Inuyasha made no response and only watched her as she left the office. The hard, guarded expression returned to his face.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Since I haven't really focused much on my InuYasha fics (I've been more focused on my two Dragon Ball Z fics), I will be going back to doing my InuYasha fics, and maybe have another one up soon. I'm starting to get back into the groove of this story, so I might be updating this again slowly. Though like I mentioned last chapter, it just might take a bit longer to do so. So, until next time guys! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Takahashi. I've been to one of your restaurants for a friend's birthday dinner and the food was exquisite."

Inuyasha smiled as he shook hands with Drake Winston of _Business Mogul_ magazine. "I appreciate hearing that, especially since I'm opening another one next year."

"Then I'll certainly check it out as soon as it opens." Drake said, as he stepped inside Inuyasha's condo.

"Kagome should be on her way soon. Anything you want to drink?" Inuyasha asked, heading to the built-in bar nestled in the corner of the living room.

"Anything you have is fine." Drake then whistled as he inspected the plush surroundings. "This place is something else."

"Thanks, but I know nothing about decorating. My own mother had to help me fix this place up the first time she came over. Said it wasn't 'homey' enough." Inuyasha said, splashing a bit of cognac into a glass. He shook the short, stout bottle toward Drake and watched him nod.

Drake chuckled. "I can understand that. My mom was the same way when I first got my own place. So do you get a lot of requests for cooking for anyone in the building?"

"Not here. Most of the people don't know who I am, and never been to my restaurants." Inuyasha replied, handing him the glass of cognac.

"Thanks, I guess that gets kind of tiring, huh?" Drake said, taking a swallow of the smooth liquor.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. It's partly because people are willing to pay me such a salary to cook delicious food for them every night. I can't afford to look at it as a hassle."

"I hear ya."

The two men descended the steps leading to the room, deciding to enjoy their drinks there.

"So, how's running H.T. Company affected your culinary career?" Drake asked, as he pulled out a small tape recorder and a notebook.

Inuyasha swirled the remnants of the cognac in the glass he held. "It hasn't been a problem yet, I have a good team of chefs at my restaurants and I check in often to see how they are."

"Fair enough." Drake nodded, a slow grin starting to appear across his lips. "So I need to ask, which is probably on everyone's mind…what's it like working with Kagome Higurashi?"

Inuyasha chuckled, despite the twinge of tension he felt at the writer's question. He knew the question would surface sooner or later. Being close to her was probably every man's dream and he was no exception.

"Well," He begun, pushing aside his personal feelings for the sake of the article. "What can I say, it's Kagome Higurashi. She's gorgeous and sweet. Plus it's rare I get to see much in my line of work."

Both men laughed from Inuyasha's comment.

* * *

"Dammit!" Kagome whispered, rummaging through her bag for her cell phone. She was on her way to the front door when the tiny ring caught her ears. "This is Kagome." She breathlessly answered.

"It's Sango."

"Hey Sango, what's going on?" She asked, reclining on the sofa.

"Well we haven't talked in a while and I wasn't sure if you remembered that showcase at Rose lounge."

"Oh gosh, I almost forgot." Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. In trying to get into putting some of her music out, she signed up for Rose lounge's artist night, which showcases new and upcoming artists in the city.

"Anyway," Sango continued. "I wanted to make sure the time was still nine o'clock you were going to perform."

"Yeah, I'm still performing at nine." Kagome replied. "Damn, it's been a while since I talked to you. I mean, we have our rehearsals, but all we ever do is dance and that's it."

"I know, Ms. CEO." Sango teased. "Must be nice to know you've got something to fall back on after dancing?"

"Hmph, it would be nice if I didn't have to share the title."

"Ouch. I thought things were going well with you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "They are, but that has nothing to do with business."

"Mmm-hmm…so have you told him you're singing at the lounge?"

"What for?"

"He might like to know his woman is gonna be dressing sexy to sing love songs to a group of sex-crazed men." Sango replied, soft laughter tinging her words.

"Whatever." Kagome said.

"Also, since you mentioned dance earlier. We have to get ready for our showcase, and you have you have some solos group dances that need to be perfected." Sango reminded her.

"Well these rehearsals will have to happen in a few weeks. I'm going to Japan with Inuyasha soon."

"Really?"

"It's for business, Sango."

"Mmm…is business all that's going to be taking place?" Sango insinuated.

Kagome sighed, amused by her friend's one-track mind. "Listen, I'll be in touch the minute I get back alright?"

"Sounds good."

"Shit!"

"What?" Sango asked.

Kagome checked the straps on her black, high-heeled sandals and pushed herself off the sofa. "I've got an interview at Inuyasha's place for _Business Mogul_."

"Are you late?"

"I am and I don't want to give Mr. Winston a chance to get those people thinking that Inuyasha's in charge."

Sango laughed. "You guys are something else. So competitive. Just relax."

"I don't think so." Kagome muttered, stepping out into the hall and pulling the door shut behind her. "I've got a feeling Inuyasha wants complete control."

"Over the business or over you?"

The question stopped Kagome midstride. "Honestly Sango, I don't know."

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath and waited for the elevator doors to slide open. She was more stunning than usual in a chic, ankle-length gown. The black, spaghetti-strapped Emmanuel creation emphasized every dip and curve adoringly. The straps fell into a criss-cross design over her back and went into the sleek shirt. The dress was classy without being formal and perfect attire for the evening.

The doors parted with a quiet swish and Kagome was greeted by Inuyasha and another tall, slender, black haired man.

"Inuyasha." She said, quickly scanning his frame in navy-blue pants, a cream shirt and casual black loafers.

Inuyasha nodded. "Come in." He requested, taking her by the hand.

Kagome turned her smile to the other man standing next to the elevator. "Kagome Higurashi." She announced, offered her hand.

"I know exactly who you are, Ms. Higurashi. I'm Drake Winston from _Business Mogul_ magazine."

Kagome shook his hands, flattered by the awe she saw in his eyes. Inuyasha's grip on her hand tightened a bit and she cleared her throat. "So, what have you two been talking about?"

"Well, I was asking Inuyasha what it was like working with you." Drake replied, falling into step next to her.

Kagome's face turned up to Inuyasha's and he winked at her. "What'd he say?" She slowly questioned.

"Very flattering." Drake assured her, reclaiming his seat in the armchair flanking the matching white, leather sofa.

"Mmm-hmm." She acknowledged, leaning back on the sofa. She kept her gaze averted from Inuyasha's face, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"So what's it like working with one of the country's best chefs?" Drake asked, crossing his legs at the ankles.

Kagome's soft laughter filled the room. "I hope you've got plenty of recording time and paper in your notebook. This answer may be quite lengthy."

The statement drew laughter from both men.

* * *

"I want to thank you both for being so candid in your answers." Drake was saying later as he packed up his recorder and writing materials.

Kagome and Inuyasha sent each other knowing looks. They both realized tonight had been about more than an interview. No matter how "close" they had become during the last few weeks, the need to compete hadn't dwindled.

"This is a cover story." Drake announced, swinging the strap of his leather carry-on across his shoulder. "I decided to save that tidbit for last. We'd like the two of you to come into the office for some cover shots if your schedules permit it."

Inuyasha's brows rose. He, like Kagome, attempted to remain cool, but it was obvious he was quite pleased by the opportunity.

"We should be able to squeeze sometime in early next week." He replied, his voice sounding even and unhurried. "Right, Kag?"

"Mmm-hmm." She instantly confirmed, her eyes clearly relaying her excitement.

In all her years as an accomplished dancer, this was the most she felt successful. To have caught the interest and, hopefully respect, of the sometimes stern and cynical business community only boosted her confidence in what she was doing.

Drake was heading across the living room toward the elevator. Kagome and Inuyasha followed.

"Thanks again." Drake said, taking Kagome by the hand. "I can't wait to tell all my friends about my evening with Kagome Higurashi."

Flattered, her gaze faltered and she smiled. "Probably not quite what they'd expect."

"Humph. Just talking to you will earn me big points with them." Drake assured her, and they all laughed. "Inuyasha." He said, offering his hand to the hanyou. "It was also excellent meeting you as well, Inuyasha."

"You too." Inuyasha replied, giving a firm shake. "And thanks for keeping some class in the interview. Some of your colleagues could learn a thing or two."

Drake grinned. "Hey, those knuckleheads keep me looking me good! Have a good night you two." He called before disappearing behind the elevator doors.

"Good work." Inuyasha complimented, offering Kagome his hand to shake.

"Thanks, even though you did your best to rattle me."

"Rattle you?" He replied in a hushed tone, pretending to be confused. "Why would I want to do that, Kag?"

She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling and left Inuyasha standing near the elevator. "Don't even try it." She warned, easing into the white, leather armchair and curling her legs beneath her. "You were praying I'd lose it during the interview. You weren't as obvious as usual, but I could tell."

"You hurt me to my heart, Kag." Inuyasha said, though the crooked grin tugging at his mouth said just the opposite. He followed her into the living room and perched himself on the arm of the chair she occupied. "If you look bad, I look bad."

She looked into his face and wondered if the man had ever looked bad a day in his life. "I almost believe you." She retorted sourly.

He moved off the chair arm and knelt before her. "Believe it. I was just playing with you, you know that."

"Mmm…" She replied, unconvinced. Of course, she knew she'd believe anything he said if he kept looking at her that way.

"What do you have on beneath this?" He asked, his fingers curling around one of the gown's delicate straps.

Kagome's lashes fluttered. She nudged his fingers with her shoulder. "Not much."

"I like the sound of that." He said, brushing a rigid nipple with the pad of his thumb. Unmistakable male determination flashed in his entrancing stare and suddenly he had her cradled against his chest.

* * *

"You two have put this trip off twice already. It's time to get going now."

"Oh Sayu, Mr. and Mrs. Yamoto understand. We've been swamped with work is all." Kagome hurriedly replied as she rushed around the office.

"Well, there's no putting it off. I can't believe you two are just now going. A personal invite to Japan would've had me there the minute the words were uttered."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Oh hush, Sayu!"

"What?" She exclaimed from her perch on the edge of the desk.

Kagome made a few notes on her desk calendar as she spoke. "We just don't want to leave you in a pinch. Besides, I want to thoroughly enjoy this getaway."

"Mmm-hmm. Even though it's business?" Sayu queried.

The probing, naughty tine in her words caused Kagome to raise her head. "That's exactly what it is Sayu."

"If you say so." Sayu sang, gathering her notepad and easing off the desk. "But no one's going to believe the two of you are going to spend two weeks at the Yamoto's hotel in Japan conducting business."

Kagome reclined in her chair and watched Sayu saunter out the door. Of course, she hadn't bothered to confirm, the woman's suspicions about her and Inuyasha having more than business relationship. The last thing she needed was for them to become a hot topic for the watercooler and break room. It would only make it more difficult when it all ended.

* * *

"Kag? Kag, you with me?"

The voice filling the room pulled her from the well of her thoughts. "What?" She slowly replied, realizing Inuyasha was standing in the doorway.

"You okay?" He asked, stepping inside the office and closing the door behind him.

She nodded as she stood and moved around the desk. "I'm okay, why?"

"You were a million miles away." He noted, bracing his fists on the edge of the desk. His amber eyes probing hers intently. It was as if he hoped to catch a glimpse of whatever she was trying to mask. "I came to see if you'd be ready to hit the airport straight from work."

"Mmm-hmm, I'm all set." Kagome said, waving her hand toward the mini living room in the far corner of the office. She had brought her luggage all packed from home that morning.

"Damn!" Inuyasha said, a look of disbelief on his face. "Kag, we'll be gone for two weeks, not two months!" He joked.

"Forget you." She retorted, dismissing the comment with a regal wave of her hand. "I intend to wear every piece of cool, flimsy clothing I own."

His mind off the luggage now, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. He took a seat on the edge of the polished, maple desk and pulled her close. "I can't wait." He whispered.

She smiled and stepped between his legs. She melted against his chest as his arms encircled her waist. "Inuyasha…" She warned.

"Hmm?" He replied, sliding his lips along the soft curve of her jaw. His fingers toyed with the tiny row of pearl buttons along the back of the casually stylish silk top she wore.

"We need to keep our minds on business." She advised.

"Mmm-hmm. I plan to." He promised, undoing the tiny buttons with strong, experienced fingers.

Kagome shook her head at the hanyou's reasoning. Her urge to protest dwindled and was replaced by the strong desire to have the devastating man in front of her make love to her right there. And Inuyasha was happy to oblige.

* * *

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Hold still, Kag."

Kagome waited patiently as Inuyasha placed one hand around her neck to hold her still. He pushed a few tendrils of her hair beneath her derby hat.

"I think your head's too big for this hat." He said, though he thought she looked adorable in the gray derby and black-rimmed, cat-eyed spectacles. They had just arrived at the airport and were disguised for a covert boarding.

She sent him a skeptical look over the tops of her glasses. "Well, let me just say that baseball cap suits you to a tee."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Inuyasha asked, tipping the brim of the blue and white hat toward her.

She bit her bottom lip to prevent a smile from breaking through. Inuyasha was so adorable and charming at the moment, she lost her heart to him. It was amazing how "the one" could be around for so long before ever being noticed.

Inuyasha moved his hand from the hat brim and looked at her closely. "Kag, you okay?" He softly queried, his hand returning to her neck to massage her there.

She shook her head and managed a tiny smile. "I'm fine." She whispered, leaning forward to press a quick peck to his mouth.

Immediately, his hands closed around her arms and prevented her from moving away. His perfect teeth bit down gently on her bottom lip as his tongue slipped inside to stroke her mouth. A tiny whimper rose from her as she returned the kiss enthusiastically. The brim of Inuyasha's hat knocked the derby off her head. Her dark locks tumbled around her face as her fingers curled around the collar of the shirt he wore. Kagome was so affected by the gentle thrusts of his tongue against hers, it was almost impossible to breathe. When he finally released her, she looked up at the brim sheltering their faces and smiled.

"Fuck, Kag." Inuyasha whispered, gazing at her with an almost awed expression on his face. Her black hair framed her beautiful face, giving her the appearance of an angel. "Let's get out of here before we miss our plane." He decided, knowing he was seconds away from telling their driver to turn around.

She bowed her head and pushed the derby back on. She turned to him. "How do I look?"

"You'll pass." He replied, pretending to be disinterested.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Flatterer."

* * *

"Look."

Kagome followed the line of Inuyasha's stare and saw a tall, distinguished looking gentleman in a chauffeur's uniform. The card between his white-gloved hands read H.T. Company. "Thank goodness, they were thoughtful enough to use the company name instead of ours." She noted, adjusting her glasses as they descended the last few steps of the ramp from the baggage claim.

"Mr. Takahashi and Ms. Higurashi, I presume?" The man inquired, a small polite smile on his lips.

"That's right." Inuyasha confirmed.

"Pleased to meet you, sir and ma'am. My name's Koji and I'm one of the drivers for the Yamoto Hotel." He announced, tucking the name card beneath his arm. "Would you like some help with those, sir?" He asked, eyeing the two large suitcases beneath Inuyasha's arms and the two he held in his hands.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I can handle it."

"It is no trouble at all, Mr. Takahashi. You are our guests."

"Well, alright, if you insist." Inuyasha replied, as Koji then took the two bags and led the way through the airport.

It only took a moment to get the bags loaded into the trunk. It was Kagome's turn to sleep when she and Inuyasha settled into the sleek, black-cushioned interior of the silver-gray limo. She cuddled against his frame and fell asleep immediately.

When Kagome's breathing grew soft and steady, Inuyasha pulled the derby from her head and toyed with her black mane. Pressing a soft kiss against one of the silky locks, he prayed the time alone would give her the chance to be honest with him…about the despair he saw in her eyes. Despair he'd do anything to remove.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm gonna end it here guys. Hope you all still enjoyed the chapter, even though it was pretty much a filler. Next chapter though is Inuyasha and Kagome's trip to Japan and that's where the fun really starts! So like I always say, until next time! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys, I'm back again with a new chapter! I finally have the free time to do some updating since my schedule isn't as hectic as before, so I knew that this was one story that needed to be updated. As a reminder, this chapter is part two of their trip to Japan and of course since Inuyasha and Kagome might be in a different country, their drama still followed them.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

Edda and Tatsuo Yamoto stood on the curving light brick steps leading to the front entrance of their grand hotel. They stood in the same manner, hands clasped together in front of their frames. Husband and wife exuding the aura of a king and queen of a grand kingdom.

"Here they come." Edda announced, her eyes twinkling as she watched the limo roll down the curving brick driveway.

Tatsuo took his wife's hand and they descended the steps to greet their new guests.

"Welcome to the Yamoto Hotel." Edda said, with a smile, as Kagome and Inuyasha both stepped out of the limo. "I'm glad you two had a successful flight in."

"Thank you." Inuyasha and Kagome said, both bowing in gratitude.

"This is incredible." Kagome sighed, taking in as much of her surroundings as possible. The Yamoto Hotel was magnificent. It was a few miles within downtown Tokyo, and in the distance, you were able to see Tokyo tower. In addition, there were two rows of cherry blossom trees on both sides of the building which added to the magnificence and elegance of the hotel.

"I think I want to stay longer than two weeks." Inuyasha told her, as amazed by the place as she was. They had both traveled to many exotic locales, but none felt as elegant and peaceful as this.

"The two of you are welcome as long as you'd like." Edda assured them.

"Koji, have someone see to their bags." Tatsuo informed the driver, then turning his attention back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "I know the two of you must be tired after that long flight."

"Well, we slept on the plane, but to stretch out in a bed would be heaven." Kagome admitted, taking the arm Tatsuo offered.

The Yamoto Hotel was even more impressive on the inside. Plush, modern couches were lines along the sides of the lobby, along with wood armchairs were arranged in sets of two in each corner of the lobby. Short, polished wood end tables sat between them. In the center of the room, there was a small Zen garden with two large stones in the center of it. On another table next to the Zen garden, there was a table housing a pot full of white cherry blossoms. Huge, healthy bamboo branches all filled the corners of the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome agreed to meet Tatsuo and Edda for dinner in less than three hours. Then, they were shown to their suites. Neither made an issue of the fact that they had been given separate rooms.

"Incredible." Kagome whispered for the second time since they'd arrived in Japan. Of course, she had an idea that word would be uttered several times during the course of their trip. She had only been able to close her eyes for a moment, but the lush, sensual beauty of the place made her restless. She was drawn to the spacious, open balcony that ran from the living room to the bedroom. She couldn't remember when she'd felt more relaxed. The sway of the cherry blossoms and the gentle rustling they made against the cool wind causing the petals to drift within the wind and fall upon the city of Tokyo held her in awe.

A knock on the door pierced the serenity. She gathered the hem of the floor-length, chiffon lounging robe she wore and ran to answer. She looked through the peephole before pulling the door open to let Inuyasha in.

Of course, the light robe left nothing to the imagination. It outlined Kagome's body with a seductive, beckoning intensity. Inuyasha's stare narrowed as he enjoyed the vision before him.

"Inuyasha…? Inuyasha…? Inuyasha?" She called, flattered by his staring. When he finally pulled his eyes away from her bosom, she stood aside. "Did you want to come in?" She asked.

Nodding, he stepped inside the room. "You look relaxed." He noted, turning to watch her close the door.

"You seem just the opposite." Kagome told him, though she thought he looked as handsome as ever. Still, it was evident in his eyes that something wasn't quite right.

Inuyasha pulled one hand from the side pocket of his saggy, black sweatpants and pushed it beneath the gray T-shirt he wore. "I'm still a little tense from the flight." He admitted, rubbing his taunt abs methodically.

"Mmm…" Kagome replied, aching to view what the T-shirt covered. "Jet lag?" She queried, slowly closing the distance between them.

Inuyasha's smirk was both knowing and amused. "Not quite." He admitted, watching her approach him.

"What then?" She asked, stepping up to him. When his hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her close, she gasped. "Oh…" She whispered in response to the rigid bulge nudging her belly. "Is there anything I can do about it?" She asked in a sweet tone.

He wasted no more time with words. He rubbed the gauzy material of her robe between his thumb and forefinger as his mouth lowered to the side of her neck. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled from the rush of tingles igniting her arousal. Inuyasha's hands now stroked her back in soothing sweeps. Kagome barely noticed as he tugged at the front of her robe. The fine buttons loosened and parted the white material to reveal her breasts.

"Kag." Inuyasha breathed, bending down in front of her. He cupped the firm mounds before his lips fastened to the peak of one as he caressed the other.

Kagome felt the cool breeze brush her skin and realized Inuyasha had caressed her right out of the delicate robe. Her fingers toyed with his soft, silver strands, pressing him closer to her chest. He was like a man dying for the taste of her. He suckled the nipple harshly, emitting tiny sounds of torment. He seemed to worship her body as his lips left her chest to trail the line of her flat stomach, stopping to probe the secrets of her navel with his tongue.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome groaned, her legs turning to water as she held onto his shoulders in a viselike grip.

He ignored her pleading and lowered his kiss past the silky black smattering of hair at the junction of her thighs. He held one of her thighs in each hand, parting her legs to reveal the treasure he sought. Her soft moaning turned to whimpers as she was so affected by the pleasure. When she felt his tongue thrust deep inside her, her nails broke the skin on his shoulders. It was all she could do to remain standing. Inuyasha didn't register the pain. His intimate touch only grew hungrier. He reached up to cup her bottom, locking her in place against his mouth.

Kagome was like a limp doll, a slave to the incredible mastery of his lips and tongue. Inuyasha emitted a low growl of male satisfaction as the glorious scent of her body and her tiny, helpless cries of pleasure surrounded him. Finally, after countless moments of the erotic heat, he rose to his full height, holding her trembling body against him. He lowered her quickly yet gently to the wooden floor, then stood and removed his clothes. Kagome's sparkling eyes followed every moment of his hands. A soft gasp escaped her lips when he stood nude before her. Her yes worshipped every inch of his lean frame, loving the line of his shoulders, strong arms, gorgeous chest and lean waist. The impressive extent of his arousal held her gaze captive. When he lay next to her, her hands closed around his thrusting power.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a few moments. He prayed for calm, his heart raced so frantically. No woman had ever affected him the way she did. She was all he could ever want and he was determined to have her…all of her.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome whispered, her fingers tracing the line of his long brows.

"Mmm, yea." He replied, pulling her beneath him in one easy motion. He thrust one knee against her thighs and settled there. A slow smile crossed his lips when he felt her shaking. "Are you okay?" He teased, joining in when he heard her giggle.

"Shut up and make love to me." She softly ordered, taking it upon herself to unwrap the condom he'd taken from his pocket.

He buried his gorgeous face in the base of her throat and smiled. "No problem." He groaned, enjoying the feel of her sliding the protection in place. Moments later he was sinking into her moist heat.

Kagome's long, shapely legs locked around Inuyasha's back when he filled her. Her head moved from side to side on the wooden floor as she took everything he had to give. When he began to thrust, she cried out in response to the long strokes. Inuyasha pulled her legs from his back and draped one across his shoulder. The penetration increased, drawing tortured moans from them both. He lowered his head to her chest, taking one nipple between his lips, the bud hardening beneath his manipulations. Kagome threw her arms above her head and savored Inuyasha's lovemaking expertise. He touched her like an artist molding a statue and he made her feel beautiful without saying a word.

* * *

"We're gonna be late for dinner, you know." Kagome whispered as she and Inuyasha rested on the balcony. They'd brought a blanket out and relaxed on the floor, taking in the exquisite sunset.

"We won't be late."

She frowned at his matter-of-fact tone. "There's no way I'll be ready in a half hour."

"You won't have to be. I called Edda and told her we wouldn't be coming to dinner."

"You did what!" She cried, her eyes widening instantly. "Why would you do that?"

Inuyasha didn't appear to be phased by her mood. "I knew I wouldn't be in the mood to leave this room after I got here."

"I can just imagine what they'll be thinking." She sighed, placing her forehead against her palm.

A slow, arrogant grin crept across his handsome face. "Why imagine it?" He teased, pulling her to her back.

"Inuyasha, stop." Kagome whispered, obviously aggravated. "I don't want them to think we don't appreciate their invitation. They _are_ our clients."

Inuyasha's playful mood vanished and was slowly replaced by frustration. He knew what the real problem was, but chose to keep his remarks silent. Instead, he got up and left the balcony. He could feel Kagome watching him as he headed to the living room and picked up the phone.

She could hear his voice as he spoke with Tatsuo Yamoto. When she heard him tell the man they would be attending dinner after all, she wrapped the blanket around her body and followed him inside.

"I didn't mean for you to do that." She said once he'd finished the call.

"No problem."

"You're upset." She noted.

"I'm fine." He denied, waving his hand over his head.

"Inuyasha—"

"Kag, you're right okay? The Yamoto's are our clients."

"But—"

"Kagome, just drop it ok." Inuyasha snapped, giving her a look that left no room for argument.

Kagome stood wringing her hands as she watched him jerk into his clothes.

"I'll see you in the dining room." He called over his shoulder just before the door slammed behind him.

Kagome felt horrible after Inuyasha left.

Still, she managed to arrive looking stunning for dinner. Now, more than ever, she was on edge about the path the relationship was taking.

"No, I'm just going to enjoy this time together. I won't take anything too seriously." She said to herself, smoothing her hands across her hips.

She was gorgeous in the heart-stopping, black designer creation that fit like a glove. The tight, long sleeves stopped below her wrists and the scooped neckline offered an enticing peak at the tops of her breasts. Her back was left bare almost to the waist and she wore her hair in a lovely, upswept style. The dress flattered all assets and made her feel ready for anything.

Anything that is, except Inuyasha twirling another woman around the dance floor. Kagome felt all her excitement and confidence ooze away at the sight of a woman with waist length chestnut brown hair enjoying Inuyasha's embrace. The dancing duo were laughing and talking and seemed completely absorbed with one another.

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi, I assume?"

Kagome turned at the voice noticing a man who was at the same height as Inuyasha with black hair pulled into a long braid that hung over his shoulder. He was also dressed dashingly in a blue suit with a white crisp shirt beneath it and a blue vest and silk tie to match.

"Yes…and you are?" Kagome asked him questionably.

"My name is Eito. Eito Yamoto." He replied, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Realization struck her. "Oh, Mr. Yamoto—"

"Please, Mr. Yamoto is my father's name. Eito is just fine." He reassures with a smile.

"Alright then. Eito, it is a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said, extending her hand to return the gesture. "I hope I didn't keep you and your parents waiting."

"My parents actually had an urgent meeting they had to attend and won't be joining us. Hence, they sent me and my sister Rei in their place."

"Your sister?"

"Yes. In fact, that's her on the dancefloor dancing with Inuyasha. She hasn't allowed him to leave since he got here ten minutes ago."

"Is that right?" Kagome dryly remarked. She had to remind herself that the Yamoto's were clients and she and Inuyasha were here for business first. Him dancing with the Rei was probably just more of a business thing.

Once Eito led Kagome into the candlelit dining room, she focused her attention on their designated table. "What a lovely setting." Kagome whispered, taking in the elegant black melamine porcelain dishware.

"We have over twenty patterns for dining." Eito boasted, pride gleaming through his smile as he pulled out her chair, pushing her in once she fully in and then taking his own seat.

Kagome thanked the waiter who filled her cup with sake. "Why do I feel there's a story there?" She queried in a soft, sly tone.

He folded his arms across his chest. "There is."

She propped her elbow onto the table and rested her chin in her palm. "Start talking."

Eito, than began the tale of how he and his father met a gentleman named Takeu Pan and his family when they'd visited Hong Kong many years ago. After the incredible tale, Kagome and him launched into a lively conversation regarding the hotel. One story was more unbelievable than the next. Still, Kagome couldn't keep her mind off Inuyasha for long. He and Rei had the entire dance floor to themselves and were making the most of it. By the time they returned to the table, Kagome and Eito were well into their conversation and halfway through their salads.

"Oh, that was so invigorating!" Rei cried, fanning one hand before her face.

"Rei, this is Kagome Higurashi." Eito told his sister, gesturing to Kagome with his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Rei." Kagome said.

"Likewise." Rei said, before Inuyasha helped her into her chair. "Oh, Kagome, have you ever danced with this man?"

Kagome managed a tight smile. "Not like that." She replied, her eyes on Inuyasha as she spoke. He was devastating in a three-piece charcoal-gray suit that had been tailor-made to fit his magnificent frame.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring, but decided to ignore her for the evening. It was practically impossible when he could barely take his eyes off the revealing cut of her gown. He'd bet Eito was enjoying himself immensely with Kagome to look at. Shaking his head, he prayed he wouldn't be forced to participate much in that evening's conversation. Thankfully, the two siblings talked enough for everyone. The both of them had a seemingly unending supply of stories. Kagome was laughing so hysterically at times, her eyes watered. Unfortunately, each time she looked over to see if Inuyasha was enjoying himself, she was met with a cold glare.

"Mr. and Ms. Yamato?"

"Yes, Ro." Eito replied, smiling at the lovely waitress who stood next to the table.

"A supplier is on the phone and it sounds urgent. I tried contacting your parents, but both were still in their meeting and could not leave." The young woman announced.

"It's alright. Thank you, Ro, we'll take care of it." Rei stood from her chair. "Probably an overreaction." She said, smiling down at Inuyasha and Kagome. "We should be back by the time dinner arrives. Eito, let's take the call in your office."

"Sounds good." He replied, sending Kagome and Inuyasha a smile. "We'll be back shortly."

The siblings left the dining room, taking the laughter with them. The room was unusually empty that evening, but that allowed the lovely string piece to filter through more clearly. Inuyasha and Kagome sat for a while just listening to the soft music.

Kagome did her best to look everywhere but Inuyasha's direction. Of course, she could feel his mesmerizing warm golden stare follow her every move. Finally, she focused on his hands resting one on top of the other against the table. She remembered the exquisite pleasure they were capable of evoking, the gentle way they stroked her body, the way they probed—

"Kag?"

"I'm sorry what?" She whispered, hoping she didn't appear as overheated as she felt.

Inuyasha was frowning, his eyes roaming her face repeatedly. "I was asking if you wanted to dance."

"Oh." She whispered, a tiny smile tugging at her lips. "Yes, I would."

He offered her his hand and Kagome stared at the palm before placing her fingers against it. The dance floor was still empty when he pulled her into his arms. Her tiny smile widened when she moved against him. 'I'll take a slow dance over all that twirling any day, Rei.' She silently remarked. Her fingers toyed with the black-and-gray silk tie he wore, before she slid her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha's arms encircled her waist and he took advantage of the backless dress she wore. His fingers stroked the line of her spine, massaging the small of her back while his face was buried against her neck. The caress slid upward until he was cupping her breast in one hand. He heard her tiny gasp when his thumb began to rub the nipple outlined against the fabric of the dress.

"Inuyasha…"

"Shhh…" He coaxed, bringing his hand up to cradle her chin. When her dark eyes met his lighter ones, he dipped his head, pressing his mouth against hers.

"Mmm…" She moaned, her lips parting instantly to accept his kiss. In a purely wanton manner, she suckled his tongue before stroking with her own.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered amid the wet kiss. Eagerly, he stepped up his own participation in the delightful act. His hands cupped her waist and he held her snug against his burgeoning desire, aching for her to satisfy the need surging through him.

The two were so caught up in their passionate embrace they had swayed out onto the balcony. Kagome whimpered helplessly in Inuyasha's embrace. It was all she could do to remain standing. Of course, he held her tightly, the force of his kiss pressed her head back. His hands were everywhere, fondling her breasts, massaging her back and hips, cupping her bottom. He pushed her into the farthest corner of the balcony and covered her breasts with both hands.

Kagome broke the kiss to press her lips against his cheek. When she opened her eyes and saw Rei and Eito returning to the table, she moved out of the delicate embrace.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, his brows drawn.

Kagome smoothed her hands across her dress. "Eito and Rei are back."

"So?" Inuyasha challenged, reaching for her.

"We need to get back." She retorted, evading his grasp.

"We will." He assured her, taking her forearm in a tight hold. Kagome however, was determined to return to the dining room and strained against his grip. He didn't fight it and let it go. His dark mood returned full-fold as he watched her walk away.

* * *

"Looks like we're all getting back in time." Rei noted, her eyes practically glittering as the waiter set out the meal.

"Everything looks great." Kagome complimented, taking in the delicious spread. She took her place at the table and watched Inuyasha stroll across the room.

His easy stride truly belied his true emotions. If possible, his mood was even darker than before. When he took his seat, he pulled the chair back so quickly it teetered on three legs. He sat and brought his hand down on the table with such force the dishes rattled softly.

Kagome closed her eyes briefly and prayed Eito and Rei wouldn't notice his mood. Inuyasha barely participated in conversation, leaving the burden on Kagome.

"And what will you all have for dessert?" The waiter asked when the lengthy main course finally reached its end.

"I think I'll pass." Kagome sighed as she pushed her chair back.

"Are you alright?" Eito asked, concern clear on his handsome face.

Kagome managed a weak smile. "I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll head back to my room and call it a night."

"Get some rest, and have good night." He called.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who kept his eyes on the table. She felt her throat constrict as tears pressured her eyes. Forcing them aside, she practically ran from the room.

By the time she reached her room, her head was pounding. She took a few aspirin and exchanged the confining dress for a long-sleeved peach T-shirt, then she relaxed on the balcony. She had been looking forward to coming to Japan for so long, now, she couldn't wait to head back to New York.

She had been lounging on the cushioned sofa for a while, enjoying the sound of the Tokyo traffic. She thought it was her imagination when a thundering knock penetrated the soothing sounds. It took her a moment to leave the comfortable spot and hurry to the door where the knocking grew harsher.

Outside in the hall, Inuyasha stood with a fierce scowl still darkening his features. Before she could say anything, he brushed past her and stormed inside the room.

"This has to stop, Kagome." He said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Kagome cleared her throat and watched him standing in the middle of the room. He seemed rigid with anger. "What?" She asked, sounding almost timid.

Inuyasha raised one hand in the air. "Don't. Don't stand there and fucking pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I want to know how long you plan on keeping this up?"

She was unable to give him the kind of response he wanted. "What?" She whispered again, though she racked her brain for some type of explanation. She never had the chance. Inuyasha shortened the distance between them. She hated to see him upset. Of course, he looked far beyond upset. The expression in his eyes was livid.

"Dammit, I asked you a question! I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

Tears rolled down her cheeks faster than she could blink them away. "I don't know what you want me to say." She choked out through shuddering breaths.

Inuyasha raked one hand through his hair and grimaced. "I don't have any patience left, Kagome. I don't want to take my temper out on you." He said, making a great effort to keep his voice low.

"Inuyasha please—"

"Hell, Kagome, this hot and cold shit has got to stop!" He suddenly roared, the fierce timbre of his voice matching the glare on his face. When she turned her back on him, he caught her shoulders and forced her to face him. "I can't switch moods like you and I don't plan to try!"

Kagome broke down into heavy sobs. "Inuyasha, stop, please." She begged, balling her fist against her mouth.

"I want to know where I stand."

She looked up at him through wet lashes and reached out to stroke his tie. "You know where you stand." She whispered.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't mean sex, Kag. Do you want to be a secret forever? Running around like we've got something to hide?"

'No, I want more. So much more with you.' She silently replied. Then a picture of Inuyasha's condo back in New York flashed through her mind. She remembered all the pictures, plaques and awards that filled the mantel in the living room. Most of them had nothing to do with his success in the kitchen, but with children. So many kids, all ages, all types of backgrounds. He loved offering guidance to those young minds and there was no way he'd give up having the chance to do the same with his own child.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, look, I know this is hard on you." She said, taking a deep breath as she stepped closer to him. "But, I'm just not ready for all the attention we're bound to attract once news of our relationship gets out."

Inuyasha looked away. "So, where do you see us heading?" He asked, as though he could understand her reservations at having them become a hot topic.

"I just want us to enjoy getting to know each other like this." She replied, a smile brightening her face. A moment later she stood on her toes and threw her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha responded by embracing her slender form and brushing a soft kiss against her temple. He realized she never really answered his question, but decided to let it slide…for a while.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Man, Kagome sure is stubborn! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. The next one will wrap up their trip in Japan and of course more drama will ensue between Inuyasha and Kagome as well. So like I always say, until next time! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I have been pretty busy with life and other projects I'm working on, so I didn't have much time to work on anything. However, I'm here now and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, its characters or the story 'Rivals of Desire' which this fic is based on.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi have hated each other since childhood. Now thanks to their mothers, their forced to work within the same business and its making Kagome want to kill him even more. But for Inuyasha, he's starting to see that there's something within her he never noticed before, and it's about time he did something about it.

* * *

Morning arrived much too soon. Kagome felt as though she'd just touched the pillow, when the vibrant streams of early sunlight began to slip into the room, she awoke. Of course, it was no hardship waking up in such glorious surroundings. The picture perfect view from the balcony seemed to call to her. She stood for the longest time taking in the sight after she ordered breakfast to be delivered to her room.

"Oh." She gave a start when the buzzer sounded and she turned towards the door. "That was fast." She hurried to answer the door.

"Good morning, Ms. Higurashi." The waiter greeted as he pushed a small cart into the room.

Kagome watched as the man lifted the silver cover off each plate, allowing her to inspect the breakfast. "It's perfect, thank you." She assured him, nodding at the vegetable omelet, sausage links and orange juice with chai tea. She reached into the pocket of her lounging t-shirt and handed the man his tip.

"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi." The gentleman replied, smiling before he made his exit.

The door hadn't been closed a minute when there was another knock. "Yes?" She called, jogging to the door. She found Inuyasha on the other side.

"Disappointed?" He asked, stepping inside.

"Surprised, actually." She said, her eyes glued to his shimming physique.

"Mmm-hmm." Was his only reply, before he caught the edge of her shirt and pulled her to him.

Soon, they were in each other's arms, engulfed in a feverish kiss. Inuyasha held Kagome tightly, his hands cupping her bottom beneath the loose-fitting t-shirt. She cried out against the fierce hold even as she locked her legs around his waist.

"Kag…" He groaned, burying his face in the side of her neck. He carried her across the room, placed her in the center of the king-sized bed and laid beside her.

"Inu—"

"Shh…" He urged, pulling her out of the t-shirt.

His huge hands encircled her thighs as he dropped wet kisses against her collarbone. He was like a man possessed as he inhaled her scent. His nose traced the valley between her breasts before retracing the path with his tongue.

Kagome arched herself closer to his touch. When his tongue circled one erect nipple, she gasped and buried her fingers in his soft silvery hair. "Inuyasha, please…" She whispered, nudging herself against his lips.

He answered her silent request, his lips closing over the nipple and suckling gently. His teeth gently grazed the pink bud before stroking it with his tongue. She turned her face into the pillow and groaned as her hips moved against the bulge beneath Inuyasha's pants. Her fingers trailed his back, still glistening with sweat. His lean physique was a complete aphrodisiac.

It was a good way to start the day off, being surrounded in each other's warmth. And that's what they did as they spent the morning hours making love.

* * *

"Hey, are they here yet?"

Inuyasha smiled, watching Kagome descend the last few steps leading into the dining room. They were meeting Eito and Rei Yamoto for lunch before a day of sightseeing.

"No, but let me talk to you for a second, Kag." He said, pulling her upper arm into a soft hold.

"Something wrong?" She asked, when they stood in a secluded corner of the dining room.

A slight furrow formed between Inuyasha's brows. Head bowed, he appeared to be pondering something intense. Finally his eyes met hers. "Uh, Kag, about this morning…"

"Yes?" She replied, feeling a familiar tingle at the junction of her thighs as she remembered the steamy encounter.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry?"

"You needed space. I wanted to give it to you but…I shouldn't have come to your room this morning."

Kagome could only shake her head and offered no further discussion. She'd held no regrets on what happened between them, she wanted to say as she watched him walk away. In spite of the drama between them, the sex was absolutely exquisite and what she most wanted. It was then she realized that her satisfaction with a purely physical relationship was perhaps the driving force behind his agitated mood.

She gave herself the once-over in the full-length mirror next to the bathroom door. She had gone shopping that day and decided to wear something naughty for dinner this evening. The peach, ankle-length creation was a heart-stopping number that hugged her frame adoringly. The long split in the side reached mid-thigh and offered glimpses of her legs with every step. The neckline dipped low, allowing a tantalizing view of cleavage. Her back was left bare to the end of her spine while long, tight sleeves fell well past her wrists.

"All right, Mr. Takahashi, you wanted to see me for dinner, well here I come." She mused, smiling at her image, before heading out of the room.

Inuyasha told her to meet him in his room and they would head out. When he answered her knock, she was speechless.

"What's this?" She breathed, taking in the transformation of his suite. The entire room was bathed in luminous candlelight. A lovely, round table sat on the balcony, carrying a delicious feast for two.

"I thought we were going out?" She whispered, her dark eyes wide as she studied the room.

"Complaints, Kag?" Inuyasha queried, pushing his hands into the deep pockets of his forest-green slacks.

She shook her head. She absently dropped her purse to the sofa and removed the silk wrap from her shoulders. She heard his deep breath and turned to face him. "Complaints, Inu?" She teased.

"Not one." He assured her, waving one hand toward the balcony. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

The meal was as delicious as it looked. They dined on crispy calamari in a Yuzu Kosho cucumber sauce, and a seaweed salad with a carrot vinaigrette. For the main course they had miso marinated black cod with sautéed broccolini, oyster mushrooms, with a ginger tomato sauce and steamed rice. And for dessert a Raspberry Sake Panna Cotta.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

She took a sip of the flavorful plum sake and debated upon whether to say what was on her mind.

"What is it, Kag?"

"Nothing really, I was just…"

"Just?"

"You just seem on edge about something. I was wondering if there was anything wrong."

He set his spoon next to his half-eaten dessert and leaned back in his chair. "You know me too well."

Kagome shrugged. "Well, we've known each other since the diaper stage."

Inuyasha chuckled. "We were pretty crazy back then, weren't we?"

Kagome chuckled as well. "Yeah…yeah we were."

"Remember that one time when we got into that cake at that party when we were seven?"

Kagome laughed, remembering that specific event. "Remember? We devoured that cake and nothing was left but some crumbled pieces."

"Do you ever think about it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Think about what? The cake?"

"It was a good piece of cake." He said, smiling. "But no, I meant about having kids one day?"

She shifted in her seat, her easy mood beginning to fade. "Um…not really."

Inuyasha grimaced and toyed with his Panna Cotta. "I do. I guess because I do so much in my charity work with them. You couldn't pay me to be a kid again, living at the whim of someone in charge of you just because they gave birth to you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about, you had a great childhood."

He smiled, remembering. "I know, but so many kids, too many kids don't. They suffer physically, emotionally. People don't like to believe it, but the emotional scars can be just as damaging as the physical." He shook his head as though clearing it, and fixed her with a knowing grin. "Sorry to go off on a tangent like that. I, um, tend to get carried away when I—"

"No, Inuyasha, don't. It's fine." She assured him, though her own emotions were causing her stomach to turn somersaults.

"I know I've got a long time to have some of my own, but if it were to happen right now, I'd be happier than you could know."

Kagome averted her gaze to bright glowing moon in the sky. "Inuyasha…" She whispered, feeling tears pressuring her eyes.

"It's true." He said, without noticing how affected she really was. "I can't wait to have a kid of my own. Preferably more than. I want my kid to have a sibling."

"Really? If I remember correctly, you can't stand Sesshomaru." Kagome said, mentioning his older brother.

"And you can't stand Souta either." Inuyasha said back.

"Not true, but I would say I had it easier. I was the big sibling so I was able to boss him around a few times."

"At times I wish I did have a younger sibling to boss around. Though I will admit being the youngest had its advantages since I was able to get away with a few things."

"I know. You did get away with a few instances because you were younger." Kagome snickered. "And I know some of them were pretty bad from experience."

"Anyway," He said, going back on subject. "I really want more than one so my kid won't be lonely. Even if they make plenty of friends, they would have to go home sometime."

"Mmm…" Kagome replied, eager to change the subject. "I certainly would go home if I were coming to a place like this." She said, referring to the hotel.

Inuyasha's laugh filled the air. "I know right! I could stay here forever."

Kagome's gaze narrowed seductively. "So could I."

He returned her heated look, then glanced at her won half-eaten dessert. "You done?"

"Mmm-hmm." She replied, pushing her chair from the table and standing. She placed her fingers on his palm when he offered his hand.

He hauled her against his frame and lowered his face to the side of her neck. "I love you Kag."

At once, Kagome began to tremble, as her eyes filled with tears. She was so overwhelmed by his admission. He didn't request a response and she was glad. Her ability to speak had deserted her.

In one effortless motion, he lifted her, cradled her against his lean chest. Kagome traced his jaw, before moving on to the curve of his mouth. Inuyasha caught the tip of her index finger between his fangs, squeezing gently before he let go. He carried her back into the suite, covering the short distance from the plush living room to the bedroom. Though the candles had burned down, the effect wasn't diminished. He allowed Kagome to slide down the length of his body and pressed her against the wall. At once, his hands rose to cup her breasts beneath the satiny fabric of her gown. He thrust one knee between her thighs to hold her in place as he fondled her trembling form.

Kagome pressed her head against the wall and studied their images outlined on the ceiling. She felt his hand move to her shoulders where he pushed the dress away. She stood nude, except for the lacy nude underwear and strappy black heels. Inuyasha stood back to look at her. Kagome's lashes fluttered beneath the devastating male desire she saw in his eyes.

A tiny cry escaped her mouth when his fingers curled around the waistband of her panties and ripped them off her hips. He caught her derriere and pressed her high against the wall. His lips and tongue feasted on her firm breasts, then he traveled lower, caressing the plane of her stomach and probing her navel with ragged rotations of his tongue. Kagome pushed against his broad shoulders, urging him to focus his attention lower.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and favored her sex with persuasive kisses. As his tongue delved into a wealth of creaminess, he shrugged out of his shirt and went to work on his pants, but he chose to pleasure her a bit longer. He parted her legs a bit more and increased the pressure of his touch.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" She gasped when the intimate strokes of his tongue were applied to the extra sensitive bud of her femininity. Her entire body shook from the powerful sensation as she experienced a powerful orgasm.

Giving her no time to recover from the sinful treat, he stood and pushed her high against the wall again. His pulsing erection lunged into her moist heat and he began to thrust slowly. Kagome pushed her fingers through his hair and cried out against his masterful treatment of her body. His hold was confident and unyielding though his tortured moans proved he was as affected as she was.

Amid the sensuous lovemaking, Kagome cried. She experienced dual emotions of joy and sorrow. Inuyasha loved her now, but how long would he feel that way?

* * *

Their trip was nearing its end and Kagome feared it would come to an awful conclusion. Since Inuyasha's confession about having kids and is admission of love, she had pulled away physically and emotionally. She convinced herself it just wouldn't work. He craved something she would never be able to give.

Of course, Inuyasha noticed the distance and couldn't understand it. Several times he tried to make her talk to him. She would always make some excuse about needing to get together with Edda and Tatsuo to avoid it.

She ventured into the courtyard, happy to have chosen a time when the area was deserted. She took a seat on a nearby bench and enjoyed the sereneness of the greenery and quietness. It would be her last chance to take advantage of the simple treat before they left for home the next day.

Inuyasha stood a few feet away and watched her sitting on the wooden bench. "Why the hell are you avoiding me?" He asked, after several minutes had passed.

Kagome jumped at his voice invading her peace, but she didn't turn to face him. "I'm sorry."

He cocked his head slightly and frowned. "What?"

"I'm sorry!"

He moved closer, but didn't sit. He walked around like an animal stalking its prey. "Why have you picked now to pull away when we're so close?"

"Inuyasha—"

"Do you think I told you I love you for the hell of it? I meant what I said, Kagome."

"I know you did."

"Well?"

"Inuyasha…" She shook her head, wishing there was some way to avoid a scene. "Things are just moving too fast."

"You get no argument from me on that one." He grumbled, his gold-set gaze murderous. "Do you realize your mood changed overnight?"

"Inuyasha, it wasn't so long ago that we were at each other's throats."

"Would you prefer us to go back to that?"

"No…"

"Well, tell me what you want."

"To be left alone!" She cried, slamming her hand against the bench.

Inuyasha banged one fist against his thigh. "No fucking problem." He said after a moment, leaving her with a long, hateful glare before stomping away.

Kagome pressed her lips together and turned back to watch the sunset through eyes blurred with tears.

* * *

"Oh, we've enjoyed having you two here!" Edda said as she pulled Inuyasha and Kagome close for hugs.

"Thanks Edda." Kagome whispered, turning to hug Tatsuo next.

"We'll be expecting that first shipment, Inuyasha." Tatsuo said, as they shook hands.

Inuyasha nodded. "We'll be in touch with the specific date."

"It's a shame you two couldn't see Eito and Rei before you left. But they did send their regards. Edda said.

"Maybe in the future they can come visit us sometime?" Kagome said.

"That would be great!" Edda replied, smiling.

After all goodbyes were said, Edda and Tatsuo watched Kagome and Inuyasha settle into the gray limo. The married couple waved goodbye as the car disappeared around the bend of the long driveway.

"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi, the bar back there is fully stocked."

"Thank you, Koji." Kagome replied, as she inspected the bar hidden behind a black case in front of her seat. "Inuyasha, can I get you anything?"

Inuyasha was reclining on his side of the limo, but he was far from relaxed. His features were drawn into a hateful expression. He didn't respond to Kagome's offer, instead, he turned to the window and tuned her out.

Kagome held her breath and ordered herself not to cry. The scent of Inuyasha's natural scent teased her senses and made her want to snuggle into his strong embrace. The fact that he had nothing to say and barely looked her way brought tears to her eyes.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the end of this chapter! I'm not sure if I mentioned in earlier chapters if Inuyasha and Kagome were supposed to be only children, so if I did, I'll fix it, and if I didn't, well maybe I would have it were Sesshomaru and Souta might make a small appearance sometime soon! Next chapter, the two arrive back in New York and some of the drama they had in Japan is certainly going to follow. So until next time guys!


End file.
